<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fighting (for) love by Daisy_PoisonPen, ElisaPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073824">fighting (for) love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen'>Daisy_PoisonPen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix'>ElisaPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Quill, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Scott Lang, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Omega Scott Lang, Omega Stephen Strange, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please be warned, Romance, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Scott lang gets a hug, TW: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, eventually, tw: mentions of past abuse, tw: mentions of past sexual assault, you're gonna need a drink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:56:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Strange's new roommate is... well, strange.<br/>Stephen Strange's new roommate is... running from something.<br/>Stephen Strange's new roommate is... fighting for himself. </p>
<p>Stephen Strange's new roommate is definitely not what Peter Quill expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Quill/Scott Lang, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HERE'S MORE STUFF DAISY WAS WORKING ON INSTEAD OF DOING HER MASSIVE LIST OF WIPs hahahahaha (sob) hey, welcome to this. -Daisy&lt;3</p>
<p>I'm just here to hurt Scott - Elisa &gt;:)</p>
<p>This is completely written since we role-played most of it out except a couple of sections, so, y'know, we'll try to get chapters of this up as fast as we can get them. We always have a great time rp'ing and so we really hope you guys enjoy this as much as we did. </p>
<p>also please note- there isn't any explicit non-con in this fic, but we will be adding chapter tags as necessary as we really did hurt Scott a lot lmao. please mind chapter tags and if you would like to skip a chapter you might find triggering, please, please let us know and we will be happy to send you a summary or tack one on to the end of the chapter.</p>
<p>roll the fucking clip!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 1</b>
</h2>
<hr/><p>The university campus was pretty. Stephen was still settling in to his dorm, carefully building his nest in a way that wouldn’t affect his room mate, whose bunk was still empty on the other side of the room. Thankfully, he’d been able to secure a room with an attached private bathroom. He was hopeful that the roommate they promised him was a friendly omega, but nobody ever knows until they move in.</p><p>The door handle jiggled for a second before there was a quiet smash of something breaking followed by a quiet curse. "Ugh...just my luck..." Scott put down the box in his arms and knelt down to pick up the broken glass from the picture frame he had dropped.</p><p>Stephen jumped out of bed to find a broom for the glass. “Hey, are you alright? Let me sweep that up so you don’t cut yourself~”</p><p>Just as Stephen walked over with the broom, Scott hissed as a shard of glass cut the palm of his hand. His first day at the school and he was barely in his room before trouble started. <em> It must be a bad omen. </em> "Too late..." He mumbled.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Stephen mumbled, quickly grabbing the younger omega’s things out of the way to avoid blood on them. He guided Scott into the bathroom to wash the hand efficiently swept up the offending glass.</p><p>"Wha—hey! You don't need to do that!"</p><p>“Just—keep pressure on it until I can grab my first aid stuff—ugh where did I put it?” Stephen muttered to himself for a few minutes while he dug around in his things. “By the way I never caught your name?”</p><p>Scott watched the older omega in fascination and looks down at the blood soaked cloth as he keeps the pressure on his cut. "Uh...Scott."</p><p>“Hey, I’m Stephen. I got disinfectant and gauze and tape for you but you probably still have to go to the on-campus infirmary.” He holds up the items.</p><p>Scott made a face at the thought of having to go to the infirmary, but shrugged in response, looking away from Stephen as the older omega tended to his hand. He noted the seemingly messy bed and raised an eyebrow. The older omega was probably disorganized.</p><p>Stephen finished cleaning up and wrapping Scott’s hand and said, “okay, do you want help setting up your nest? I know that’s kind of personal but you don’t want that to start bleeding again. Or I can walk you to the infirmary first and they’ll do whatever so you can do your nest on your own.”</p><p>Scott looked at his hand then up at Stephen when he mentioned a nest and gives him another funny look. "I...uh...need to take my medicine first."</p><p>Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Oh, okay. I have bottled juice...” he pointed to a mini fridge in the corner.</p><p>Scott got up from his perch on the toilet and moves past Stephen to grab his duffle bag and put it on the bed. "I've got water… and, uh… thanks for taking care of this." Scott held up his injured hand as he rummaged through his bag and then pulled out a couple of white pill bottles. He shook out a pill from each bottle and grabbed his water bottle. He got it open after a few moments of struggling, and then he washed the medicine down.</p><p>Stephen watched quietly before he said, “okay. Well, if you need help, I’ll be...” he pointed to his bed.</p><p>Scott nodded and unpacked what very little he had, and then he laid on his bed with a huff. He could really use a nap.</p><p>Stephen frowned. Wasn’t he gonna build his nest? He must be anxious away from home... nesting was crucial for omegas to self-soothe away from their packs. “You... sure you don’t need help?”</p><p>Scott raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. "Help with what?"</p><p>“Your... nest. Where’s all your stuff?”</p><p>Scott gave Stephen another strange look and then looked around at his belongings as if to silently imply that he had everything he owned with him. "This is all my stuff."</p><p>Stephen shrugged. “Oh, okay,” he mumbled, confused. He decided not to press the issue.</p><p>Scott looked back up at the ceiling and lifts his bandaged hand to look at it. Stephen did a pretty good job of wrapping it up and taking care of it so it had him wondering. "How'd you know to do this?" He asked quietly.</p><p>Stephen laughed. “Premed, Dad’s a doctor, and I’m an omega with baby siblings and a very strong nurturing instinct. I apologize in advance if I mother-hen you, I can’t help it.”</p><p>"Is that what you did?"</p><p>“Maybe,” Stephen said, blushing.</p><p>"Oh. Think it will scar?" Scott asked after a moment.</p><p>“Not if you get it checked by a professional,” Stephen sing-songed.</p><p>Scott shrugged. "If I'm not going to bleed out, I'll manage. Sorry you had to clean that up. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."</p><p>Stephen’s brow pulled low. “You’re... allowed to have accidents, you know.” When he got no response, he said, “I have an idea, why don’t we go walk the campus a bit? I’ll show you around.”</p><p>"Umm...sure. I don't know where all of my classes are anyway." Scott nodded and sat back up, giving Stephen's bed one more confused glance.</p><p>Stephen saw him looking at the bed and frowned again. He grabbed his stuff—wallet, keys, hoodie that smells like pup—and led Scott outside and toward the quad.</p><p>“Do you have your schedule?”</p><p>Scott nodded and searched through his pockets with a furrowed brow until he finally pulled it out of his back pants pocket victoriously. "Here."</p><p>Stephen scanned the schedule and nodded, smiling. “Busy busy. Okay, I’ll show you the fastest ways to get around. Ooh, you have bio in the same building as one of my friends’ classes. Also, a lot of my science classes are in there too. The history building is a hike, oof.” Stephen rambles as he takes the steps down to the lobby of their building, an Omega-Only dorm building.</p><p>"If I'm keeping you from anything, I can find out where my classes are for myself." Scott said quickly.</p><p>“Pfft, no. My classes start tomorrow and I was honestly bored.”</p><p>Scott nodded and, as the older omega showed him around, thought back to his bed. He finally steeled himself to ask. "You seem organized, but your bed was a mess." He blurts out and blushes. "S-Sorry if I offended you—"</p><p>Stephen shook his head. “I’m not offended, I know my nest can get to be a lot. I hope you don’t mind.” He paused. “I... was a little concerned, to be honest, by your bed. You seem to not nest a lot... which is fine, I guess, but just, it’s normal to carry things from your pack members to help you while you’re away from your pack. Do you... I mean, did your things get lost or something? I bet we can ask your family for more...”</p><p>"That's a nest? Umm...I mean..."</p><p>“Did nobody show you how to nest? I mean, it’s usually pretty instinctual, but it always helps to have someone show you. I... my baby brother and... sister, and also my alpha, my dad, all sent lots of things, so my bed is sort of messy but...”</p><p>Scott sighed and looked ahead as they walk. "I wasn't allowed to nest."</p><p>Stephen frowned more. “Do you mind if I ask why?”</p><p>Scott shrugged. "Dad didn't like that I presented as an omega. It...got in the way of things. Sometimes I forget I am one."</p><p>“Ugh,” Stephen muttered. “I’m sorry. Sometimes it’s like that. But hey, here you have the right and the ability to grow up and own your presentation, you know? Think about it. If you have questions, I’d be happy to help. I guess I’m worried now because not being able to scent is stressful for Os. Will you let me know if stuff gets too tense for you?”</p><p>Scott winced and stopped to look down at the ground. "To be honest...I don't even know what you're talking about."</p><p>Stephen couldn’t help himself, he pulls Scott under his arm in a hug. “Hey, that’s okay. Don’t worry, alright? I’ll help you.”</p><p>"It's...not too much trouble?" Scott was wincing, and pulled himself out from under Stephen’s arm as soon as it wouldn’t be awkward to do so.</p><p>“Of course not. Here, this is your ELA building for your technical writing classes. There’s a coffee shop and library with a computer lab in the first couple floors. Hey, what’s your major?”</p><p>"Oh...uh...electrical engineering. And cybersecurity."</p><p>“Impressive,” Stephen nodded. “There are lots of good Omegas-in-STEM clubs and support groups here. I managed to pull together an all-O study group for several of my classes like that. I bet you’ll make really good friends here.”</p><p>"I won't really have time for friends." Scott muttered and then looked at Stephen. "Hey...did you say earlier that you have an alpha?"</p><p>Stephen blushed, his expression a bit dreamy. “Y-yeah, he’s... the best.” He rubbed the mark on his neck subconsciously. “Maybe he’s around in the science and technology building—he is working on his doctorate so he doesn’t <em> have </em> to be on campus. But he’s always in the labs, so...”</p><p>Scott looked at the bondmark on Stephen's neck. "Why?"</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>"Why everything I guess...you didn't say much when I first got here but I already have questions."</p><p>Stephen laughed. “Okay well, he’s the best because—well, you’ll meet him and then you’ll see. And I don’t know, I guess that’s how doctorates work. He has a mentor for his thesis and access to all the labs &amp; libraries but he doesn’t have more than like a class per the entire year, because most of Ph.Ds are just working on the paper.” He smiles. “As for the rest? What can I say, he’s a lab rat.”</p><p>Scott turned pink and looked down again. "I kind of meant about being an omega..."</p><p>“Oh. Uhm, well, where do I start? My alpha’s scent helps me to be calm because his scent means safety and home to me. It’s like, picture your favorite thing to eat when you’re happy, and now imagine being able to have a blanket just of that smell when you’re not feeling well.”</p><p>Scott nodded as Stephen explained and furrowed his brows. "What about a pack?"</p><p>“Pack is family. Mom, dad, pups. Bondmates are an alpha and omega that have marked each other the way Tony and I did. Sometimes, packs have other adults, but for the sake of not throwing off everyone’s heat and rut cycles most bondmates will only accept adult betas or omegas into their pack… although I’ve heard of large packs with multiple alphas. Besides the adults, there are unpresented pups. My family back home had two—my little sister and my baby brother. It’s different now, but…”</p><p>"Oh...I guess I don't have any of that."</p><p>“No pack back home? And—” Stephen sniffed the air around his roommate, “no scents to soothe yourself with? Maybe you’ll be able to find an alpha while you’re here.”</p><p>Scott shook his head. "I don't need an alpha. I've gotten this far by myself."</p><p>Stephen frowned. “If you say so. Here’s the science building. On the other side of this there’s a massive quad and the cafeteria.”</p><p>"I don't care about the cafeteria," Scott mumbled as he looked up at the science building. "I don't mind looking for my other classes if you want to see your alpha."</p><p>“Nah, I’ll bug him later,” Stephen said easily, moving along. “So the history and arts building is way back there up the hill, but there’s also a gym that’s free to students and more empty space, although all the sports groups use it to practice things. Why don’t you care about the caf? You gotta eat, I’m watching you.”</p><p>"What about scenting?" Scott easily deflected. "You said something about that too."</p><p>“Right. So, scents are important to how we relate to the world and the people around us. I can smell when Tony is frustrated, happy, sad, angry, and he does the same for me. I can also smell, for example, when the pups are happy or scared. I think evolutionarily, we evolved that ability because it helps protect vulnerable pack members from danger. But also, it has the opposite effect too. Because everyone reacts to stimulus with their own scent, the scent of happy pup or pleased alpha can help soothe us when we are in distress. Right now my hoodie smells like Vic. It... helps when I’m homesick.”</p><p>"Sorry about all these questions. It's probably pathetic." Scott said as they made their way back to their room.</p><p>“It’s not. You can ask me whatever you want.”</p><p>The younger omega nodded and walked into their room, sitting on the bed to mull over the new information and pick absently at the bandages around his hand. It was all interesting but he had gone all his life without knowing or experiencing any of it. He figured he wasn't missing out on much.</p><p>~</p><p>Scott had disappeared from the dorm room when Tony came by, so when he knocked and opened the door, he looked around the room in confusion. He clearly saw where his mate had settled in but the other side of the room almost looked bare. "Stephen? You here? I thought you said you were getting a roommate?"</p><p>Stephen hopped off his bed with a big smile and went to his mate, kissing him soundly and offering his neck for scenting. “Hi,” he said cheesily. “Yeah, he’s around somewhere? Maybe showering or something. He... I think it’s gonna be tough for him for a while. How was your thesis meeting?”</p><p>Tony grinned and scented against the offered neck as thoroughly and obnoxiously as possible. "It just smells like you."</p><p>Stephen blushed an pulled himself closer, turning his head to nip at his mate's bondmark, eliciting soft grunts and moans from his lover. "Are you staying, Alpha?" Stephen asks in his best seductive omega voice. </p><p>(He definitely doesn't see the figure frozen anxiously by the door.)</p><p>"Am I going to scare away your roommate if I do?" Tony rumbled as he wrapped his arms around his mate.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I missed you today, gimme." Stephen pulled Tony over to his nest by the hand.</p><p>Tony chuckled and followed Stephen over to his nest and glances toward the other side of the room. "No nest for your roommate?"</p><p>Stephen shrugged, frowning. “He... says he doesn’t need one, has never had one. I don’t really know.”</p><p>Tony sat next to him, also frowning. “Something tells me... whatever it is, it probably isn’t very good.” The alpha let out a soothing rumble and kissed Stephen's temple. "I'm sure you'll help him feel better. You're instinctively a mother hen."</p><p>“Yes I know I warned him,” Stephen chuckled. He leaned close to Tony, scenting a little, leaving kisses on his neck.</p><p>"Tell me again why you won't just come stay in my house with me all the time?"</p><p>Stephen smirked. "Because you can't finish your thesis with your knot in my ass."</p><p>Tony grinned. "Sure I can. It's called multitasking." He looked over when he heard a squeak of surprise at their words and found Scott in the doorway. "You must be—" </p><p>"I'm sorry...I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I'll come back." Scott turned to leave.</p><p>"Hey, no—oh, he's... be right back." Stephen scrambled off the bed and ran into the hallway after Scott. "Hey," he huffed as he caught up, "jeez you're quick. Come back, it's fine. No worries, okay? Come on, are you tired? Maybe we can all go to the caf for dinner?" Stephen guided Scott slowly back to the room, ignoring the flaming pink-red in his cheeks.</p><p>Scott shifted nervously on his feet when they get back to the room. "It's okay. Really. I'll disappear for a little bit so you two can have time together." </p><p>"Hey, I promise I don't bite." Tony said. "Well I do...but just him." He pointed at Stephen and Scott turns red.</p><p>Stephen snorted. “I’m not getting rid of you. We’re not getting rid of him, he’s mine now Alpha, and I have to feed him, I’m hungry.” He pulled Scott further into the room.</p><p>Tony laughed. "You can't just claim other omegas, Stephen."</p><p>Stephen pouted. “But look at him, he is so cute! And hungry, even though he’s protesting. Oh my god—” Stephen grabbed his phone and frantically sent a text message. When he got a ding, he nodded happily. “Feed us?” He slung an arm around Scott and made his best pouting face.</p><p>"Sure. Where to?" </p><p>"That's really not necessary," Scott started.</p><p>"Just the caf," Stephen answered, cutting him off.</p><p>"Alright. Cafeteria it is," Tony said with a smile as he lead the two omegas out of the room. Scott followed with a defeated sigh. He felt a little bad, but at least it would be a free meal.</p><p>As Stephen tugged him along, he and Tony chatted about this or that research, and Stephen was happy to see that Scott was keeping up with each topic on his own, if for no other reason than to hear about their projects.</p><p>When they reached the cafeteria, there were several different places to eat, including a waffle bar, a salad bar, sandwiches, smoothies and coffee stops, and the classic cafeteria line. They all read the menu and were considering their choices when a literal giant appeared behind Stephen.</p><p>"Hey, guys." He shook Tony's hand first. The gesture was instinctual, meant to show good will toward the two omegas standing with the alpha. When Tony nodded, he clapped Stephen's shoulder, and then he turned to the other omega, whose name he didn't know with the jet black hair and the warm, hazel eyes. He was... oh god, he was perfect. "Who, uh—who're you?"</p><p>Scott turned when he felt the presence of someone behind them, and he jumped away with wide eyes when he saw the guy behind Stephen. He was huge and screamed alpha, and it made Scott extremely nervous. </p><p>"It's okay. He's a good friend. He won't hurt you," Tony soothed when he saw the terror in Scott's eyes.</p><p>Stephen pulled Scott behind him a little, confused because he looked completely terrified, but he couldn’t smell him at all. "Hey, this is Peter Quill, he's a senior this year. Quill this is my new roommate, Scott." Quill frowned, backing away a little at Scott's frightened expression. "Hey, didn't mean to scare you," he said. "Nice to meet you, Scott." Even his <em> name </em>was perfect.</p><p>Scott looked at Stephen in surprise when he pushed him behind him a little, and he relaxed minutely as he looked back up at Quill. "...hi," he whispered.</p><p>"Hey," Quill answered, smiling. God, he was precious. <em> And terrified, Quill, he's utterly terrified of you. </em> "Uh, what's good on the menu today?" he asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p>"Personally, I feel like eating a roast beef sandwich. What do you want <em> tesoro </em>?"</p><p>Stephen melted a little, his body warming at the word. He squeaked, "uh, j-just maybe a chicken sandwich and some fruit salad from the salad bar?" and pulled himself against Tony's side.</p><p>Tony smiled. "Whatever you want. How about you Scott?" Scott looks away from the giant among them and looks down. "I...a turkey sandwich...and fruit?" He mumbled shyly and the alpha nodded. "Sure, kid."</p><p>Quill felt inexplicably annoyed at Tony buying the pretty new boy's food, but he followed them along anyway, hoping to strike up conversation with him again. "So... what're you majoring in?"</p><p>"... electrical engineering." Scott mumbled. “Cybersecurity. Double major.”</p><p><em> Oh god he's smart too help. </em> Quill has to swallow. "That's awesome," he breathed. "That's really cool. Tony and I both did mechanical engineering, and now he's getting his doctorate researching some sort of quantum tech, what a nerd. I just like engines. Gonna do an internship with Boeing, maybe, and do my Masters in aeronautical engineering."</p><p>Tony huffed. "Being a nerd is a compliment."</p><p>Quill laughed. "It is, I'm lucky all my friends are nerds!" He patted Stephen's shoulder.</p><p>Stephen, who had caught a whiff of something that smells salty and fried, almost dropped his bowl of salad and makes a bee-line for the slop line. "Tater tots?! <em> Theyhavetatertots </em>~"</p><p>Scott tensed when his only form of 'protection' ran off. He looked between the two alphas nervously. </p><p>"I don't understand his sudden fascination with tater tots any more than you do," Tony said fondly, shrugging. </p><p>Quill snorted as Stephen took off. “He’s always been weird. You know he’s going to buy an excessive amount and try to make you eat at least half, right? Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered, I love tater tots.”</p><p>Tony waves flippantly. "I like them too. Here, kid." He handed Scott his food and the omega thanked him quietly.</p><p>“Like I said, we’ve got you covered, Scott.”</p><p>Scott looks up from the food in his hands. "What?" </p><p>"Nothing. Let's just find somewhere to sit." Tony waves them toward a table and when they sit down, he glances at Scott's bandaged hand. "What happened to your hand?" </p><p>"I...uh...cut it on glass." Scott mumbled. </p><p>"Stephen bandage you up?" When Scott nodded, he smiled. "Thought so."</p><p>Quill frowned, and the area around him suddenly flaring with the smell if defensive alpha. “How’d you cut yourself?” he asked, his voice dropping.</p><p>Scott flinched. "I...I dropped something and was cleaning it up."</p><p>At that moment, Stephen returned with a plate absolutely loaded with tater tots— so much so that some had spilled off his plate and were scattered all over his tray. “I have all the fried goodness I could ever—are you okay? Ugh, Quill stop stinking! What happened?” Stephen sniffed the air and then stood in front of Scott again, looking up at Quill with a scowl.</p><p>Tony pointed toward Scott's hand. "I was wondering about how he got hurt and the beast got upset."</p><p>Quill frowned. “Hey...” </p><p>Stephen glared up at him, almost having to crane his neck to do so. “It was an accident and I took care of it. Scotty says it’s okay and he doesn’t need the infirmary, and I’m going to check it tonight before we sleep. <em> You don’t have to eat anybody today </em>!”</p><p>Stephen turns to Scott, who is more than little confused. “I apologize for him,” he says, shoving three tater tots in his mouth. “He was obviously born in the caveman era where alphas fought to the death to protect unbonded or vulnerable omegas, and then suddenly travelled through time. Oh my god these are good! And now every time he thinks someone’s being mean to an omega he goes full chest-beating rage mode. It’s ridiculous, really, but very sweet. I bet it’s why he gets so much—”</p><p>“Hey, now—”</p><p>Scott choked on his sandwich at Stephen's explanation and cleared his throat once he managed to swallow his bite. "It's... different...but I'm okay."</p><p>Stephen smiles. “Okay. Hey, Tony, by the way, I have 7 text messages from Rhodey, now. Seven. You’ve been friends since forever, please explain to him that you are alive and drowning in thesis work.”</p><p>Tony grunted in annoyance and bites into his sandwich. "Never."</p><p>Stephen turned to Scott again to explain. “Rhodey is Tony’s best friend, Beta, in the air force academy doing advanced pilot training. He is Tony’s pack mate and it is rude to blow off you pack mates,” he ended, glaring pointedly.</p><p>Tony grumbled some more and pulled out his phone to text Rhodey and then puts it back away when he was done. "There. Happy?" </p><p>Scott inhaled sharply as Quill's scent of cinnamon envelops his senses and he then blinks away the haze. "W-What?"</p><p>Quill glanced at Scott and saw him blinking owlishly, his face flushed. He wished he could catch even a whiff of Scott’s scent. </p><p>Meanwhile, Stephen smiled angelically. “Yes, I’m thrilled. Scotty, eat some tater tots! Are you okay?”</p><p>"Y-Yeah...okay...what?" Scott mumbled.</p><p>“Scotty? What’s the matter?”</p><p>"Nothing," he says as he took the tater tots Stephen offered with a quiet thanks. </p><p>"Eat as many of those as you want," Tony chuckled. "Stephen probably emptied them out."</p><p>“lISTEN,” Stephen protested over Quill’s laughter, “I love tater tots and they actually make them perfectly crispy and golden here, and I need to eat them okay? And so do you, Scotty, here.”</p><p>"Wha—Hey!" Scott exclaimed as Stephen piled his plate with tots.</p><p>Stephen just shrugged and added a few more tots before changing his mind and eating one, moaning a little at the perfect crispy, greasy, salty flavor.</p><p>Quill rolled his eyes and said, “here if you want, dump some of that over here.”</p><p>"Just give him the scraps." Tony joked.</p><p>Quill rolled his eyes. “Or not. Whatever you want,” he said to Scott. “No pressure.”</p><p>Scott tilted his head. "No pressure for what…?" </p><p>“I mean, I’m sorry I scared you earlier... don’t feel like you have to give me anything if you don’t want to...” Quill blushed, incredibly out of his depth. Since when was he this bad at dealing with unclaimed omegas? </p><p>Scott looked down at his half-eaten sandwich with half a glare. "Why would I give you anything? Omegas aren't just objects."</p><p>Quill frowned. “I... sorry, really,” he said helplessly. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”</p><p>Stephen leaned over and whispered to Tony, “this is going to be very entertaining.”</p><p>Tony swallowed the mouthful of tater tots he had in his mouth. "Why's that?"</p><p>“Quill the play-alpha getting put in his place by an omega he hasn’t fucked? He’s already drooling.”</p><p>Tony snorted in amusement and threw some more tater tots into his mouth. "He's a pushover." He said with his mouth full.</p><p>“He’s intrigued,” Stephen countered, taking a bite of his sandwich and then tossing another tater tot in his mouth, “and Scott looks like he’s going to send him to hell a <em> few </em>times.” He looked around. “Dessert, Alpha?” he asked, batting his eyelashes dramatically. “Please?”</p><p>"Batting your pretty eyes will get you everywhere. What do you want?"</p><p>“Something chocolate, Alpha,” Stephen said sweetly.</p><p>Scott watched as Tony got up and walked away from the table, and then looked at Stephen. "Does he always do that?" He asked carefully.</p><p>“Do what? Get me chocolate? Yes,” he said, smirking. Then he added,  “You know, alphas are mostly harmless. They have really annoying instincts to overprotect and be possessive sometimes, but it’s easy to push them in the right direction.”</p><p>"… Guess you meet all the right Alphas then," Scott muttered.</p><p>Stephen frowned at that, wanting to question him about it. Instead, he said, “you’ve met two of the best already. It’ll get better, you’ll see.”</p><p>Scott said nothing and continued to eat his sandwich. Tony soon came back with a chocolate lava cake. He placed it in front of Stephen and he sat down. Then pointed at Quill. "Don't ask because you know he won't share this."</p><p>Quill frowned. “Aww man…” </p><p>Stephen smiled angelically at his chocolate lava cake topped with vanilla ice cream. “No, I’m not sharing... except maybe with you, later.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Tony.</p><p>Quill gaped between the cake and Stephen and Scott, offended. “S-so you won’t let me have any?!” </p><p>“No,” Stephen said flatly, shoving another spoonful in his mouth.</p><p>Tony grinned until he saw the look in Scott's face, like he was already formulating where to go for the night. "Maybe at my place,” Tony said to Stephen. “Don't want to give Scott the wrong idea."</p><p>Stephen glanced at Scott’s face and immediately threw an arm around him. “No, no, no, don’t get that impression at all, I’m not gonna boot you from our room for a booty call, especially when I can just stay with Tony. Don’t worry, okay? Why’d you look so sad?”</p><p>Scott shook his head. "It's nothing. I don't mind finding somewhere else to stay tonight."</p><p>“I’m sure, but you don’t have to do that,” Stephen said immediately. “You are definitely staying in our room. Want some cake?”</p><p>"No. I'm good. Thanks."</p><p>Stephen shrugged and continued licking molten chocolate off his spoon, smirking a little bit when Tony’s eyes kept zeroing in on his tongue… he was probably sweating a little bit.</p><p>Scott finished his lunch and stood up. "Thanks for lunch. I'll...uh...leave you guys to catch up." He hurried away and threw out his trash before leaving the cafeteria to go back to the dorms.</p><p>“Hey wait~” Stephen moved to follow him, but he was already gone by the time he managed to get up. Frowning, he sat back down again. </p><p>Quill just stared after Scott, a confusing mixture of attraction, confusion, alpha protectiveness, sadness, and happiness pressing on him. Stephen picked at his cake and ice cream. “He... probably isn’t okay, is he?”</p><p>Tony frowned. "I can't smell him at all. Are you sure he's an omega?"</p><p>“I know, I couldn’t either. And his nest is almost empty. I’m worried about him.”</p><p>“...He was scared. I got upset about his hand and he looked at me like I was going to rip his head off.” Quill had long-since stopped eating, a piece of his sandwich untouched.</p><p>"His nest was non-existent you mean," Tony pointed out.</p><p>Stephen’s frown deepened. “I don’t like it. I’m gonna spoil him rotten.”</p><p>"You're only going to push him away more. He barely accepted lunch. When I gave him his food, he looked like he was waiting for me to take it away."</p><p>Stephen’s shoulders fell. “Did he really? This is so bad, what could’ve happened to him? How do we help him?”</p><p>"Baby steps." Tony stole a bite of Stephen's cake, earning himself a look. "He seemed to accept whatever you did today. Just don't push anything onto him too forcefully."</p><p>Stephen considered. “Okay. Yeah. I mean, only because he felt bad about bleeding everywhere—and because he needed to see where his classes would be. Hmm.”</p><p>"I think Alphas scare him, too."</p><p>Stephen sighed. “I think everyone scares him.“</p><p>Tony scrunched his brows together in thought. "He was better around you though. I don't think he's had any good experiences with alphas."</p><p>“You’re right. I just hope it doesn’t cause trouble for his classes...”</p><p>Tony looked over at Quill and noticed that the younger alpha had stopped eating. "You okay?"</p><p>“I’m...” Quill made an effort to close his mouth, still suddenly uninterested with his food. “He’s... I mean, I didn’t want to scare him. I liked his eyes. I wish I knew what he... did I scare him off?”</p><p>Tony shrugs. "I think it was a little bit of everything."</p><p>Quill picked at his sandwich sullenly. “Not usually bad at talking to Os. Electrical engineering <em> and </em>cybersecurity? He’s not just some bimbo, he’s smart. Do you guys think I should... stay away from him, maybe? At least until he’s comfortable.” </p><p>As he rambled, Stephen and Tony traded glances.</p><p>"You'd probably know best," Tony whispered to Stephen. Out loud, he said, "I've never met an omega like Scott and the fact that I can't smell him worries and bothers me."</p><p>Stephen considered. Obviously, his friend had been very thrown-off by the omega and was intrigued. “I’m not sure,” Stephen said honestly. “He takes medication—do you think he’s being forced to take suppressants? Scent masking pills or heat suppressants or both, even...”</p><p>"That would explain why I can't smell him. He would have to take those for a while to get that kind of effect though." Tony mused.</p><p>“I don’t even know if I should bring it up to him... I mean, today it seemed like he didn’t understand the basics of pack dynamics...”</p><p>"Wait...what? What else?" Tony asked incredulously.</p><p>“He seemed confused why I was happy about having my own alpha… oh my God, did nobody explain heats and bonding to him—”</p><p>Tony grimaced. "It's a possibility."</p><p>Stephen groaned. “I want to murder his entire pack. Does he even have a pack?” Stephen spooned the last bit of cake into his mouth. “This would all make sense if he didn’t. Either way, I’m ready to go. Gotta fuck—I mean, sleep—early because my classes start tomorrow.”</p><p>"Sure. Let me know if you need anything. Even Scott." Tony says.</p><p>“Should I stay with Scott tonight?” he pouted. He really wanted time with his mate, but also, this situation is definitely, well, a situation.</p><p>"That's..." Tony sighed. He wanted to spend time with his omega, but he wouldn't make the decision for him knowing how Stephen connected so easily with people. He was worried about his roommate and cared about what had happened to him, and Tony could always have his mate over on another day. "That's up to you babe."</p><p>Stephen cozied up to his alpha a little. “Take me with you,” he says, rubbing the tip of his nose over Tony’s scenting gland.</p><p>Quill smiled. “You two are gross. I gotta go get my stuff ready for tomorrow, too. See you later!”</p><p>Tony wrapped an arm around Stephen and rumbles. "Alright. My house it is. Ready to go?"</p><p>“Yes, definitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quill settles in, but learns something that sort of shakes worldview.</p>
<p>Stephen and Tony learn some disturbing things and fully support Scott.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is <b>RATED M</b> for mentions to past child abuse, scarring, and other related, potentially-triggering references. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Reader discretion advised.</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 2</b>
</h2><hr/>
<p>Quill moved easily back into his room at the Theta Tau house, which was on the second floor sandwiched between Dillan’s room and Cal’s, and across the way from Dorian’s (who he had bad blood with after he caught him dragging a passed-out-drunk omega boy upstairs and beat his fucking ass). All were seniors, and so all had dibs on the second floor solo rooms with the en suites. The rest stayed on the first and third floors, doubled up and shared one bathroom per two rooms.</p>
<p>He hung up his clothes, his typical douchebag school spirit letterman sports jacket always near the door for use. He sort of hated that thing, but he had to wear it on home-game days. So he was fine with that. He still hated the sort of dumb-jock stereotype it always gave off. Okay, yes, he was probably an idiot. But he took his studies seriously because they were his dream. Not everything in his life revolved around sports or going pro or something. It helped pay for school and he was good at it, and that was all. So he played football in the fall and basketball when he had winter classes, which he was considering taking, but he was <em> not </em>a dumb jock. He was a smart-idiot jock. </p>
<p>And Os on this campus fucking loved that, that was for sure. They loved being seen with him, and not much else, so he obliged them and ditched them when they were done.</p>
<p>He made his rounds on a couple of back-to-school parties and greek-row get togethers, a shot here and there, and invariably ended up with arm candy to pull around—two, actually.</p>
<p>He definitely took care of them both, and they were both gone in the morning.   </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Scott woke up the next morning and groggily got ready in the bathroom, making sure not to get his injured hand wet. He gathered his things for class, noticing his roommate’s empty nest, and sighed as he left the room. Scott stared down at the ground as he walked to class, still half-asleep, grunting when he ran into what felt like a wall. When he looked up to apologize, his eyes widened when he saw Quill. He immediately turned around to walk the opposite direction.</p>
<p>“H-hey, wait up!” Quill’d had his face in his phone, not realizing where he was walking until none other than Scott bounced off him, stumbling. In the next second, he was speed-walking down the path away from him, and Quill had to scramble to catch up.</p>
<p>“Hey, I... sorry, jeez, I keep scaring you, don’t I?” Quill was suddenly acutely aware that he smelled like... well, whoever he got to distract him last night.</p>
<p>Scott was well aware of the different smell on Quill, but it was just a reminder of what he had forgotten to do before he left. "It's fine. I forgot to do something in my room."</p>
<p>“Oh. It’s alright. I’ve still got half an hour before class. Want some coffee to go when you’re done?”</p>
<p>“No. I'm fine,” Scott mumbled as he walked faster to try and get away from Quill and get to his room to take his suppressants.</p>
<p>Quill frowned as he hurried off again, this time deciding to wait him out. While he waited, an omega girl and another omega boy exited the dorm building together, and both of them reacted the same way, rolling their eyes and sneering at him. There was an omega that chatted him up, though, all tilted neck and sultry voice, sliding his number into his pocket. He was hot, so Quill let himself leer, one hand patting his ass absently. Of course, Scott chose the moment he was all the way in Quill’s personal space and his hand actively smacking a stranger’s ass to come outside again.</p>
<p>Scott watched the interaction and shoved past Quill with a muttered, "proof that alphas only think with their knot."</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Quill snorted, having to catch up again. They walked in relative silence for a while, and Quill decided he’d better nip this in the bud. “So, is it the fact that Os throw themselves at me that you hate, or is it the fact that I let them? Cos I gotta tell you, I treat everybody exactly how they wanna be treated. If they choose to be disposable easy lays, well then I choose to let my knot do the thinking. You’re not like those people, so whatever you think I’m thinking, don’t.”</p>
<p>Scott didn't know why Quill was following him, but when he opened his mouth and said something really stupid...he halted and looked at the older man with a glare. "So you <em> do </em> think omegas are objects? Just because they throw themselves at you doesn't mean you use them! How is someone as nice as Stephen friends with someone like you?" he spit out. His anger and confidence quickly dissipated, though, once he realized he had snarled at an alpha. He dashed away before Quill could react.</p>
<p>Quill sighed as Scott darted into his building before he could even open his mouth. “Ugh,” he groaned. He took that random guy's number and threw it in the trash, though.</p>
<p>He pulled out his phone and texted, </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Saw your roommate this morning? I don’t think it went well. </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen saw the text and rolled his eyes. He was already in class, but he did text Scott to see if he could meet for lunch.</p>
<p>Scott texted back that he was busy and put his phone away. It wasn't a lie, he picked up a job at a cafe off campus.</p>
<p>Stephen frowned, and texted back, </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Ok well tell me when you’re home? I wanna check ur hand and talk a bit</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Sure </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Scott texted back after class as he started his walk to his next class. When his classes were finished for the day, he headed to the cafe for his first shift.</p>
<p>Stephen went back to his class, frowning. He asked Quill what happened and Quill explained in a bit of a panic that he’d scared him off and pissed him off, and now he’s probably never tolerate his presence again. Stephen sent Tony a screenshot of the messages and said, </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> See? Entertaining. I couldn’t make this shit up for a soap opera. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Tony snorted, taking a break from writing his paper to text back. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> There's obviously detail to that story we haven't heard. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Yeah well getting it out of Scott is going to be like pulling teeth.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> You think so? He opened up to you just fine yesterday.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Maybe so, but he already blew me off for lunch. I still have to check his hand, I forgot to last night. </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen turned bright red in the middle of class.</p>
<p>Tony sighed and rubbed his face. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> We don't know how he grew up, babe. We already know something is going on.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> You’re right. I’ll update you later, I promise ❤️</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Look forward to it. Love you. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen pinked again, this time catching a dirty look from his professor. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Love you too </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen met Quill for lunch in the cafeteria, sad that it wasn’t a tater tots day, and bought himself a sandwich and a fruit smoothie before sitting down across from his friend. “So what the heck happened this morning?” </p>
<p>“What happened is that your roommate 100% hates me,” Quill panicked. “Well, first I wasn’t looking where I was going and he bounced right off me...” As Quill told the story, Stephen was wheezing with laughter. “—and so now he thinks I’m just some knothead—hey, this is not funny!” </p>
<p>“You’re right, it’s not. It’s hilarious,” Stephen deadpanned before breaking into cackles again. </p>
<p>“Ugh what do I do?! He’s <em> your </em> roommate...” </p>
<p>“That I’ve known for two days,” Stephen snorted. “I don’t know what your goal is here—are you actually trying to impress him or just befriend him? I think you should choose one before you keep failing miserably at both.”</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Quill muttered. “I want both. He’s pretty and he’s smart and there’s so much underneath all that salt, I can tell. I wanna know him.” </p>
<p>“Okay, well then I suggest keeping your hook-ups out of my dorm building and maybe going a little easy on him.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but I wasn’t even hitting on him. Yet.”</p>
<p>Stephen rolled his eyes, taking a deep sip of his smoothie. “Yeah, something tells me that hitting on him is a great way to scare him away for good so just... don’t. Got it?” </p>
<p>“Ugh, fine. I will relegate myself to his friendzone.” </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>~ </p>
<p>Scott's shift wasn't over until much later that night, so when he finally made it back to the dorms around ten o'clock, he made sure to let himself in the room as quietly as possible in case Stephen was already asleep.</p>
<p>Stephen was sitting at his desk with his earphones in, and didn’t hear the door.</p>
<p>Scott debated telling Stephen he was back, but decided against it as he got ready for bed. He didn't want to disturb the other omega.</p>
<p>Stephen closed his book and his laptop a few minutes later, deciding to go into the shower only to find the door closed. “S-Scott?” he called.</p>
<p>Scott opened the door as he finished brushing his teeth. "Sorry. I was just getting ready for bed. Bathroom is all yours."</p>
<p>The smell of depression and oddly, tea and cranberries filled the room, and Stephen gaped. “S-Scott... you... your arms...” he reached forward gently, his finger tracing over a long scar that reaches from underneath his nightshirt and almost to his elbow, and dozens more on his other arm.</p>
<p>Scott flinched and moved away from Stephen's touch. "It's nothing," he mumbled as he got into bed.</p>
<p>Stephen frowned. “I... okay, alright. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean... oh, fuck.”</p>
<p>Scott ignored him and turned onto his side facing away from Stephen, staring at his bandaged hand. It would probably scar but that was no big deal...it was just going to add to his collection.</p>
<p>Stephen sunk into his nest, desperately scenting his alpha’s hoodie for comfort, foregoing his nightly ritual completely. The smells of home and safety surrounded him, but he still felt so, so sad. When he was sure Scott was asleep, he sent a text. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Pick me up, Alpha? Please </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Tony was just about to get into bed himself when he got the text and he frowned. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> Be there in five minutes. </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>He threw on a jacket and his shoes, made the short drive to Stephen's dorm, and quietly walked in, standing near the entrance to wait. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> I'm here</em>.</p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen carefully snuck out of the bedroom and to the lobby, where he launched himself into Tony’s arms.</p>
<p>Tony had barely gathered the omega in his arms before he smelled the sadness coming off of his mate in waves. "What's going on? Why are you upset?"</p>
<p>“I wanna go home,” Stephen mumbled pathetically, scenting his mate a little frantically. “It’s awful, it’s so much worse than I...” Stephen choked up a little, and his eyes burned. “I didn’t even see all of it—but it’s... please, just take me with you, I need safe, I need alpha <em> please.. </em>.”</p>
<p>"Okay… it’s okay." Tony whispered, gently rubbing Stephen's back and rumbling soothingly. "We'll go back to my place and talk alright?"</p>
<p>Stephen walked with him to his car awkwardly since he’s still wrapped around him.</p>
<p>When they got to the car, Tony managed to peel Stephen off him and put him in the car before getting in and driving them back to his house. Once they were inside, Tony led Stephen to the bedroom and had him sit on his bed before sitting next to him and pulling him into his arms. "Alright...now tell me what's going on."</p>
<p>Stephen curled against his alpha with a sigh of relief. “I don’t even know if I should say... I mean, he completely shut down when I—well, when I was done with my homework he was coming out of the bathroom and I saw… I <em> saw. </em> Whoever they are... they hurt him, Alpha. I couldn’t... stop staring. And he was upset, I guess. He went to bed without another word.”</p>
<p>"Saw what?"</p>
<p>“S-scars. Lots of them, all over his arms— huge, deep, deformed ones and ugly red ones and faded white ones... just scars, and I know there are more on his back because I saw one that went from his elbow to all the way under his shirt.” Stephen shuddered a little. “I never... I’ve never seen an omega so… who would do that, Tony? Why?”</p>
<p>"Christ…" Tony muttered and pulled his free hand down his face. "That's it. I'm doing some digging."</p>
<p>Tony leaned over and grabbed his laptop, typing into it for a few moments. It didn't take long to find what he needed... but there was practically nothing. All Tony found was a birth certificate and a college application and that confused him. There were no other hospital records for Scott or even school records. "This...I don't get it." The alpha mumbled.</p>
<p>Stephen frowned as he read over Tony’s arm. “How could he have wounds that leave scars like that but no hospital records?”</p>
<p>"There's no trace of the records being erased either." Tony did some more digging, asking JARVIS to search other records. He reads them, swearing quietly. "It looks like his mother died in childbirth...so his father took care of him. Except, the identity of the person listed as his father seems to be falsified. It's likely that...Scott was probably abused by his father. There aren't any traces of school records either, but how did he get into college—of <em>course</em>. Electrical engineering and cybersecurity... he at least had to hack into the college system." He typed some more and nodded. "Yeah. Look. See this?” Tony pointed at some lines of code. “There's traces of hacking here."</p>
<p>Stephen gaped. “He... hacked his way in? I guess he had to get away somehow…”</p>
<p>"Looks like it. He must have self-educated."</p>
<p>“Or...” Stephen swallowed. “Whoever the father is, maybe he made him learn for some reason. Homeschooled him. Made him stay away from society.”</p>
<p>"That's...also possible. The abuse could explain his behavior too...why he doesn't act like an omega normally would, why he doesn’t know things. His father might not have let him so now that's all he knows. His father is probably an alpha that thinks of omegas as nothing but objects for an alpha's pleasure and to use around the house." Tony growled.</p>
<p>Stephen whimpered. “We can’t... tell anyone he’s not supposed to be here. We can’t tell anybody about this, if they kick him out they’ll send him back and who knows what his Alpha will do...”</p>
<p>"We won't. Don't worry." Tony said gently. "Did you get the story of what happened out of Quill or Scott?"</p>
<p>Stephen snorted. “Met Quill for lunch. Turns out Scott saw him this morning, cozied up to some floozy from in our building, and they argued about it. Which makes sense now. Quill is intrigued by him and he thinks Quill has the potential to turn out some worthless knothead—or worse, maybe, even like his dad.”</p>
<p>"He...he might hate Alphas. He was obviously hit, probably belittled...and maybe even starved."</p>
<p>Stephen sighed, reaching over, shutting the laptop, and pulling himself into Tony’s lap. “That makes sense given how he reacted to you getting him lunch. I don’t want him to hate you,” he mumbled. “I have no idea how to help him.”</p>
<p>Tony sighed too and put the laptop aside before pressing his nose and mouth against Stephen's scent gland and the bondmark there. </p>
<p>"He's never had a pack...hell...he's never had anyone that cared about him.” </p>
<p>“That's why he looked at me the way he did when I helped him with his hand." Stephen finally allowed himself to relax, submitting happily as his alpha nipped at their mark on his neck. “I did what anybody would do,” he said. “Do you think maybe if I help him he’ll think of me as pack? I mean, you and Rhodey became pack and you were roommates too.”</p>
<p>"Maybe...but it will be hard. If anyone can do it though, it's you."</p>
<p>Stephen leaned up and kissed him, smiling. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled and kissed him back. "Are you feeling a little better?"</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he breathed.</p>
<p>"Maybe you can help him through his next heat." Tony mumbled.</p>
<p>Stephen’s eyes widened. “W-when... I don’t think he’ll need that. We’re already pretty positive he takes scent-masking pills. It wouldn’t be that far of a reach to presume he suppresses his heats entirely...”</p>
<p>"I wonder how long ago his last one was."</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I want to find out,” Stephen groaned.</p>
<p>"That can't be healthy." Tony sighed. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."</p>
<p>Stephen pulled himself as close as he can, falling asleep grateful to have an alpha like him.</p>
<p>Tony turned off the light and wrapped a protective arm around his mate before falling asleep as well.</p>
<p>In the morning, Stephen woke up with a series of text messages that made him want to cry.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Sorry you had to see that. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Didn’t mean to chase you off. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I can leave </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> or keep it covered. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I know it’s pretty gross. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen texted back, </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I'd miss you if you left. Sorry if I gave you a bad impression. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I’m here if you ever need to let things off your chest. You’re not gross. You’re just hurt, and it makes me sad that somebody hurt you. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>Scott sighed and texted, </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Why are you friends with someone like Quill?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> He’s not so bad, Scott. Really. Tony would hate him for coming around me if he were a bad alpha.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> That's because you're a bonded omega. He treats the unbonded ones like...things.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Has he treated *you* like a thing?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Not yet.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> So, no? </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Let’s make a bet. If you tell him straight up that you have no intention of fucking him and he leaves you alone, then you will know you were right. If you tell him and he carries on being terrible at being your friend then you’ll know he’s not what you think. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Scott made a face at his phone before typing, </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I don't want him anywhere near me. Period. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen frowned. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Your choice, I guess. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Tony woke up with a soft grumble and rubbed his eyes before glancing over at Stephen. "Why are you upset again?"</p>
<p>“Seems like Scotty has made up his mind about Quill. I guess it can’t be helped, but I had hopes, I guess.”</p>
<p>"He needs time, babe. He's in a different environment and he's going to be set in his ways. If we're going to help him, it'll take time."</p>
<p>Stephen huffed. “If I keep telling you you’re right it’s going to go to your head.”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled and pulled Stephen against him to scent. "Have classes today?"</p>
<p>“Not until noon.” Stephen stretched back on the bed and winked at Tony. “Interested in helping me study anatomy?”</p>
<p>"Depends. I'd like to see some anatomy grow in you over time." Tony smirked as he noses at Stephen's scent gland.</p>
<p>Stephen rolled his eyes and said, “we agreed not until after after my specialty. But for now, we can practice.”</p>
<p>Tony sighed dramatically. "I suppose practice will do."</p>
<p>After their morning romps—one in bed and one in the shower—Tony drove Stephen back to campus. "Try to get him to open up...but be gentle about it. If we're right, he's dealt with enough shit in his life."</p>
<p>Stephen sighed. “Yeah, I... I’ll try to go easy on him. He’s probably hiding somewhere on campus anyway at this rate.”</p>
<p>"If he's not in class, he's probably in your room."</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll find out soon enough. Love you!” With a quick kiss, Stephen ran inside to get his books before going to his class.</p>
<p>"Love you too." Tony drove away once Stephen was safely in his dorm. When the omega entered his room, Scott pulled down the sleeves of his sweater, even though they were already covering him. "S-Sorry. I didn't know you were coming. I'll leave." He got up from his desk to leave the room.</p>
<p>“No, no. Hey, stay. It’s okay, I’m not kicking you out. I’ve got about ten minutes to get to class, I just needed to grab my book and notes. But... let’s talk, okay?”</p>
<p>Scott looked at Stephen warily but sat back down. "Talk about what?" He mumbled.</p>
<p>“First, I guess I just want to apologize, okay? I didn’t mean to get all in your space or embarrass you about your, um, your scars. I guess I just... have never seen anything like that before. But I swear I won’t bring it up again unless you want to talk about it, okay?”</p>
<p>"They...they don't disgust you?" Scott asked in a small voice.</p>
<p>“Not for the reason you think.” Stephen sat down, carefully meeting his eyes. “<em> You </em> are not and will never be disgusting. You are my roommate and my new friend, and there is nothing gross or weird about you. Okay? I’m disgusted that anyone dared to put those marks on you because they were wrong. What they did was evil and disgusting, but not you, okay? Never you.”</p>
<p>Scott looked down when Stephen finished. "They're… not a big deal. Not anymore."</p>
<p>“Okay. Well, I won’t make a big deal of them again, okay?” He shouldered his bag and said, “I’ll see you later, okay? And hey, feel free to call me or text me or whatever, whenever you want.”</p>
<p>"Uh...sure. Thanks." Scott nodded and focused back on the homework on his desk.</p>
<p>Stephen nodded and ran all the way to class, barely making it in time. After class he has a lab, and then he went to the library to study for a while, texting to see if Scott can meet for dinner.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Sorry. I'm busy. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen frowned. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Okay well let me know, I guess. Going off-campus to eat. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Scott froze and prayed to whatever god out there that still pitied him that Stephen wasn’t going where he thought he was going. When he finished his homework, he put his things away and changed before heading to his shift at the cafe, where he bussed tables.</p>
<p>Stephen met Tony and Quill, of course, at a sweet little cafe just outside the campus called Ginger’s. When they walked inside, they liked the decor. The hostess put them in a booth away from the door, which was nice.</p>
<p>Stephen studied the menu, smiling, while Quill looked around.</p>
<p>Tony raised an eyebrow at Quill. "Looking for something, big guy? Your next lay?"</p>
<p>Quill snorted. “No, I... nobody’s caught my interest, I guess.”</p>
<p>"Since when? You take anyone that throws themselves at you." </p>
<p>“I mean, yes. Sure. But I guess nobody’s been...” Quill sighed. “Anyway. I need lots of coffee, I have a long night tonight.”</p>
<p>"Doing what exactly?"</p>
<p>Meanwhile Scott came out to clean a table a few tables away.</p>
<p>“Homework,” Quill muttered. “I do actually learn sometimes. Do you guys think I get around too much?”</p>
<p>"Yes," both Tony and Stephen said unanimously.</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Quill mumbled. “Well now I feel pretty insecure about that shit,” he mumbled. “I’m not... I don’t wanna be an asshole.”</p>
<p>"Why's that?" Tony asked as he closed his menu. He looked over when he heard a small smash and a quiet curse.</p>
<p>Stephen heard the sound too, but he couldn't see over the top of his booth. He frowned. “Quill, you always liked that Os throw themselves at you. What changed?”</p>
<p>Quill picked at his napkin. “I’m not... a user. Am I? I mean, I have fun, but I never treated an O with anything other than a good time. Neither of us ever expect to mate and have fucking babies after, so why should I make them believe that’s what I want? Wouldn’t that make it worse? I don’t understand. Really, I don’t get it. Why does that make <em> me </em> the user?”</p>
<p>"Sometimes... sometimes Omegas can't think clearly while in heat. Instinct kicks in. An instinct to breed. So they find the closest alpha that will knot them." Tony muttered. "That doesn't mean consent," He added as he caught a glimpse of Scott picking up the broken glass on the floor.</p>
<p>Quill shook his head. “No. I don’t mess with Os in heat. I get that, really. Any O that ends up with me is in their right mind and they want to. I’m not that kind of alpha.”</p>
<p>"That's how it looks to other omegas though."</p>
<p>“Hmm. Noted,” Quill said thoughtfully. He heard the subtext, <em> that’s what Scott thought </em>, and he fell quiet for a while.</p>
<p>Tony took a drink of water. "What would your first thought be if an omega had sex with every alpha in their path?"</p>
<p>Quill shrugged. “Honestly settling down with somebody like that would never cross my mind cos it doesn’t seem like something they’d be interested in. I mean, anybody could live their life how they want… there’s no judgement here, especially from me. But if an O doesn’t act like they want to settle down, why should I take them seriously?”</p>
<p>Tony raised another eyebrow but said nothing more as a waitress came to their table to take their order. </p>
<p>Quill conceded the point to Tony, muttering to himself, “well, I’ve truly fucked up, then.”</p>
<p>"Probably." Tony shrugged unapologetically. “When I met Steph I quit all my shenanigans because I wanted him to take me seriously.”</p>
<p>Scott moved on to the next table and kept his head down when he recognized the three friends.</p>
<p>Stephen saw Tony glancing over again and was confused. </p>
<p>Quill sips his coffee, frowning.</p>
<p>Tony gently nudged Stephen to get his attention silently and tilted his head toward the omega a few tables away, cleaning.</p>
<p>Quill saw and turned, trying to see, too. He sunk in his seat when he realized that Scott was the one cleaning. “Ugh, fuck, he hates me, now, and apparently I’m an asshole, and I... should probably go.”</p>
<p>“Hey... Quill—”</p>
<p>He left a ten on the table to cover his coffee and ducked out of the cafe in a hurry, leaving Scott staring after him, looking offended.</p>
<p>The offended expression turned defeated before Scott grabbed the tub of dishes and disappeared into the back with it. Sure, he hated how the alpha treated omegas (by taking from them whether it was freely given or not), but driving him away would have happened sooner or later. If it wasn't his hate for them, it would have been his smell if he forgot to take his suppressants. Maybe the scars too. Omegas were supposed to be perfect and he was nothing close to it. It was another reason he stayed away from alphas...to protect himself from the hurt.</p>
<p>Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe we should tell Quill."</p>
<p>Stephen shook his head. “I... don’t know. We massively invaded his privacy as it is. He doesn’t need Quill tiptoeing around him, things are complicated enough.”</p>
<p>"I don't even know where to start with Scott." Tony muttered. "He may not have a smell but there's plenty he says with his eyes."</p>
<p>“That’s so true. He’s much more expressive than he thinks.”</p>
<p>"Just now...when Quill left...he looked defeated. Tired. He screamed at us to stay away but his eyes..." </p>
<p>The waitress brought them their food, looking a little disappointed that the unmated alpha seemed to have left. </p>
<p>Tony bit into his burger.</p>
<p>Stephen frowned. “If he really wants Quill to like him then...” he shook his head, dipping his fries in a thick milkshake before stuffing them in his mouth. “Confusing, this is all confusing.”</p>
<p>Tony snorted. "Well imagine what's going through your roommate's head." Toward the end of dinner, Tony stared off into the distance thoughtfully. "Maybe you and him can do something. Just the two of you. No alphas."</p>
<p>“That’s an idea!” Stephen finished his milkshake with a loud slurp. “We should have just a basic movie night.”</p>
<p>"I can drop off movies and a tv for you two." Tony offered.</p>
<p>“Oh—jeez, you don’t have to—you don’t mind?”</p>
<p>"Who do you think you're talking to?"</p>
<p>“I mean, fair...”</p>
<p>"Anything else? I can bring you anything."</p>
<p>“Popcorn and loooots of chocolate, Alpha.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Do you know what he likes?" He wiped his hands on a napkin before throwing it on his plate.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know,” Stephen mused.</p>
<p>"Well, you can figure it out and I can have stuff delivered if you want." Tony said. The waitress brought the check but he just handed her his card. "Need anything?"</p>
<p>“You’ve done so much...”</p>
<p>Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around Stephen to pull him close and kiss his temple with a rumble. "You are my mate, my omega. I want to make sure you want for nothing."</p>
<p>Stephen leaned up to kiss his lips and scent, sighing happily. “You’re the best, Alpha.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Later, at home, Stephen was studying when Scott walked in again.</p>
<p>"Oh...you're up late." Scott mumbled.</p>
<p>Stephen scrubbed his eyes and turned to look at Scott, cracking his back. “Oh, hey. Yeah, it’s... homework is piling on,” he laughed. “Gotta take at least another hour to finish this before I can sleep, and I still have to be up early tomorrow. Tl;dr, I’m gonna need coffee. Or I’m gonna die. Or both. How was your night?”</p>
<p>Scott shrugged as he grabbed his pajamas. "Boring. I'm going to take a shower." He headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower, getting dressed before coming back out. "I'm going to bed."</p>
<p>Stephen watched him pull the covers on his (empty) bed up and turned his lamp low so Scott could sleep. After a moment he whispered, “let's do something together tomorrow?”</p>
<p>"...Like what?"</p>
<p>“Whatever you want, Scotty. Anything… well, except murder. Or other violent crime.”</p>
<p>"Well there goes my idea," Scott mumbled jokingly.</p>
<p>Stephen snorted.</p>
<p>"...With who?" Scott finally asked after a few silent minutes.</p>
<p>“Just us,” Stephen smiled. “Wanna get to know my roomie.”</p>
<p>Scott pushed his blankets down a little to peer at Stephen. "Something tells me you already have an idea."</p>
<p>“Not really? I mean Tony’s dropping us off a tv tomorrow. We could binge watch shitty movies. Or not.”</p>
<p>Scott pondered it for a minute. "...sure. I haven't seen pretty much any movie ever so..."</p>
<p>Stephen stiffened. “N-none?! Oh my god.” He pulled out his phone and texted, </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> It’s a go on movies.  </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I need... all of them. All the movies.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I'll drop it all off in the morning. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Scott watched Stephen text who he could only assume was his alpha, biting his lower lip. "Is he always nice to you?"</p>
<p>Stephen smiled. “Not just nice, even bad alphas can be nice. No, Tony is <em> good </em>. He is generous and very respectful even when we’re mad at each other… which is a lot. He and I are both pretty stubborn.”</p>
<p>"...Does he hit you?"</p>
<p>“Never. Never ever. He has never hit me and he has never used his Voice on me when he is angry, and he has never forced me to submit.”</p>
<p>"Sounds too good to be true." Scott whispered.</p>
<p>“It’s not,” Stephen said sadly. “It’s how alphas should be. It’s how most alphas are. Even the slutty ones,” he snorted.</p>
<p>"Your dad too?" Scott asked with a tiny voice.</p>
<p>Stephen stood up from his bed and walked across the room, scooting himself onto Scott’s bed over the covers and wrapping him in a hug. “My dad, too. You’re gonna be okay, you know that, right?”</p>
<p>"Am I?"</p>
<p>“Yes. I won’t let anything else bad happen to you, okay?”</p>
<p>"I appreciate the thought but you can't protect me from everything."</p>
<p>“I’m going to protect you until you’re sick of me and then I’ll keep protecting you.”</p>
<p>"You barely know me." Scott argued.</p>
<p>“Well that’s what tomorrow is for. And any time after that. Besides, I don't know you that well yet, but I like you. I can tell we’re gonna be good friends.”</p>
<p>After a moment, Scott asked, "why do you have to be up early tomorrow?"</p>
<p>“Lab before my first class. And Tony’s bringing everything over, and I’m gonna be hungry and need coffee, so breakfast has to fit in there somewhere.”</p>
<p>"Wait...Tony's coming over? I don't have classes tomorrow. I guess I could go to the library until he's gone—"</p>
<p>“Not a chance. Don't worry he won't chase you out or something. I could stay if it makes you feel better...”</p>
<p>"No! You have classes! I'll...um...I'll be okay."</p>
<p>“That sounds like ‘this is going to be awful’ but okay. Tell you what. I’ll see if he can bring the stuff after labs but before class. Once he’s done setting things up, I'll grab my breakfast to go.”</p>
<p>Scott looked at him with curious golden eyes. "...You would do that?"</p>
<p>“Sure. Yeah. Whatever helps, you know?”</p>
<p>Stephen gave him one more squeeze and then slipped away to his own bed.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Scott whispered, turning over in his bed to go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott and Stephen take a day to get to know each other.<br/>Quill helps a <strike>crush</strike> friend in need.<br/>Scott is... having a bad week.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! New chapter of this. There aren’t any trigger warnings for this chapter but please be mindful of the topics of this over-all story. Feel free to stop and ask for a summary at any time and one of us will give it to you here, on tumblr, or in one of our many discord servers.</p>
<p>Roll clip!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 3</b>
</h2>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Stephen schlepped himself to labs at 7:30 with no coffee, but made it back to the dorm in time for Tony to be pulling up. He walked happily to the car, leaning through the open window to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony accepted the kiss and then laughed when he got out of the car and got a good look at his mate. "You look like you need to be caffeinated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Stephen whined. “I need to be caffeinated four times at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled and leaned into the car, coming out with a paper cup. "Guess it's a good thing I made an extra stop." He handed the coffee to Stephen, then walked to the trunk of his car and opened it to pull out the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen looked at the coffee in his hands with so much relief he might have cried. “You’re a god. A coffee god. Marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony chuckled and carried the TV inside to Stephen and Scott's room. "Do I need to get you a mirror for your bathroom?"</span>
</p>
<p><span>“I—I don’t know? I mean I have one that I can use on my desk and I don’t know if Scott—oh, hey, Scotty.” </span>Stephen let them into his dorm room, finding Scott inside.</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes when his mate completely missed what he was insinuating, but didn’t bother correcting him when he walked into the room. Scott looked up and squirmed nervously when the alpha walked in, looking between Tony and the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where am I putting the tv?" Tony asked as non-threateningly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen pointed to a low bookcase that would hold the tv and smiled at Scott. “Hey, go ahead,” he said pointing to the bathroom, “if you need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott shook his head and just tried to stay out of the way (and as far from Tony as possible) while the alpha set up the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright. I'll go get the box of movies and the bag of snacks I bought. Then I'll be gone,” Tony said before leaving the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen sighed after him happily. “I love him,” he cooed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott grunted and picked at the threads of his comforter. When Tony came back minutes later, he set the box in front of the bookcase and handed the bag of snacks to Stephen. "Popcorn, chocolate, and a variety of other things just in case."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen sipped his coffee as he looked through the bag. “Awwh, you’re the best!” He held up a bag of circus peanuts, opening it and chomping into one fluffy treat. “You’d hate these,” he said around his mouthful. “See what you like in there, Scott,” he added, handing him the rest of the bag. “I’m off to class.” With a wave and a kiss on the cheek for his mate, he took off, his coffee and circus peanuts in hand. “We’ll watch movies in the afternoon!” he called over his shoulder, “you should see what you want to watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott opened his mouth but Stephen left before he could say anything. Stephen had left him alone with his alpha and it made Scott extremely nervous. Tony seemed to catch onto his discomfort immediately though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm leaving too. If you need anything, tell Stephen and he'll let me know." Tony soothed as he stepped toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott nodded once, giving Tony a glimpse of a raised scar crawling up the middle of his back toward his neck. The Alpha's eyes briefly glowed burgundy with anger and protectiveness, but he forced himself out of the room before Scott noticed or he did something to make the skittish omega uncomfortable. Stephen’s reaction made so much more sense now that he’d seen the scars himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott, meanwhile, slowly slipped off his bed to glimpse into the box. He looked through the movies, picking a couple he thought looked good before looking back at his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at Stephen's bed and at the nest on it, and then looked back at his own normally-made bed. With a deep breath, he tried making his own nest, but halfway through, it started to feel wrong. He fixed his bed back to its perfectly tucked and straightened way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Stephen came back from class, he did find Scott still in the bedroom, a couple of movies still lying at the foot of his very neat bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott bit his lower lip when Stephen returned and looked at the movies he had taken out, staring down at his comforter to pick at the loose threads. "You said to pick some out..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen smiled. "Yeah, for sure. Hey, did you eat? I brought…shitty cafeteria pizza, lots of soda and juice and candy to go along with the pile of snacks Tony brought us. There's Coke, of course, Sprite, orange soda—I brought cans of OJ and cranberry juice from the campus store to keep in the mini-fridge too." He gestured to the stack of canned drinks he just set down. "Anyway, you pick what you like, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked at him in confusion. "But it's your food."</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Hey, no. I’m never gonna buy this much food and not bring you something… that just seems rude. If there's something I don't want you to eat I'll just say so, okay? And you do the same. Otherwise, feel free to eat whatever I bring here. Including this shitty cafeteria pizza. I'm pretty sure they order those premade and frozen, yikes." </span>But he grabbed two paper plates from somewhere and piled two slices onto each plate, handing one to Scott. </p>
<p>
  <span>Scott took the plate and stared at it before looking at the canned drinks. "...Can I have some of the orange juice?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen walked over and yanked a can out of the pack to hand it to him. "They're not a hundred percent cold, be warned. I’ll dump them into the mini-fridge so you can have them when you want them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott nodded and opened the can. "Thank you." He practically inhaled both the orange juice and his first slice of pizza. "Do you have to do anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m free.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott nodded and started on his second slice of pizza. "So...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So which one do you wanna watch first?” Stephen looked at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finding Nemo</span>
  </em>
  <span> DVD and smiled. “This is a classic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is? I've never seen it." Scott mumbled around his pizza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen put in the DVD and opened a bag of butter popcorn, dumping in a pack of Reese’s pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott watched the other omega curiously. "Why did you do that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna taste it and see?” he held the bag out for Scott to take some.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott shrugged and took a small handful before throwing it all in his mouth. He subconsciously purred at the wonderful sweet and salty flavors, licking his fingers. "That's...really good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen smiled. “You like it?” He shared some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah." Scott took some more and turned his attention to the movie. "Thanks, Stephen." Partway through the movie, Scott sighed and nibbled on some skittles he found in the bag of treats Tony had brought. "I feel like you want to ask me things..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. I mean, I guess, but I don’t want to encroach on your boundaries. I honestly just want us to be friends. We’re gonna live here, so we might as well be good friends, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott shrugged. "I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So let me ask, then, where are you from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...San Francisco."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a long way from home,” Stephen commented. “It’s nice out there, I hear. I’m from Papillion—err, Omaha, Nebraska.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The farther I am from home the better." Scott said as he nibbled on some more candy. Part of him was okay with the thought about opening up to Stephen and telling him anything. Carrying around all his secrets was getting tiring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen snorted. “Cheers to that. Love my family, don’t get me wrong, but fucking off was the right thing to do, especially now that I’m mated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're going to stay with Tony after you graduate?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, definitely. He has one more year to go on his doctorate, and then we’re off to start our own pack once I've graduated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really love him...and trust him..." Scott trailed off with a bewildered mumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen smiled. “I’m happy with him. He’s safe, and strong—and you’ve seen, he’ll do anything for me, even stupid things like this,” he gestured to the TV. “I mean, when we’re alone it’s different, obviously. He's an alpha, he’s possessive, and his instincts are the same as anybody’s. He bites and he hand-feeds me and,” he flushes, “knots. But I mean, even all of that stuff is good and safe, he’d never hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott stared at the TV. "I don't know what I'm going to do after I graduate… and you'll graduate before I do so I'll get a different roommate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that scare you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott sighed and hesitated before nodding. "I was just worried about getting here. I never thought about after."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll work something out for you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll figure something out. I'm not your responsibility."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want, we can move off campus for my last year, room in an apartment. That way, even when I move in with Tony, you can have a place of your own, or we can find you another roommate that will be okay for you, instead of you getting placed with a random person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't afford an apartment," Scott whispered and takes a sip of his orange... soda, this time. "I...I tried to do what you did...with your bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, a nest?” Stephen tilts his head. “What’d you think about it? Also, you probably couldn’t afford it on your own but I bet you could with a roommate. I’d help us find something good, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It felt wrong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did it feel wrong?” Stephen asked gently. “Is it... because of your pack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have a pack!" Scott snapped and then curled in on himself when he realized that he practically yelled at Stephen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen frowned. “Hey—it’s okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to upset you. We don’t have to talk about it anymore if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached over carefully and rubbed Scott’s back. “I’m sorry you have no pack,” he whispered. “It must be confusing having to learn all of these things now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger omega flinched away from Stephen's touch. "Learning what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen pulled his hand back, apologetic. “Sorry,” he said quietly. “I meant, having to learn from scratch about alphas and packs and seeing how alphas can be. Must be hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott pulled on the sleeves of his sweater to cover his scars. "I don't know how to be an omega...and even if I did..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Stephen said. “If you ever decide you want to learn healthy pack dynamics, there are a lot of resources here on campus too. It could show you things like what it means to be an O and how we operate within packs in a way that’s safe. But... don’t feel pressure to mate up or whatever, or be a perfect omega, or any of that. You take all of that at your pace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I don't want to go to anyone. There will be questions...and I don't want to deal with that. They'll try to help me and that will make it worse."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen considered. “Well, that’s okay too.” He figured, knowing that Scott hacked into the system and falsified his acceptance, that if they tried to dig too deep helping him, they could discover what he did and expel him. “You’ll still have me and Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... For now." Scott muttered. "I...I want to trust Tony but...it's hard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's okay. He gets it. He’ll go at your pace.” He smiled. “Let’s put in another movie. Wanna watch ‘Footloose?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott scrunched his nose. "What's that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's a movie about a buncha stuffy people in a town and the high schoolers protest for their ability to dance at prom. It’s kinda silly but it’s a fun movie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they watched, Stephen asked Scott, “Do you like to dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dunno. Probably not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen got up and puts their snacks on the bed. “Come on, dance with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked up at him like he's crazy. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on!” Stephen started dancing to the Footloose theme as it plays in the movie, being a little bit ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll pass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, please? Cut footloose, Scotty!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott sighed and got up, watching Stephen dance and trying to figure out what to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Stephen said, slowing down so Scott could copy him. “Like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott blushed as he tries to follow Stephen's lead. "I feel stupid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's part of the fun,” Stephen chuckled, doing a little spin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger omega tries to get into it, but like with the nest he tried to make, it felt too foreign so he stopped and sat down with a frown. "...I can't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen sat down next to him, still smiling. “That’s okay. We’ll keep trying until you feel right. Or, until you feel free, because that’s how dancing feels sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if that's never?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be. You finally got away. You are free, Scott. It just hasn’t hit you yet. When it does, I promise to dance with you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott munched on some more popcorn as he pondered over Stephen's words. "How do you know I was trying to escape?" He finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because nobody wants to stay somewhere where they’re hurt like this.” Stephen’s fingers twitch toward the edge of Scott's sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott flinched again. "I'm trying to keep them covered."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they still hurt?” Stephen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When they're touched." Scott admitted quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, jeez, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I won’t touch again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott shrugged. "I'm used to it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That...” Stephen sputtered, gritting his teeth. “No. If you don’t want to be touched, if it hurts, you shouldn’t have to just ‘be used to it’.” He huffed, trying to release his sudden anger. “L-last night when I hugged you? Why didn’t you say anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I know you were just trying to be nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen frowned. “I am trying to be nice... I don’t want to hurt you, Scott.” He wrung his hands. “It’s okay. Now I know, I’ll be more careful. Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long silence of just watching the movie, Scott asked, "is...is Quill part of your pack?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. We’re not, like, pack-bonded or something, but I consider him family, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott pulled at the threads of his comforter again. "Even when he is the way he is?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen shrugged. “He... is thinking about stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott snorted. "You mean the next omega he's going to knot?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Uh, he literally asked me if it’s true everyone thinks he’s a knothead. He said he doesn’t use O's in heat, doesn’t deal with people he thinks can’t consent. He figured that was fine but... I think you shook his perspective a little.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott blinked and looked up at Stephen. "What do you mean? I barely said anything to him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair, but think about what you did say. Whatever it was, he definitely asked us about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott thought back to that moment. "I just said that just because omegas throw themselves at him, he shouldn't use them like objects..." He sighed. "I also might have said that I didn't understand how you were friends with someone like him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yikes. Well, as harsh as that is, he probably is thinking about stuff in a different light now, so… well done, question mark?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott sighed heavily. "I'm just going to stay away from him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, but just know that he’ll respect whatever decision you make.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will he?" Scott huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. He might be a complete slut but he won't force you to interact with him. I honestly think he just wanted to befriend you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No thanks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen burst out laughing. “Fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger omega looked at the older in surprise. "Why are you laughing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re funny as fuck,” Stephen wheezed. “And I’m thinking about Quill’s face when you deadpan him like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott rolled his eyes and then stopped to look down. "Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't hit me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he hit you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I snapped at him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but that’s not an excuse for—is that why you got scared just now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott bit his lower lip and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww—hey, get mad at me and snap at me and tell me to fuck off, and maybe I’ll get mad and tell you to fuck off too. But I won’t ever hurt you, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not my place." Scott mumbled as he looked back at the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen didn’t know what to make of that. "Not your... place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nevermind." Scott said quickly. "How many movies are there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However many you want.” Stephen reached over and grabbed their snacks. “More circus peanuts! Aww, he loves me.” He pulled them out of the bag and also pulled out gummy orange slices. “Meh,” he said, tossing them aside. Then he gasped, holding up the family sized bag of peanut M&amp;Ms like it was the holy grail. “Aaahhhhhhhh,” he sung dramatically, imagining a heavenly glow and angels harmonizing with him perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked at Stephen like he had gone insane and picked up the gummy orange slices curiously. He had been snacking on the actual fruit and orange soda so he opened them when Stephen showed no interest in them. He threw one in his mouth and his eyes widened before he started throwing more into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Stephen whimpered, hugging the bag close to his chest. Then he saw Scott and the bag of orange slices. “Like those, huh?” he pulled out another bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott blushed. "I...really like orange-flavored things."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Stephen smiled. He handed over another can of orange soda and a bottle of water along with the second bag of gummy oranges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the water for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re having lots of sugar. Water will keep us from intense sugar comas or stomach aches.</span>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I want a sugar coma," Scott joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen snorted. “Suit yourself,” he chuckled, taking his own bottle of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you eat cranberries?" Scott asked a little while later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. The dried kind, like those with almonds during class as a snack. And I love cranberry juice. And tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I noticed the other day that you smelled like them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Stephen frowns. “I guess... Tony says sometimes I smell like cranberries when I’m sad or stressed. Maybe that’s what it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You smelled like tea, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I always smell like tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott pauses and sniffs the air around Stephen before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen smiled. “I guess that’s probably my base scent. I’ll smell like that when I feel normal or happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scents change?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Remember when you first met Quill in the caf, that some guy said something to you and he got all...” he rolled his eyes. “Well, he stinks when he’s mad but don’t tell him I said that. Normally, he smells... heh, I bet you’ve smelled it. Smells like cinnamon, or spicy candy, or something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't like cinnamon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not how intense it gets when he’s upset. It’s fine most of the time, though. But that’s just... our bodies signal to others how we’re feeling as a natural sort of defense. Without your smell, for example, It’s harder to warn unwanted attention away or signal that you need alpha help because you’re scared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need an alpha." Scott said sourly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess you’ll never smell like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I take suppressants anyway." The younger omega sniffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could tell,” Stephen said cautiously. “Sometimes you seem scared but I can’t smell it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've made it until now because of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve done well, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is your mom nice?" Scott changed topics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mom is great. She and I were pretty close until I presented. Then... there were some issues, but we worked it out pretty well eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...what kind of issues?" Scott asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes omegas can sync heats. It caused friction. When I presented my mom was... she wouldn’t let me see my dad for a while, she’d get angry and we’d argue. I took over watching the pups a lot, she didn’t take to it well either. So there was a year or two where we fought almost constantly. But then we managed to work it out. By the time I went to high school, we were okay.” Stephen glanced at Scott. “Even when we argued and fought, my mom was never violent, and my dad never had to use his Voice or anything drastic or painful to calm us down. It’s... normal for presenting to cause some struggles in packs sometimes. It’s not normal for packs to respond to that friction with aggression or violence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh..." Scott uttered quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah...ummm...I guess it's a good thing I'm taking suppressants."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not wrong,” he said softly. “And you should use them if you feel comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I use them because I have to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Stephen asks curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Being an omega would get in the way of everything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You learn to live with it, I guess. It makes sense that you wouldn’t want to if you never dealt with it before.” Stephen's eyes widened. “Wait. Have you... do you... get heats?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was your last heat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I presented." Scott said casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen's jaw dropped. “W-when was that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I was thirteen?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W o w,” Stephen breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Scott asked around a mouthful of popcorn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, that’s not a bad thing. I just can’t imagine... I mean, I take heat suppressants during the school year because god, you’re right, preheating in the middle of a test or stress-heating during finals—literally fuck that. But I can’t imagine not letting it happen during the summer, when neither Tony or I would be overwhelmed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott paused. "Uh...yeah. That's why I do it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Stephen snorted. “Well, whatever your reasons are, I agree that it gets in the way. It’s totally valid and normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything else you're dying to ask me?" Scott mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it feel to have a friend you can say anything to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked at Stephen. "You mean you? I don't know..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen smiled a little. “Okay,” he said. “Let me know when you figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Okay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>===</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill found himself wanting a break from the noise of his frat house while he studied. He liked Theta Tau but the guys were a bit rowdy and he had a test to study for. So he packed his books, notes, and music and headed off to that little cafe Stephen and Tony had dragged him to. Music in his ears, he ordered fries and a milkshake and got to work, not really paying much attention to what was around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott had started to feel a little under the weather when he showed up for work. He felt feverish, but since he didn't handle food, he decided to tough it out. But it got worse. In the one hour he had been at work, the bearable low fever had turned into his body feeling like he was going to melt and he had to sit down in the back before he passed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill went to put a french fry in his mouth when he paused. Something didn’t smell right. Frowning, he chewed and underlined a section of text.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Scott's co-workers approached him carefully. "Scott...you need to go home. You should have warned us your heat was coming up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott furrowed his brows and shook his head. "N-No...I don't have heats...take suppressants." He mumbled as he grabbed some ice and held it to the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The coolness of the ice was almost no help and his clothes were starting to feel scratchy against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Quill stopped what he was doing and stood up. Something was off, off, off. </span>He followed the scent to the door that leads to the staff area, frowning.</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott got back up despite his co-workers’ protests and he froze when he felt slick. The last time he had felt that was when he had presented and he panicked because he was in heat. He'd been taking suppressants though. He took them every morning at the same—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no...he was in such a rush that morning that he didn't remember taking them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scott..." The rest of her words are drowned out when his heat takes over even more. He started to panic.He couldn’t go into heat now, he’d lose awareness and anything could happen… </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone could… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It smelled… like cool, sweet mint and sunny, like oranges. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so sweet. It took him a second to notice his pants getting a little uncomfortable. Heat? But whoever it was was distressed, he could tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the door open and was surprised to find Scott sitting at a table, sweating and whimpering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scott?” he asked, careful not to seem threatening. “Hey, gonna take you home, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also texts, </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Hey, can you meet me at your room? I have Scott, he is in heat.</span>
    </em>
    
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>to Stephen, praying he gets an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott whimpered quietly at the heat and barely processed Quill's words. They were the only ones that came through to him clearer than everyone else and he shook his head. "No...don't need..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott whimpered more when he smelled cinnamon, his body slicking some more in response to the smell of alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, yes, alpha, that’s me.” He didn’t even think Scott knew he said that out loud. “Gonna get you somewhere safe, okay? Come on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega whimpered again and leaned toward Quill when he stepped closer, gripping onto the older man's shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'s hot..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill took the rag full of ice as he helped Scott stand, placing it gently over his neck. “There you go. Come on, gonna put you in the car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott's co-worker watched nervously. "Hey...I think I should call someone for him. He's not thinking straight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill glared. “If you must know, he has people waiting for him at home already. He is fine with me.” The distinct alpha quality of his voice makes both Scott and his co-worker whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone again to make sure. Thankfully, Stephen responded with a simple </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>On my way</span>
    </em>
    
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>which he showed to the coworker. “See? Now let me get him out of here. I could smell him all the way out in the dining hall, and you don’t want alphas getting antsy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The co-worker hesitated a little but nodded and let Quill take Scott. A small part of Scott screamed that he was with an alpha and that he wasn't safe, but the rest of his heat-riddled omega didn't care. The alpha's presence itself was helping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill guided him carefully to the car, trying not to let the intense heat scent get to him. He opened the windows as he drove, hoping to dissipate the scent and keep Scott cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they got back to the dorm, Quill was sweating. Thankfully, Stephen was already waiting to help him inside, armed with supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Golden eyes glanced over at Quill with pupils blown wide when he sensed the tension in the alpha and he reached over to grip Quill's sleeve with a purr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alpha..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill groaned. When he glanced in the mirror, he could see that his own eyes were ringed with deep, glowing burgundy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen pulled Scott gently out of the car, and Quill gripped the steering wheel hard to keep from growling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen needed help, though, so Quill gave in to his alpha instinct just a little and carried him inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott purred some more when he was enveloped by cinnamon, and he nosed at Quill's neck in search of his scent gland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alpha." The younger omega whimpered again. The logical side of Scott had been buried twenty minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill let his alpha rumble just a little. It would be so perfect...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to remind himself that Scott did not have heat arrangements and anything beyond this would be non-consensual. He still lets Scott nip at his scent glands, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen let him in quickly. Quill noticed that his nest is mostly empty, all of his things either bagged up or put away so that the heat wouldn’t destroy their scent. Quill made himself put Scott down on the bed and back away, but he was getting antsy. Heat was curling in his spine and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we have your hoodie? And your shirt.” Stephen pointed at the clothes he was wearing, and Quill handed them over without arguing. Stephen gave the tee shirt to Scott, who buried his nose in it immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was suddenly taken away from the alpha and his smell, Scott whined and curled up on his bed until something with the smell of cinnamon was given to him. He inhaled the scent with another purr until the feeling of his clothes started to bother him. He scratched at his clothes with a whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen sighed. “Okay, shoo. Out, I’ve got him now. Thank you, really. I’ve got to get him cool so it’s time for you to go. Bye, Quill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen slammed the door in Quill’s face and turned to help Scott out of his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hurts..." Scott complained as a familiar smell helped him with his clothes. Even the logical part buried deep down knew this person was safe. This omega was safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Stephen soothed. “Gonna help you, okay? Can I lay with you awhile? Look, here.” He handed over the hoodie too, laying down so that he could soothe Scott. He got a good eyeful of the extent of Scott’s scarring, and it made him want to vomit. He pushed that line of thought away and focused on letting Scott scent him (and Quill’s hoodie).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott clings to both Stephen and the hoodie alternating between scenting them until he finally settled with Stephen. His smell was constant and stronger, and even though it wasn't alpha, it was soothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen tries his best to be gentle, pushing sweaty hair away from his face, Scott's eyes now pure gold and glazed with fever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Quill dragged himself to his room and only barely managed to lock himself in before his rut dragged him under.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen's phone pinged with a text as Scott got comfortable enough to fall into a light doze.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Hey. I thought I was picking you up after your lab?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Sorry, sort of an emergency. Scott’s in heat. Guess he forgot his pill. Quill brought him home.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Fuck. How's that going?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Intense. I put my nest away in bags but do you mind coming to pick it up?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>“Seems like I jinxed you, did I?” Stephen mused as Scott curled further in on himself.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>If you think it won't cause any problems then of course. Have any of his instincts kicked in?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Yes. He’s scenting quill’s shirt like it’ll disappear. You should have seen Quill’s face when Scott called him alpha.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Scott called him alpha? Are we talking about the same kid?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I k n o w!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Hey...maybe he'll make a nest now?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Maybe. A nest of Quill’s things</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Whatever makes him comfortable, right?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Right. We’ll steal all his hoodies if we have to.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Anyway, I'll be there in a few minutes. What do you want me to do?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I’ll just leave the stuff by my door? You can come grab it. If the scent is too much I’ll make it up to you on the weekend 🙃</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Don't worry about it babe. Need me to pick up anything before I swing by?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Gummy orange slices, some water bottles, and some pheromone neutralizers for when the heat’s over so we can air out the room.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Alright. Make that few minutes a half hour.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Scott whined quietly against Stephen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen pulled him gently close, massaging at the back of his neck. Scott calmed again and slept some more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Another text pinged a little while later.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I'm on my way. Make sure your things are by your door and I'll leave the things I bought.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Stephen read the message and sent, </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Thanks</span>
    </em>
    
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>before going back to gently soothing Scott with the cool rag and his fingertips.  When he whined again, Stephen shifted him onto his back a little, so that he could stay cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott instead turned onto his other side and curled around the hoodie, burying his nose into it again and purring quietly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen rubbed his back, very careful since he remembered how it hurt before. “Like that scent, do you?” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Feel gross." Scott mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Want to clean up a little, then? I’ll help you into the shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Kay..." Scott nodded and sat up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen helped him into the shower, turning the water luke-warm but still cool enough to help. He guided Scott inside and carefully leaned him against the wall once he noticed how wobbly Scott seemed. “There you go,” he soothed. He used some unscented soap to carefully wash him, and then let him stand under the spray for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott sighed quietly under the lukewarm water, already feeling better when Stephen helped him wash up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen let him finish rinsing, carefully drying him. He let Scott sit on his bed while he stripped and changed Scott's sheets. With new sheets and Quill’s clothes in place, he helped Scott into bed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott laid down and looked at the clothes. "What are these?" He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re, uh… for you. They seemed to be helping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whose?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quill’s...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott growled and threw the clothes away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not remember what happened?” Stephen casually leaned over and put the thrown hoodie near the foot of the bed. “You were a little out of it, but Quill said he found you going into heat in the back of the cafe? They were trying to figure out what to do with you so he texted me and met me here. He’s the one that brought you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked at Stephen in disbelief. "He what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had to bring you home. He said he could smell it and other alphas were getting antsy. You were pretty happy he was carrying you,” Stephen teased gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him to give me his hoodie and his tee shirt and he did. Should have seen the entire hall drooling at him as he stood there with no shirt,” he chuckled. “But as soon as he put you down, he backed off. No touching, nothing bad. He was pretty good at it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What about before that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had both hands on the wheel, it looked like. You were pretty out of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I remember going to work...and then now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re okay for a bit. Hey, Quill didn’t do anything to you, okay? I woulda smelled it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked down at his blankets. "Why did he do it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it was the right thing to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was mean to him though." Scott said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes, maybe, but it wasn’t anything he didn’t need to hear and even if it were, it’s not permission to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's permission to look the other way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. And even if it were he isn’t that sort of person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott nodded and hesitated before reaching back over and grabbing the hoodie. He could feel his moment of clarity rapidly going away again and wanted to get comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen handed over the shirt too and said, “rest. If you need me to lay with you again, I’ll be right here okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah...umm...thanks Stephen." Scott said quietly. "Sorry you had to do this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem. If anything, I think I jinxed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How could you jinx me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was—we were talking about suppressants like last week and today it seems like you forgot yours. Better set a reminder so that doesn’t happen again. Those heats are rough without, uh, help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just in a rush. I might have forgotten to take them even if I had a reminder." Scott mumbled. "You don't have to stay, by the way. I can handle it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way. It’s your first heat since literally middle school, I’m staying. But if you need space that’s cool, I can be at my desk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got through that one mostly alone…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… just makes it worse. You shouldn’t have to go through your first heat alone.” Stephen frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott only shrugged and closed his eyes so he could try to get some sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen turned down the lights to help him rest, settling for watching a movie on his laptop with only one earbud in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>((And that was how Mama Bear Stephen got his first cub))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter is rated E and contains references that can be read as dub-con but mostly aren’t. Still, it’s a touchy subject involving heat cycles and sexual acts and lucidity, so you know, reader discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 4</b>
</h2><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometime later, after Tony had collected Stephen's things and the rest of the dorm had settled into silence for the night, Stephen heard a pained groan.</p>
<p>Scott <em>hurt</em> again. He hurt, he was hot, he felt gross again...but the thing that really kept him from sleeping was the cramps. The alpha smell on the hoodie he was clinging too didn't seem to help at all and he stifled a sob. He didn't remember his first heat being this bad.</p>
<p>“Aww... hey,” Stephen said, scrambling out of his seat and over to where Scott is laying, almost curled up on the bed. He laid down behind him carefully. “It’s alright, I’m here. what can I do?”</p>
<p>"Hurts..." Scott choked out.</p>
<p>“Shh, I know, I’m sorry. You’re okay. What can I do, Scotty?”</p>
<p>Scott whimpered his answer and curled up into a ball.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Stephen couldn’t help himself, he reached out and gently rubbed at Scott's back again, careful not to irritate the scars.</p>
<p>"<em>Alpha</em>," Scott keened unknowingly.</p>
<p>Stephen smiled a little, nudging Quill’s tee shirt closer to Scott.</p>
<p>Scott buried his face in the shirt too and calmed down just a little when the stronger smell helped a little.</p>
<p>“There you go,” Stephen soothed. He texted Quill and told him to bring something else over in the morning, but there was no response. Hopefully, he was just asleep.</p>
<p>Stephen's phone instead pinged with a text from Tony. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Holy shit, I could smell him the second I walked into the building. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen snorted. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> It’s his first heat since he was 13. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> You're kidding. It can't be healthy for him to take suppressants like that. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I understand him though. Whatever happened with him was probably just worse when he was in heat and too vulnerable. It sucks for the average unbonded O, much less one like him. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Well, now he's got you...and me to an extent.  </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I guess Quill too. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> He was surprised Quill managed to control himself and let him have his shirt lol </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Just let me know if either of you need anything okay? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Thanks ❤️ love you Alpha </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Love you too. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen tucked his phone away and focused on Scott, who was trying to scent him again.</p>
<p>"Don't… <em>need</em>…" The rest of Scott's sentence turns into unintelligible mumbles.</p>
<p>“Stop fighting it, Scotty,” Stephen said softly. “Give in, it hurts less. I promise.”</p>
<p>Scott nuzzled Quill's clothes and curled against Stephen.</p>
<p>Stephen pressed his fingers into Scott's hair, pulling him close so he could scent, and then massaged his scalp gently. “Feels good?” he asked.</p>
<p>Scott purred in response. "...Yeah."</p>
<p>“Good,” Stephen murmured, “you’re doing so good.”</p>
<p>"I'm kind of thirsty."</p>
<p>Stephen unwrapped Scott from him for a moment, and went to their mini-fridge where he pulled out two bottles of water and a can of orange juice.</p>
<p>Scott immediately reached for the orange juice first. Stephen opened the can and then handed it to him, helping him sit up to drink. Scott drank the juice quickly and sighed at the flavor and the coolness. "Thanks."</p>
<p>Stephen told him, “no problem,” and helped him lay down again. His fingers went back to gently massaging Scott’s neck and scalp. Scott flinched from the touch at first, but soon relaxed into it. After some time though, he started tossing and turning in discomfort.</p>
<p>“Tell me,” Stephen whispered.</p>
<p>Scott shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Tell me, Scotty.”</p>
<p>Scott whined and tried scenting Quill's clothes to ease the pain, but when it didn’t help, he whimpered. "It hurts..."</p>
<p>“Scotty, maybe... do you want an alpha?”</p>
<p>"No," he panicked, curling into a ball.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Maybe... maybe I can help you instead? You can still scent that, and I’ll just... help. Okay?”</p>
<p>"Help?"</p>
<p>“Yes, I can help you. Here, lay like this.” He helped Scott onto his back. “And now you can scent, and I’ll just... touch you. You can tell me to stop if you want me to, okay?”</p>
<p>Scott squirmed nervously, but if it was going to help with the pain, he was willing to give it a try. Even if it meant being touched. Stephen wouldn’t hurt him, he was safe.</p>
<p>Stephen started carefully, just trailing his fingers over Scott’s too-hot skin, gently pushing his hair away, rubbing at his scent glands with his thumb. As Stephen rubbed his glands, more of his scent filled the room and it helped the younger relax a tiny bit.</p>
<p>Stephen noticed the slight acceptance and used both hands, one still gently petting his hair, and the other moving slowly lower, over his stomach and ribs. Scott just whined quietly again and scented anything and everything he could, including Quill's clothes.</p>
<p>“Shh, relax. Gonna take care of you, promise.” Stephen ran his hand lower, testing. When all he got was another low whine, he gently took Scott’s erection in his hand. It fit perfectly and was easy to rub because of omega slick and precome. He rubbed it slowly, giving him time to adjust to the sensation.</p>
<p>The very far buried, logical part of Scott wanted to jump away, but his omega overpowered his logical side and instead whined louder, bucking into Stephen's hand. Stephen let him set the pace, whispering encouragement in his ear as he stroked him.</p>
<p>Scott continued to thrust into the older omega's hand and as the pleasure built, it overpowered the pain. It didn’t take very long for him to reach his orgasm, and he relaxed onto the mattress with a relieved sigh when the pain didn't return after most of the pleasure induced high ebbed away.</p>
<p>“There you go,” Stephen soothed. “Feel better?”</p>
<p>Scott nodded and buried his face into his pillow, almost instantly falling asleep. Stephen went and got a cool rag to clean him up with gently so that he could rest.</p>
<p>Scott thankfully slept through the rest of the night, and he woke up with a bit of clarity the next morning. He was still having an awfully strong heat, but the pain hadn't come back yet, which was the silver lining.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" He mumbled.</p>
<p>Stephen looked over at his phone, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “It’s... ten? 10:39. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>"Same...but no pain I guess." Scott said as he looked at Stephen. "Did I keep you up?"</p>
<p>“No, I slept a while. Come on, let’s get you showered up while you’re still lucid, okay? Maybe you should eat something too... drink some more orange juice and water, also.”</p>
<p>Scott nodded and gets out of bed, a little wobbly, to shuffle to the bathroom, and started the shower. Stephen helped him in, but after being waved off, went back to put together some light food for Scott to eat.</p>
<p>Scott made quick work of washing himself and then allowed the barely-lukewarm water to help cool him down. When he finished and stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom to get dressed. "Sorry you had to see me like this."</p>
<p>“It's really no problem. Here, drink up. Water, then food, then OJ.”</p>
<p>Scott took what Stephen offered him and glanced over at the TV. "Umm...could I put on a movie?"</p>
<p>“Of course. Go ahead and pick one.”</p>
<p>"Could you? Whatever you recommend is okay."</p>
<p>Stephen chose a movie called “A Bug’s Life” and threw it on.</p>
<p>"Thanks," Scott said after swallowing a bite of the sandwich Stephen made him. "Are you going to go see Tony?"</p>
<p>“I will later on,” Stephen said casually.</p>
<p>Scott ate his food and drank both his water and orange juice. He could feel his heat coming on again, but he had some time still. "Why did you stay?"</p>
<p>“To make sure you’re okay. Heats are awful if you’re alone. I know you said that you did it before, but I’d honestly be a terrible friend if I left you alone with it.”</p>
<p>"Well...thanks. I’m sorry if you had to do anything you weren't comfortable with. I don't really remember much."</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me, it’s about keeping you comfortable until this is over. Sidenote, it should be safe to go back on your suppressants now, maybe you should start taking them again.”</p>
<p>Scott scrunched his nose. "I thought you weren't supposed to start those until after a heat since the heat can burn through the effects of the medicine."</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but some people can start taking them during to shorten their heat. The scent suppressants will be useless until your heat is over, but the heat pill might help.”</p>
<p>"Oh...um. Okay." </p>
<p>“It’s up to you.”</p>
<p>"If it actually helps with this torture then I'll take it." Scott said flatly as he grabbed his pills off his nightstand. He shook one out and took it with what was left of his orange juice.</p>
<p>Stephen snorted. “Sounds about right.”</p>
<p>"How did you handle it? Before Tony I mean."</p>
<p>“Mostly my mom and lots and LOTS of sex toys. Uh—that is to say, my mom looked out for me and kept me fed and hydrated, and when she was gone, I had sex toys. Sometimes my dad had to be the one to feed me because my mom was indisposed... that happened a lot the first year or two.”</p>
<p>Scott nodded and looked down. "My first heat...was bad. I didn't eat and I was dehydrated. I was lucky I managed to drink some water when I could."</p>
<p>Stephen frowned. “Yeah, I’m not letting that happen.”</p>
<p>"You don't have to stay. I appreciate what you've done already but—"</p>
<p>“Nooope,” Stephen cut him off, “I’m happy to stay, really. I’m here until you’re safe on your own.”</p>
<p>"If you change your mind I won't hold it against you." Scott picked up Quill's t-shirt and sweater and looked at them in silence. He vaguely recalled what Stephen told him before, but was still a little curious why the alpha would leave his clothes behind.</p>
<p>Stephen watched him stare at the hoodie with a small smile. “He was worried.”</p>
<p>Scott looked over from the hoodie. "What?"</p>
<p>“He was worried about you, and you wouldn’t let go of him. It was… cute, I think. Or, it would have been cute, under other circumstances.”</p>
<p>Scott huffed. "That was the omega in me."</p>
<p>“Well, yes. There’s nothing wrong with your omega... you’re not separate or somehow different. It’s just... you. You needed an alpha, he was an alpha, he smells nice, you scented. It’s normal. Nothing wrong with it.”</p>
<p>Scott sighed and laid down, enjoying the movie while he can. "...do they really help?"</p>
<p>“Alphas? Yes. It’s… significantly less painful with an alpha. But, that said, it’s better to have somebody you trust than just an alpha. You’re not wrong in your assumption that alphas get carried away. If it’s not somebody you trust or are mated to, you may end up with someone who just thinks with their nose and their knot. Just… it should be clear by now that Quill isn’t that guy. He brought you home safe, after all.”</p>
<p>"Probably because of my scent."</p>
<p>“Your scent?” Stephen carefully scented the air, confused. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>"He was probably able to walk away because I stink," Scott muttered.</p>
<p>“S-stink?” Jesus, what had they told this poor guy?</p>
<p>"Yeah… my scent… I've been told that I stink and it makes me undesirable," Scott replied quietly.</p>
<p>“Uh, well, I'm an omega so I can't really speak to that about your scent, but it seems fine to me. It’s natural for scents to be more intense when we’re younger. Puberty is rough. I will tell you one thing, though, based on Quill’s reaction... I don’t think he feels like you stink.”</p>
<p>"I don't know what his reaction was."</p>
<p>“Uh, well his eyes were turning and I had to slam the door in his face because he was just standing outside staring like a moron. Again, it would have been cute under different circumstances.”</p>
<p>"You slammed the door in an Alpha's face?!"</p>
<p>“In my defense, he was staring and I had to go,” Stephen said, laughing a little.</p>
<p>"Um… go?"</p>
<p>“Yes, you were still in the onset of your heat and completely out of it, and I think he was a little stuck. But I had to take care of you, so I shut the door on him. Kicked him out and then he was just, you know, staring, so I was just like ‘slam!’ and I assume he left because Tony didn’t see him looking lost in front of my door when he came,” Stephen said, still amused.</p>
<p>"Oh." Scott said, unsure how to react to that information. "Umm… thanks by the way. This heat is worse than my first one… but you've made it bearable." Scott knew he had just minutes of his clarity left and he wanted to make sure that Stephen knew how much he appreciated the older omega's help.</p>
<p>Stephen smiled over at him. “I’m glad I can help. Hey, drink more water and come lay down, okay?”</p>
<p>"I am laying down."</p>
<p>“Get <em> comfy </em>, go on. You look like you’re strapped to an execution table, not laying down to rest,” Stephen admonished, sounding very much like a mother hen.</p>
<p>"Might as well be an execution table," Scott mumbled, but he tried to get more comfortable anyway.</p>
<p>“No, no,” Stephen murmured, starting to pull his fingers through Scott's hair, “you’re not gonna die, I promise.”</p>
<p>"I know." Scott said sleepily, enjoying the fingers in his hair as his heat hits him again.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It took a few days for Scott’s heat to clear away. At some point, Tony had texted again, and Stephen had told him Scott was starting to get a little restless, and maybe something else from Quill’s laundry would help.</p>
<p>Tony prayed that Quill wouldn’t complain or whatever to him as he walked into the frat house and up to Quill's room. He knocked on the bedroom door and folded his arms as he waited for the younger alpha to answer it.</p>
<p>Quill was thankfully fairly lucid when he heard the knock. He instinctively growled, a deep, alpha growl, as he jolted in his bed. He hurried to pull on sweatpants, wincing at the elastic as it accidentally slapped right against his knot. He passed the mirror on the way to open the door, and he barely noticed wild red hair, deep burgundy glow in his irises. He did take note of the massive tent in his pants.</p>
<p>“S-Stark? Whaddya~”</p>
<p>Tony's eyes widened and he hid a smirk when he cleared his throat. "Uhh… Stephen was wondering if you could spare some clothes for our skittish omega."</p>
<p>Quill almost charged out of his bedroom to find his omega and rut him through the fucking mattress—</p>
<p>“Quill.”</p>
<p>He grabbed the first dirty shirt he could manage to find and one hoodie off the floor. “Here,” he grunted, trying very hard to control himself.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should have brought something of his," Tony mumbled jokingly before thanking Quill and starting to walk off.</p>
<p>Quill actually whimpered. “W-would he mind? I...” He pulled his fingers through his hair. “Need... h-his scent... set me off, I... shouldn’t be anywhere around him but... he—” He could feel himself getting dragged under, his legs wobbling with the sudden surge of arousal. “F-fuck—”</p>
<p>Tony turned back to look him over and noticed how wrecked Quill looked. "I can't promise anything. Last I saw, Scott doesn't have much to speak of."</p>
<p>Quill nodded a little. “Oh...kay...”</p>
<p>Tony gave him half a salute before walking off again. He pulled out his phone and texted Stephen.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Quill is completely wrecked. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen read his text and frowned. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> What? How? Is he ok? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> He's fine. Just in a rut. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen’s jaw dropped. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Well that </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> is very, VERY interesting. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> He practically begged me for something of Scott's. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen frowns.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I don’t know how much Scott will like that, but... </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Well...we can always exchange Quill's clothes. I'm sure Scott has been scenting them like crazy. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Fair enough. Come by with Quill’s stuff and I’ll give you something of Scott’s if I can convince him. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He gently roused Scott, who just groaned a little. “Hey, you, gotta ask you something.”</p>
<p>Scott rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "What is it?"</p>
<p>“You know how Quill’s scent helps you when your heat is too much?”</p>
<p>Scott grunted. He wasn't ready to actually vocally admit it.</p>
<p>“Well, Quill... he needs your help, too. You don’t have to see him, just... maybe send him something of yours so it helps him calm down?”</p>
<p>Scott looked over at Stephen. "None of my clothes smell like me though."</p>
<p>Stephen pointed at the shirt he was wearing when his heat started. “That might?”</p>
<p>Scott bit back the urge to say no. Quill did leave his clothes behind after all. "...I guess."</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Stephen said softly.</p>
<p>"...Yeah," Scott mumbled.</p>
<p>When Tony arrived, he handed over Scott’s shirts and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Thanks,” he said, taking the hoodie and shirt.</p>
<p>"How's Scott doing?"</p>
<p>“He’s hanging in.”</p>
<p>"The smell isn't as strong. I'm going to go brave the frat house again."</p>
<p>“Love you,” Stephen trailed off as Tony walked away.</p>
<p>Tony looked back at Stephen. "I can come back if Scott is comfortable with it."</p>
<p>“I’ll ask him,” Stephen said, nodding.</p>
<p>"Let me know." Tony left the dorm building and drove back to the frat house, where he went in and knocked on Quill's door.</p>
<p>Quill stumbled out of bed again, bleary and utterly disastrous, and almost forgot to wear pants again before he opened the door. “S-stark?” he practically moaned. Then, the scent hit him like a rogue wave, and he was instantly growling. “Give it. Where is he? I need— give me it!”</p>
<p>Tony barely held out the shirt before Quill was snatching it from him. Quill buried his nose in the shirt, inhaling deeply. He shut the door without so much as even a thanks, stalking back to his bed and rumbling with pleasure at the sweet scent of his omega.</p>
<p>Tony blinked before shrugging and heading back to the dorms for the second time. Hopefully Scott was going to be okay with his presence. When he got back to Stephen and Scott's room, he waited outside. "Am I okay to stay?"</p>
<p>Stephen looked over at where Scott was, sound asleep, wearing the first of Quill’s borrowed tee shirts and heavily scenting the second. “He’s asleep for now, but keeps asking when I’m gonna see you, so he was happy when you asked if you could stay. Are you going to be okay to stay?”</p>
<p>Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'll be alright. He was happy about me staying?"</p>
<p>“He was happy about me seeing you,” Stephen qualified. “He worries about being a bother.”</p>
<p>"He's not a bother. I'm glad he's doing better though. He's getting toward the end of his heat right?"</p>
<p>“Yeah, he gets a bit lucid and can eat on his own and stuff, he’s doing well.”</p>
<p>Tony poked his head in and looks at the sleeping omega. "He back on suppressants?"</p>
<p>“Yeah. He started the heat suppressant again.”</p>
<p>"Not the scent?"</p>
<p>Stephen shook his head. “No, those are pretty much useless during heat, but—hey, question, do you think he... well, he told me part of why he takes them is because he was told he smells bad and that’s unattractive. I told him it's normal for scents to be intense when we hit puberty but... I mean, do you think he smells bad?”</p>
<p>Tony frowned. "He doesn't smell bad...his scent just doesn't appeal to me. It is strong at the peak of his heat though. Now Quill...it's driving him crazy."</p>
<p>Stephen looked up at him. “Really? Was he still completely wrecked when you went back?”</p>
<p>"Completely. He snatched Scott's shirt before I could even say anything."</p>
<p>“Interesting... he could have gotten any O on campus to cover his rut, but he’s alone with Scott's shirt? I won’t lie, I'm highly entertained.”</p>
<p>"You would be," Tony chuckled and pulled Stephen into his arms, scenting.</p>
<p>Stephen smiled as Tony nipped his bondmark, scenting him thoroughly. He leaned his head back to give better access when he heard a low moan.</p>
<p>Tony stopped and looked over at Scott. "He okay?"</p>
<p>“He’s... fuck, uh... do you mind—he gets...” Stephen sighed. “He needs help.”</p>
<p>Tony raised an eyebrow. "You mean with...? Can he not do it himself?"</p>
<p>“I don’t think he can manage it with the pain, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Stephen scooted away from Tony and off his bed, and then onto Scott’s bed, guiding him to scent his new shirt with a gentle, “shh.”</p>
<p>Tony watched curiously while Stephen soothed the younger omega. </p>
<p>Scott whimpered even after scenting the new shirt. "Hurts...."</p>
<p>“Can I help you, Scotty? It’ll be just like before, okay?”</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence before Scott nodded and buried his nose into Quill's shirt, whining.</p>
<p>Stephen helped him onto his back, starting a slow circuit, getting Scott used to his touch. First his fingers roamed his chest, then his stomach, in slow, gentle circles.</p>
<p>Tony's eyes reddened just a bit and rumbled quietly, sending out calming pheromones to help the distressed omega.</p>
<p>Stephen heard the rumble and honestly whined a little, but his hand moved lower carefully circling Scott’s length. Again, it was already slick with precome and omega slick, and he pumped it slowly, careful to gauge Scott’s reactions.</p>
<p>Lost in a haze again, Scott immediately bucked up into Stephen's hand and whined when he not only smelled Quill, but also Tony. The alpha's rumbles made him shiver and he moaned some more.</p>
<p>Stephen smiled at that, matching his pace to Scott’s, who was bucking into his hand wildly.</p>
<p>Tony watched as his mate helped his roommate get off and cleared his throat when he found it surprisingly...arousing.</p>
<p>Stephen smelled the touch of arousal coming through Tony’s calming scent and looked up at him with a wink.</p>
<p>"You tease." Tony rumbled again.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Alpha, I’ll help you too. Promise.”</p>
<p>A few moments later, Scott orgasmed into Stephen's hand and sprawled out on his bed, panting lightly. The pants slowly turned into purrs and sighs of relief as Scott fell asleep scenting Quill's shirt.</p>
<p>Stephen praised him gently as he came, petting his hair as he came down. He got a rag to clean up Scott (and his hand) and then he went back to his own bed, where Tony was sitting, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>"Um...is it bad if I say that was kind of hot?"</p>
<p>Stephen snorted. “No?” He dropped his eyes to Tony’s pants, raising an eyebrow. “Want me to do something about that?”</p>
<p>"If you don't, I will be very upset." Tony growled gently.</p>
<p>Stephen laughed and made quick work of Tony’s belt, moaning a little at the scent of alpha that hit him as he freed Tony’s cock from his underwear. He stroked it only a few times before leaning down and licking it, root to tip, and then sucking it into his mouth.</p>
<p>Tony groaned lowly and held a fist to his mouth so he wouldn't wake the sleeping omega on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>Stephen smirked a little and took him deeper, working his cock with his tongue and teasing that he’ll go deeper, only to pull away again, sucking.</p>
<p>Tony stifled another groan as more burgundy glowed in his irises. "I want to knot you so bad."</p>
<p>“You will, Alpha,” Stephen promised, taking a breath for a second. Then he added, “but not today” and leaned back down, taking Tony all the way into his throat.</p>
<p>Tony rumbled and grabbed Stephen's hair with his free hand as he thrusted into the wet heat.</p>
<p>Stephen had to swallow to keep from gagging, but once Tony was stroking deep into his throat, he couldn’t help himself. He felt boneless and high, the best feeling he ever had, and always with Tony. “I love you,” he tried to say. Obviously, it came out very warbled.</p>
<p>Tony smiled down at him, somehow able to understand what Stephen had said. "I love you too… you take my cock so well."</p>
<p>Stephen sighs a little at the compliment, sucking and licking for his alpha, using one hand to play with his balls, which tighten and twitch under his fingers.</p>
<p>"Fuck… I'm already close. Your mouth feels so good for me, Omega." He rumbles out the last word.</p>
<p>Stephen moaned, and that moan was enough to send his alpha over the edge. He pulled back just in time, sucking on his alpha’s tip, using his tongue over the knot.</p>
<p>Tony panted lightly and gently pulled Stephen up to him by the back of his neck, immediately nosing at his mate's bondmark. "That's enough of that you minx."</p>
<p>Stephen gasped a little as Tony nipped and nosed at him, closing his eyes. “Missed you this week,” he said softly.</p>
<p>"I missed you too...but you were doing a good thing."</p>
<p>“Thanks. And thank you for all of your help,” Stephen whispered, reaching up to kiss him.</p>
<p>"Anything for you." Tony whispered against the kiss.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Quill was finally starting to feel normal again—at least, his poor, painfully oversensitive knot would go down for more than an hour sometimes, which was such a relief Quill thought he might cry.</p>
<p>He managed to stay lucid and not hard long enough to eat and take a short nap. He even opened the windows and sprayed a pheromone neutralizer in hopes his room would air out and his rut would finally go away.</p>
<p>Scott walked nervously through the frat house, constantly checking over his shoulder for Tony, and keeping what little courage he had when the trusted alpha remained close. He didn't know why, but like Stephen, he knew he could trust Tony too.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony asked, and Scott nodded.</p>
<p>"I...he deserves a face to face thank you at the least."</p>
<p>"Alright."</p>
<p>They made it to Quill's bedroom door and Scott hesitated before reaching out and knocking on the door.</p>
<p>Quill managed to pull himself to the door, thankfully feeling more like himself. He even pulled on a shirt before he threw it open. To his surprise, Quill found Tony standing slightly behind Scott, who looked fidgety and red in the face. “Hey guys,” he said curiously. He could tell the second the wall of alpha rut slapped Scott in the face.</p>
<p>Scott thrusted out the articles of clothing in his hands and looked away with a deep blush. "...Thanks."</p>
<p>Quill took the bundle of clothing, noting that there are two shirts here but only one hoodie. “Sure. Hey, I have...” He turned around and rushed over to his bed, where Scott’s shirt was by his pillow. He held the shirt out for Scott to take. “Thanks, really.”</p>
<p>Scott nodded and traded Quill's clothes for his shirt.</p>
<p>Quill could smell Tony on his clothes, and his face fell. “Good to see you,” he said shortly. </p>
<p>Behind them, a guy named Dorian opened his door, scenting the air. His eyes fell on Scott, and he leered.</p>
<p>Quill growled. “Fuck off,” he hissed, the alpha in his chest flaring angrily.</p>
<p>Tony noticed the interaction and growls in warning as he gently touched Scott's shoulder and lead him away. "Okay. We did what we came here to do. Let's get you out of here now."</p>
<p>Quill glared silently, but allowed Tony to push Scott toward the entrance, his alpha raging in his chest in protest. </p>
<p>He hissed at Dorian again before slamming his door shut so hard it rattled a little.</p>
<p>Scott flinched a little at the slam that seemed to rattle the entire house, and sighed deeply when they made it outside.</p>
<p>"You alright?" Tony asked gently and Scott nodded. "Let's get you back to your room then."</p>
<p>Tony took Scott back to the dorms and the omega fiddled with the t-shirt in his hands as he looked up at the alpha. "...Thank you."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"Taking the time to come with me so I could do that..."</p>
<p>"It's no problem. Besides, I wasn't about to let you walk into a den full of alphas by yourself."</p>
<p>Scott sat on his bed and nodded. </p>
<p>Tony looked at his watch. "I better get going. I have to work on my thesis. I don't think Stephen will be back until around dinner. He has classes and labs all day."</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll be okay."</p>
<p>Tony walked over to Stephen's desk and grabbed a pen and a sticky note, writing down his number before giving it to Scott. "Here. If you ever need anything, let me know."</p>
<p>Scott took the paper cautiously and Tony smiled softly before leaving the room.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>It did take Stephen until dinner to come back, but when he did, he saw Scott sitting at his desk. “Hey, how’d it go?”</p>
<p>Scott turned to Stephen and then shrugged. "I...don't know. I think I made him mad."</p>
<p>“Made him mad? How?”</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>“Well what happened?”</p>
<p>"He seemed okay at first until I gave him back his clothes. Then he...I could sense how angry he was. Then one of the other alphas there opened their door and looked at me..." Scott trails off.</p>
<p>“Sounds like he was mad at an alpha for looking at you. Wait, I thought you said Tony was taking you?”</p>
<p>"He did," Scott confirmed quickly.</p>
<p>“Maybe... I mean, Tony’s very obviously mated, but maybe him showing up set Quill on edge. Alphas can be sensitive during ruts. Once, like two days after Tony could be seen in public again, there was an alpha in the drive through window that called me sweetheart and he fucking lost it. It’s possible that Quill was just sensitive because he spent his whole rut scenting you and you showed up with another alpha AND suddenly people are looking at you, thinking, you know, lusty things about you.” Stephen patted his shoulder gently. “None of that is your fault and you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just the same as how omegas can experience emotional changes after heats. Alphas can experience that stuff too, it just manifests differently.”</p>
<p>Scott nodded as Stephen explained the possible reasoning. When he was done, Scott fiddled with the bottom of his shirt nervously. "Umm...how do packmates happen?"</p>
<p>“With trust, I guess. The way you react to their scent changes. For example, Rhodey is Tony’s pack but they became packmates because after living together for a while, they realized that Tony’s alpha stopped reacting to things that could be construed as threatening or sexual or something. Same with, for example, parents and pups. Puppy smell is really soft and neutral, and so the response is to sort of protect them instead of hurt them. Y’know, normally. There aren’t bites or anything in familial bonds. Just... trust, and realizing you’re safe with somebody.”</p>
<p>"I thought you said Tony's friend was a beta."</p>
<p>“He is, but the point stands, I guess.”</p>
<p>"Okay." Scott finally said after a few moments of quiet contemplation. "I have homework so..." He mumbled and turned back to look at his desk.</p>
<p>“Why were you asking about packs?” Stephen asked.</p>
<p>"It's...nothing. No reason."</p>
<p>“Okay,” Stephen said, deciding not to push it. He said, “Let me know if you need something?”</p>
<p>"...I will." Scott said and picked up his pen to start his homework. A little while later, though, he stopped and looked at Stephen. "You said I was your friend..."</p>
<p>“You are,” Stephen said easily, looking up at him curiously.</p>
<p>Scott swallowed nervously. "...And you're mine?"</p>
<p>“Yes, of course.”</p>
<p>"Does Tony helping me today bother you?" Scott asked quietly.</p>
<p>“No. I’m glad you went with him, I knew he’d be able to get you away if you felt unsafe or uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>"He's the first alpha I've ever felt safe around." He admitted in a small voice.</p>
<p>“That’s good,” Stephen praised. “You are safe with him, I’m glad you realize that. Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>"...Yeah."</p>
<p>“Are you asking because you feel a pack bond with him?”</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. If I am...it's with both of you."</p>
<p>Stephen smiled a little. “It’s okay if you do. We’re here to help. And hey, it’s okay if you don’t, too. Just... I’m glad you feel safe with us.”</p>
<p>"How do I know if it's a pack bond?"</p>
<p>Stephen faces him fully. “Pack bonds are important because we protect each other, make each other safe. A pack alpha, like a dad for example, keeps you from dangerous or otherwise inappropriate unbonded alphas. Tony marked me after meeting my pack.” He took a breath. “If Tony is someone you trust to keep you safe from alphas you feel could hurt you, and he feels the need to protect you, I think it’s safe to say you’re starting to feel a pack bond.”</p>
<p>"That's...that's what happened when I took Quill's clothes back to him."</p>
<p>“Then I’m happy for you, Scotty.”</p>
<p>"What about omegas? ...You?"</p>
<p>“What about me?”</p>
<p>"The pack bond?"</p>
<p>“Well, I guess it’s similar between omegas. When you‘re born to or accept a pack alpha, you sort of bond with people in his pack naturally. So, for example, bonding with Tony will make it easier for us to bond and vice-versa.”</p>
<p>"I feel like that's backwards." Scott huffs. "I know you more...and longer."</p>
<p>“I mean there’s no rules for who you bond with first. It’s just a stronger bond with an alpha.”</p>
<p>"If alphas protect, what do omegas do?"</p>
<p>“We protect too, in our own way.” Stephen tilted his head, thinking. “If an alpha is like, a cop, or a bouncer, omegas are probably most like a doctor or a nurse. We keep our packs safe on the inside, keep them healthy and well-cared-for. And alphas keep our packs safe from the outside. Does that make sense?”</p>
<p>Scott nodded. "Like when you helped me with my heat."</p>
<p>“Yes, like that. And when I helped with your hand.”</p>
<p>Scott looked at his hand and the scar running across his palm. "So...are you and Tony..." He sighs and shakes his head. "Nevermind."</p>
<p>“It’s okay. Ask, if you want.”</p>
<p>Scott flushed and mumbled, "...my pack mates?"</p>
<p>Stephen smiled widely. “Yes. If you want us to be, yes.” He took out his phone and texted, </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Can you come over? Only if you’re not busy. If you’re busy we can meet tomorrow. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Scott's eyes lit up at the confirmation from the older omega, and some part of him wanted to cry. There were alphas and omegas out there that were nice and safe...and Scott never wanted to go back.</p>
<p>Tony texts back a few seconds later. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> I'm free right now. Is something wrong?<br/>
</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Nope, everything’s okay. Scotty... says he feels pack bonds? Some talking and bonding would be helpful to him. </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Stephen reached over and gently hugged Scott, minding his scars. “We’ve got you now, Scotty. You’re ours, okay? You’re with us, and that means you’re going to be okay.” He slowly pulled his fingers through Scott’s hair, like he did when Scott was in heat.</p>
<p>Scott leaned into Stephen's touch with a quiet purr and basked in the kindness that the older omega showed him until about five minutes later when there's a knock on the door. Scott jolts out of his content daze at the noise and looks toward the door. "Who's here this late?"</p>
<p>“It’s Tony,” Stephen said.</p>
<p>"Are you leaving?" Scott asked quietly.</p>
<p>He gets up to open the door, shaking his head. “No. Tony’s probably here for us to talk. And he brought you some stuff, most likely.” Sure enough, Tony was standing at the door with a small bag of things.</p>
<p>Tony walked in with an easy smile and Scott tilted his head curiously at the bags. "Stuff like what?"</p>
<p>“In case you decide to try a nest again. Pack alpha scents are usually helpful when you’re stressed or upset.”</p>
<p>"But...won't that upset you?" Scott asked. "He's your alpha."</p>
<p>“He’s your alpha too.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled, nodding in agreement. "No, kid. It's okay. I'm only knotting one omega and that's Stephen. For you, I protect. And we all know I have plenty of clothes to go around."</p>
<p>Stephen snorted.</p>
<p>“Scotty, for you this is a safety net, do you understand? We’re both here for you. The only thing that changes now is that Alpha can scent you to warn others away, and you can count on him for anything you need.”</p>
<p>Scott nodded nervously. "I...I tried to nest before."</p>
<p>“Did you? what happened?”</p>
<p>"It felt wrong. I thought I told you…"</p>
<p>“Yeah, but… try to explain it, you know, for Tony. He might be able to help.”</p>
<p>"I don't know...I tried but it didn't look like Stephen's and I didn't really have anything..." Scott trailed off and Tony nodded.</p>
<p>"Why don't you try again with some of my clothes? Nests are supposed to be safe and soothing. It probably felt wrong because you weren't allowed to and didn't have the scent of an alpha you deemed safe."</p>
<p>"...okay," Scott whispered.</p>
<p>He got up from his desk and Tony opened the bags and stepped aside to let Scott sift through them and pick what he wanted. After grabbing a few things, Scott looks at his bed and then at Stephen. "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do."</p>
<p>Stephen smiled and added a few of his own things to the pile. “Whatever you want. Building a nest is kind of just putting things around you that feel safe and comfy. It’s like Tony said, maybe nesting was harder because you didn’t have anybody to feel safe with. You told me once you didn’t have a pack, but you do now, so just... do whatever helps you feel comfy when you lay down.”</p>
<p>The younger omega looked back at the bed and climbed onto it to put the clothes how he wanted them. It took a while and a lot of adjusting… but he did it. He successfully made a nest and it didn't feel wrong. It felt safe like Tony and Stephen said it would.</p>
<p>Stephen and Tony sat back in Stephen’s own bed, watching Scott nesting. Frankly, it was adorable.</p>
<p>When he was finally done, Stephen stood up and smiled. “Now my favorite part,” he said happily. He sat down on Scott's bed and held out both of his arms. “Nesting has the bonus perk of epic cuddling time. Come on, it’ll feel good I promise.”</p>
<p>Scott looked at him curiously. "There's cuddling?"</p>
<p>“Well, yes. Nesting is soothing on your own but it’s better as a pack.”</p>
<p>"You and Tony?"</p>
<p>“If you want,” Stephen said. “And he’ll scent you up.”</p>
<p>"How long does that last?"</p>
<p>“What, the scenting? Well, he’ll scent you up, and then you’ll have his things in your nest, so... you’ll always smell like him, I guess.”</p>
<p>"We go at your pace." Tony added.</p>
<p>"I...I want to." Scott said with a light blush and Tony nodded before climbing onto Scott's bed.</p>
<p>Stephen pulled Scott between them, loosely holding him and scenting him a little.</p>
<p>Scott squeaked a little when Tony scented his wrists, his face, his neck, and wherever else Scott was comfortable with, before laying down with them and throwing a protective arm over both omegas. Almost immediately, Scott fell right to sleep, safely cocooned between them as Tony rumbled softly.</p>
<p>"He just needed the promise of safety.</p>
<p>Stephen pet his hair. “Yeah,” he sighed. “He just needed not to be alone. Alpha?”</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>“For all your help. For accepting Scott.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled and took one of Stephen's hands in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. "How about breakfast tomorrow morning?"</p>
<p>“Yes,” Stephen said, smiling brightly.</p>
<p>"I'll stay as long as I can tonight, but you and Scott can meet me at the cafe for breakfast. Sound good?"</p>
<p>“Yes, perfect. We’ll probably meet you closer to 8, is that okay?”</p>
<p>"That's just fine." He leaned over and scented Stephen as well. "Just so you don't feel left out," he joked.</p>
<p>Stephen laughed a little, happily letting his alpha scent him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott is interacting with his new pack and makes friends with Quill?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is sorta short so i’m looking to update twice today &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 5</b>
</h2>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Scott whined quietly and rubbed his eyes when Stephen shook him awake the next morning. "I don't have class until later..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Tony’s meeting us for breakfast. And you do have to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott sat up, half asleep, and crawled out of bed to go through what little he had for clothes, pulling on pants as he yawned. "Where?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The cafe. I have class and he has a meeting at 9:30.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...kay..." Scott mumbled sleepily and shuffled toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen laughed. “Wait, you need clothes,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm dressed," Scott huffed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, okay, fine. At least a shirt, though?” He pointed at where Scott is only wearing a thin beater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked down at himself and took a shirt out of his closet to put on. "There."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen also handed him a hoodie, and Scott grumbled but snuggled into it once it was on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott nodded and, as Stephen headed out the door, he gripped onto the back of his shirt and allowed the older omega to lead the way so he could shuffle along, half asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen guided him gently, amused by his half-asleep shenanigans. When they got to the cafe, Stephen guided him into a booth so they could wait for Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony arrived just minutes after they did and slid into the booth across from Stephen. He gave his mate a kiss and then looked over at Scott. He chuckled when he found the younger's head bobbing. "He looks like he's going to fall asleep in his breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s the first time he’s gotten any real rest. Scotty,” he laughed, pulling the omega’s head gently onto his shoulder. He felt Scott slump against him almost instantly. Honestly, he might have even heard a Z or two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"French toast and oranges..." Scott mumbled and Tony laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“French toast and oranges, got it,” Stephen recited. “Eggs too, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever you two want." He flagged down the waiter and ordered for himself and the two omegas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they waited for their food, Tony reached over and patted each of his omegas’ cheeks softly. The younger one pulls his face against Stephen’s neck, almost fully asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Five more minutes, Alpha..." Scott whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen put an arm around Scott’s shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking adorable,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mouthed at Tony, who had to stifle his laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him, Quill froze. He sniffed twice, confirming that he just heard Scott call Tony Alpha in his sleep because he actually was his alpha, and then he felt like a human thundercloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen smelled pissy alpha and looked around. “Oh. Quill? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could also feel Tony’s hackles rising a little, and he groaned. “Will you two relax?! Scotty’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>resting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott felt the tension in the air, though— Stephen's slight panic, Tony's protectiveness, and Quill's anger. He jolted awake in distress and looked between the two alphas nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen pulled him back under his arm to soothe him. “Are you gonna stop stinking and sit down or are you gonna stand there forever, Oscar Grouch?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill sighed. “I—yeah, I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I just... caught off guard, that’s all.”  He watched Scott for a moment. “Morning, sleepyhead,” he said with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony calmed when Quill did and it allowed Scott to relax too. "Umm… morning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen let go of Scott with one last, soft pat, smiling. “Okay?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, the food arrived: french toast, scrambled eggs, and an omelette were placed on the table, along with two fruit cups of just oranges, a cup of OJ for Scott, cranberry juice for Stephen, and a carafe of coffee with a container of flavored creamers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen let Tony pour his mug, then Scott’s. Quill was decidedly stoic, but he asked for toast, eggs, and fruit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott's eyes shined as the food was set in front of him. "Thank you, Alpha." He dug into his breakfast with no hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome," Tony rumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill bristled. “Alright, I get it. I just—were you planning this?! Did you make him bring me my stuff back? Because I have a problem with you just showing up and bringing him around so many alphas just to reject me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott flinched and Tony growled quietly in warning. "I was only there to keep him safe. Returning your things was his idea. Now <em>calm down.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. I should, um... go.” He dropped a ten on the table for his breakfast and stood up even though it hasn’t even arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen rolled his eyes, already scooting out of the booth. “I’ll talk to him,” he groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony grumbled a little but didn’t object. He instead turned his attention to Scott and soothed him into eating again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everything is fine. Just eat."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Stephen caught up to Quill outside. “Hey, what the fuck was that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it alone, Stephen,” Quill grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with you?! You told Scott—and me, by the way—that you were going to try for just friends? Why are you so pissed that we packed him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill turned to stare at him. “You… so it’s not… but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First off, pretty sure mating more than one omega is illegal in the US now, but second off, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony isn’t that sort of alpha. What the fuck is wrong with you latel—you’re crushing. On Scott. His heat was what made you rut, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill nodded miserably. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t stop thinking of him as mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay well that’s something you’ve got to talk to Tony about, both as a friend and as Scott’s pack alpha. And you have got to stop losing your shit around him, you’re literally worse than an untrained pup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m trying. I don’t know why he makes me so crazy. I... like being around him and he smells good,” he finished pathetically. “Help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but also help yourself. Starting with apologizing to both of them, and then eating your breakfast like a civilized human.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen crossed his arms, glaring. “And start any sort of mess with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> alpha and I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>cut</span>
  </em>
  <span> your knot off and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill winced, raising his hands in surrender. “Yikes, okay, I got it!” </span>
  <span>Properly chastised, Quill followed Stephen inside, sitting back down sheepishly. “Listen, guys, I’m really sorry. I promise I’ll get it together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott ducked his head and ate his oranges, pink crawling up his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony huffed. "You had better. We're going to talk later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill nodded. “Yeah, okay, sure thing.” His breakfast arrived, and he dug in, eating his eggs in a few bites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pushed Stephen's plate closer to him. "Eat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tesoro</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Scott's already almost done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen smiled at him and doused his french toast in syrup before taking a bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott watched Quill wolf his breakfast down as he took his last bite of French toast. Quill ate enthusiastically and seemed to be feeling much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen just rolled his eyes at his friend, who rolled his eyes right back. “Is that french toast </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> syrup or french toast </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> syrup?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen grinned. “It’s definitely syrup with a side of french toast, fucking fight me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony snorted. "Did you even taste your food Quill?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It tasted fine, thanks,” Quill retorted, and Stephen laughed. “At least my food isn’t 90% liquid sugar and 10% food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you not fat?" Tony teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My alpha gives me all the workouts I need,” Stephen answered sweetly, and Tony pinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott scrunched his nose in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you legit lose ten pounds in ten minutes just eye-fucking each other.” He turned to Scott. “These two are ridiculous. There should be a time limit on how long couples are allowed to be in their honeymoon phase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott finished off the last of his orange juice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "How long has it been?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen smiled. “My freshman year. I was turning 19.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Has it already been 2 years?" Tony mused, reaching for his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two and a half, almost,” Stephen answered, tangling their fingers together. “And Tony was locked on to me since day one, moving day. I hadn’t even finished unpacking and he was slipping me his phone number. Points for knowing what he wants, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He didn't do that to anyone else?" Scott asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not a one. I wanted him," Tony confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen sipped his juice. “I guess I was flattered that somebody like him wanted me, you know? But I still tried to play hard to get. And then we got to know each-other, and...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill felt like he related to this story a little too much. He watched Scott politely cutting off bits of toast or licking orange off his lips, and he realized he was farther gone for this omega than he wants to think abou— </span>
  <em>
    <span>s-so that’s why he smells like oranges? help...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a bit down, Quill distracted himself with some coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott glanced over at Quill curiously when he scented some depression from the alpha. He tilted his head curiously until Tony reached over and wiped away some jam that had been sitting at the corner of his mouth.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're like a pup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>...that fits you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott turned his attention to Tony. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen grinned. “I like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? What does that mean?" Scott pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww,” Stephen cooed. “What’s it mean, Alpha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smirked. "Puppy." He laughed when Scott huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen resisted the ridiculous urge to pinch Scott’s cheeks when they turned pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need anything else?" Tony asks the two omegas and Scott shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm full," he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen shook his head too. “It’s okay,” he said, glancing at his phone. “You’ll run late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked at his watch and swore quietly before getting up. "You're right. I'll see you later." He threw down his card to pay for breakfast. "Stephen, hold onto this for me. Text me when you’re home. Love you." Then he rushed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen chuckled as he waived down the waiter and handed off the card. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill visibly relaxed when Tony left, sighing into his coffee. “Hey... just wanna apologize again. I’m really trying, I swear.” He looked at Scott hopefully. “I’m doing the best I can to be a good alpha and, hopefully, a good friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott wasn't sure what to say. He was honestly still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Quill helped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I… it's okay," he mumbled lamely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s… that’s really good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephen signed the check and slid Tony’s card into his pocket. “You guys will get along great,” he said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott had worked a late shift at the cafe. It was open 24/7 because of the college nearby. So, when his shift was over, it was breakfast time and he decided to stay and take advantage of the free meal he got for working there. He brought his homework to do while he ate pancakes with cinnamon apples on top and of course a glass of orange juice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill happened to be dropping off his car for a tune up nearby and walked into the cafe to eat before having to take the long walk or bus ride back to campus. As soon as he walked in, he smelled Scott, his head whipping around to look for him until he found him sitting in a booth near the back, books and notes spread around a plate of pancakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, trotting over. “Mind if I sit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott's head snapped up and he stammered for a moment before finally deciding to nod instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill sat cautiously, watching Scott carefully set his fork down to make a note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked up after making his note. "...are you going to get something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh, yeah. I’ll just...” he awkwardly waved over a waiter, asking for their avocado toast, eggs, bacon, and some fruit. “You really like oranges, don’t you?” he asked after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked at his orange juice and shrugged. "I guess. One of the only things I let myself enjoy… before…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quill wanted to ask. He didn’t, though. Instead, he said, “I guess it could be worse. You could be a candy addict like Stephen is. I have no idea how his pancreas hasn’t fallen out of his ass with all the sweets he eats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like those orange gummy candies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill’s eyes widened. “Really?! I actually have some of those on me today. Well, in my car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott looked at him in confusion. "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bought a bunch of candy for a frat thing yesterday, they didn’t like the orange slices. Want some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why doesn't anybody like them? Stephen tossed them away one day too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not sure. Maybe we’re all just not used to them. Besides, Stephen has no ground to stand on, he eats circus peanuts willingly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott made a face. "Styrofoam," he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Quill said. “Whatever floats his boat, I guess. Let me ask you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott nodded to signal that he was listening as he wrote some more notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What... changed with you and Stephen and Tony? I’m not—” He shook his head. “I’m not asking because I feel any sort of way about it, I’m just curious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They're safe...they don't hit me." Scott mumbled out the last part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill frowned at that last part, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead he said, “I’m happy for you at least for that, then. Tony’s a good alpha, he’ll take care of you.” He looked out the window then. “Tell me about you?” he asked just to fill the silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing to tell." Scott said quietly. "I am what you see, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not a bad thing, I guess,” Quill said. “But like, what about what I can’t see? What if your belly button is on your back or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's on my hip actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill burst into laughter. “Yeah? Any third arms or extra eyeballs you hiding under there too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A tail actually."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, is it fluffy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott snorted. "No. It's pointed, thin, and covered in scales. It's not pretty at all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scales?” Quill leaned forward and looked into Scott’s eyes. “No, those eyes are too pretty to be lizard eyes. Are you a lizard person Scotty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott moved away a little and blushed at the compliment, despite trying not to let it get to him. Quill was a renowned playboy after all. "Who said anything about lizards?" he deflected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said your tail has scales. Oh my god is it a scorpion tail? does it sting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott gave Quill a weird look. "...You're weird."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Quill answered without missing a beat. “For the record, I hide my leprechaun ears with leprechaun magic, so I totally get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega took another bite of his pancakes and looked back  down at his textbook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quill leaned back in his seat, polishing off his breakfast. He asked for his check and smiled at Scott. “Turns out I learned a lot about you today, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott froze and looked up at Quill. "What are you talking about? I hardly told you anything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me plenty. You have trust issues and a big imagination, and you give as good as you get, don’t take shit from dumbasses like me, and you’re very funny. Oh, and you like orange slice candy, which I’ll bring you later, but that’s because you’re obsessed with oranges in general. And,” Quill said, grinning, “I’m about 97% sure you’re not a lizard person.” With that, he dropped a twenty on the table with his check and took off, waving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scott sat at the table, completely dumbfounded. How in the world did Quill get all of that from the little he said to him?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family goes shopping!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 6</b>
</h2>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Scott chewed on his pen as he mulled over his last math problem at his desk. When realization struck him, he scribbled down the answer. He and Stephen were supposed to have another movie night once the older omega got back from his lab, and he had finished just in time.</p><p>Stephen wandered inside after his lab, taking the steps slowly as he thought about everything he had to study. He found himself standing his front of his door completely confused. This… was too much candy. </p><p>Even for him.</p><p>Scott looked up when he could sense his roommate's confusion and figured maybe he forgot his key somewhere or couldn't find it, so he got up and walked over to the door to open it.</p><p>Stephen met his eyes. “Uh… I’m guessing this is for you?” There was a literal small garbage bag full of orange candy—orange hard candies, orange slice gummies, and even bags of orange-only skittles.</p><p>Scott took the bag and flushed bright red with a muttered "Geez" before he set it aside.</p><p>Stephen’s eyebrow climbed almost into his hairline. “So… where did it come from? And can I have one of your orange Skittles?”</p><p>"Have whatever you want." Scott mumbled.</p><p>Stephen sat down on his bed, munching an orange Skittle. “What did I miss?”</p><p>"Oh...I saw Quill yesterday morning." Scott mumbled. "He found out that I like orange flavored stuff."</p><p>Stephen bit back a smile. “Did he? So… you guys talked?” Then he frowned. “He didn’t upset you, did he?”</p><p>"Uh… no. He was nice." Scott shook his head. "We didn't actually say much."</p><p>“I’m sensing a but..”</p><p>"There's no but. I hardly said anything but he managed to figure things out which I don't understand how..."</p><p>“It sounds like he likes talking to you.”</p><p>"He...still makes me nervous. I don't want to give too much away but he still figured things out and I'm not sure whether to be worried or not."</p><p>“You don’t have to worry. He’s not gonna do anything untoward.”</p><p>"I want to believe that. Even after what he did when I went into heat." Scott looked through the bag and rolled his eyes as he took out some gummies.</p><p>“I understand. I guess it just… will take time.”</p><p>"He's big...and that kind of scares me too."</p><p>“Oh, I see. Yeah, he’s a bit of a boulder, huh? It must be weird for you to see me boss him around.”</p><p>"It's...I'm just waiting for him to...put you in your place or something." Scott admitted.</p><p>“He can try,” Stephen snorted.</p><p>Scott nodded, knowing if Quill tried, Tony would throw a massive fit. "Did you still want to watch movies tonight?"</p><p>“Yes! Did you pick one?”</p><p>"Umm… about that…" Scott pointed to the giant box full of movies at the foot of his bed that Tony had brought over.</p><p>“What? You haven’t picked?”</p><p>"He brought so many! I got overwhelmed!"</p><p>Stephen laughed. “Yeah, trust Tony to go overboard on anything we ask for.”</p><p>He went over to the huge box and rolled his eyes. “Geez is this his entire DVD collection?” he dug around for a bit. “Hmm, what are you in the mood for? Romance? Action? Drama? Horror? You don’t strike me as a horror movie type, but most of them are shitty anyway, so...”</p><p>"Or romance," Scott said sourly. "...Are there any funny movies in there?"</p><p>“Plenty,” Stephen says, pulling out a few and tossing them on the bed. They settled on a classic, <em> Rush Hour. </em></p><p>"Maybe I'll just watch everything and send them back as I watch them." Scott joked.</p><p>Stephen smiled brightly. “That is a great idea. Tony won’t mind, he has them all on a cloud anyway, through JARVIS.”</p><p>"You want to watch them all too?"</p><p>“Sure. I honestly want to know what you think of them, since you’ll be watching with fresh eyes.”</p><p>Scott looked over to the box of movies and snorted. "We'll be having a lot of movie nights."</p><p>“We’ll take the rest of the school year to watch them,” Stephen said. He reached for his own bag of candy—circus peanuts.</p><p>"Blech," Scott said when he saw the marshmallow candy.</p><p>Stephen laughed again. “They don’t even taste that good,” Stephen said, amused. “For some reason I’ve always liked them. My parents used to eat them when I was little.”</p><p>Stephen’s face fell for a second, such a small period of time that Scott almost didn’t notice.</p><p>Scott did though. "What?"</p><p>“Nothing,” Stephen said, shaking his head. “My parents... are complicated.” He reached over and handed Scott a teddy bear. “It’s my sister’s. She died when I was… it was a long time ago but I still keep her scent. It’s… almost faded,” he whispered.</p><p>Scott frowned. "Oh… I'm sorry."</p><p>“It’s okay now.”</p><p>Scott looked at the teddy bear and sighed. He didn't have siblings. He didn't even have friends as a kid, so he wasn't sure how to comfort Stephen or what was the right thing to say.</p><p>Stephen shrugged. “I have you guys,” he said with a smile.</p><p>"It's not the same though is it?"</p><p>“I guess it doesn’t matter if it’s not,” Stephen said thoughtfully. “I lost my sister, she’s not coming back. But I have you, and I have my mate… and I still have my baby brother and my parents, even though that was complicated for a while. I am happy with that.”</p><p>"What's it like? Having siblings?" Scott asked. "Err… a brother."</p><p>Stephen smiled. “It’s the best. They’re a lot younger than me, so I got to baby them a little.”</p><p>"I think that's carrying over to me a bit."</p><p>“A lot,” Stephen agreed.</p><p>"I...don't mind," Scott admitted quietly. "It's a nice change."</p><p>Stephen smiled at him. “Hey, I have an idea. Wanna push our beds together? We can make one giant nest.”</p><p>Scott looked over at him. "You can do that?"</p><p>“Sure, why not?”</p><p>"You bagged up your stuff when I went into heat didn't you?"</p><p>“Yes. Most of it is still at Tony’s, but I have some stuff here.”</p><p>"No… I meant smells mixing. That's why you did that right?"</p><p>“Yeah, but I can always do that with my stuff from back home when you’re in heat. And… I think you learned your lesson on missing a day, so I’m not worried about it.”</p><p>Scott shook his head. "I don't want to ruin anything."</p><p>“You won’t. Don’t worry.”</p><p>"If you really want to." Scott said with a shrug.</p><p>“It’s up to you, I don’t wanna push you into anything uncomfortable.”</p><p>"I don't mind. I just don't want to screw anything up."</p><p>Stephen shakes his head. “You won’t.”</p><p>"It's a lot of work." Scott said as he looked around the room. They would have to rearrange the entire room.</p><p>Stephen shrugged. “I’m up to it.”</p><p>“If we do it now, we won't disturb our neighbors.”</p><p>“Okay.” Stephen stood up, looking around. “I think if we push the TV that way and line up our desks over on the wall with the window, we can put our beds together here and have tons of space. And we won’t get the glare from the window.”</p><p>"That'd be nice,” Scott grunted. "The sun is so rude."</p><p>Stephen snorted. “Alright then let’s do it.”</p><p>It took them most of the afternoon to fix their bedroom, but soon they’d pushed and pulled and swept and rearranged and nested sufficiently.</p><p>Scott looked down at the floor and then back up at Stephen with a smirk. "Hey… there's a floor here."</p><p>Stephen gasped dramatically. “Laaand!”</p><p>Scott snorted. "I think it could use a rug. I don't like hardwood."</p><p>“You’re right. A round one, right between the bed and the tv. What’s your favorite color?”</p><p>"Red… or black," Scott said after some pondering.</p><p>“Red. A red rug, a fluffy one.”</p><p>"You like red?"</p><p>“Yeah. Red and blue, I think.”</p><p>"I think I can help pay for a rug,” Scott mumbled as he grabbed his wallet and looked through it.</p><p>“What? I mean if you want we can go half… we can buy one at Target! Hey, by the way, Tony wanted me to ask if you need a laptop.”</p><p>Scott shook his head. "I'm managing without one."</p><p>“I mean, okay, but if you decide the library wifi isn’t doing it for you, you can always ask, okay?”</p><p>"Oh… uh… sure." Scott shrugged. Like that was actually going to happen. "Rug shopping tomorrow?"</p><p>“Yes.” They both settled into their new nest, pleased. Tony found them that way some time later when he knocked on their door.</p><p>The alpha blinked owlishly as he looked around the room and then looked out into the hallway. "Do I have the right room?"</p><p>Stephen grinned as he let him in. “Yes! Do you like it? Alpha, can you take us to Target tomorrow?”</p><p>Tony kissed Stephen's forehead. "Of course. What do you need?"</p><p>“We want a rug,” Stephen explained. “The hardwood is nice but it’s weird now that there is so much of it. Also, since we merged our beds I think a mattress topper would be good. One fluffy enough for a nesting bed.”</p><p>"Wait...I can't—” Scott started.</p><p>"Sure. Do you want some fluffy blankets and pillows to go with that?" Tony teased.</p><p>Stephen nodded. “The fluffiest.”</p><p>"We'll go to Target and then somewhere else to buy <em> Cucciolo </em> some more clothes?"</p><p>"What?!" Scott squeaked.</p><p>Stephen looked him over and said, “sure, but he looks like he’s gonna keel over so we might have to convince him.”</p><p>Tony looked over at Scott and laughed at the wide, honey colored eyes. "Sound good?"</p><p>"I don't need—”</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow and opened Scott's wardrobe halfway through the omega's sentence to reveal the sparse amount of clothes.</p><p>"Do you see anything in here for the winter?"</p><p>"My clothes are fine."</p><p>"It snows in New York, <em> Cucciolo </em>."</p><p>Stephen frowned. “You need winter boots. New sneakers for your job, too. Jeans for winter and lots of soft, comfy warm stuff. That’s not up for discussion, you have to keep yourself healthy for school and work. I promise we’ll try to restrain ourselves okay? We’ll stick to basics first.”</p><p>"Try being the key word," Tony mumbled so only Stephen could hear him. "I want to give him everything."</p><p>Stephen smiled. “Start with a cuddle? Inaugurate our new nest again.”</p><p>"Sure. Pop in a movie. Oh… by the way…” Tony held out a box to Scott who gave it a skeptical look. "That's for you."</p><p>"Why? What is it?"</p><p>"Laptop." Tony answered, and Scott sputtered.</p><p>Stephen snorted.</p><p>"I just told Stephen I was fine!"</p><p>"Yeah I know I had him ask but I kind of bought it anyway."</p><p>“I told you, trust Tony to go big or go home. At this point, I think it’s an alpha thing. Look at the utter mountain of candy Quill dumped here! Unbelievable.”</p><p>Tony took the bag and looked through it after looking at Scott for permission to take some. The omega nodded a lot. "Please help me eat it," he begged.</p><p>Stephen laughed. They all ate candy and watched another comedy, Tony with an omega tucked under each arm.</p><p>Halfway through the third movie, Tony looked down at Scott when he heard soft, slow breaths. "Scott's asleep. Does he fall asleep this easily all the time?"</p><p>“I think it’s just easier now that he feels safer and more at home,” Stephen said quietly, reaching over to pull his fingers through his hair like always. “Funny, when we first started helping him he flinched a lot. Told me his scars hurt. Now he is used to it, I guess.”</p><p>"I bet you if Quill or anyone else touched him, he would complain again," Tony said quietly.</p><p>“You’re probably right.”</p><p>Scott twitched then, and Tony guided him to scent, sending his calmest alpha scent. Even Stephen’s eyes drooped a little.</p><p>Tony rumbled softly. "I won't be able to leave if you both fall asleep on me."</p><p>Stephen leaned up and sucked on his scent pad a little. “Stay,” he whined.</p><p>"You know I can't. This is an omega only dorm. I could upset the other residents."</p><p>He sighed. “Okay, okay. Give Scotty to me and we’ll see you after your lab time?”</p><p>"I'll come over straight after," Tony promised and kissed Stephen before slowly pulling his arm away from Scott. "I don't want to move him more than I have to."</p><p>Stephen laid down and Tony gently shifted Scott over until he sort of laid down on his own.</p><p>Stephen pulled him close, wrapping an arm around him. “Night, Alpha,” he said sleepily.</p><p>"Good night <em> cuore mio </em>," Tony whispered and turns off the light on his way out.</p><p>Stephen smiled, using the remote to turn off the TV before he fell asleep completely.</p><p>~</p><p>Stephen woke up in the morning with a Scotty wrapped around him like a spider-monkey. It was very cute and he held him in the quiet of the morning for a while.</p><p>Scott twitched in his sleep and scrunched his nose before muttering, "no more candy stupid teddy bear."</p><p>Stephen had to stifle his laugh so he wouldn’t startle Scott. Instead, he pet his hair to rouse him slowly. “Morning?”</p><p>The younger mumbled unintelligibly and slept a little while longer before finally blinking his eyes open. "I told him no."</p><p>“Told who no, Scotty?”</p><p>"The bear."</p><p>Stephen smiled. “What did the bear want to do?”</p><p>"...too much candy,” Scott responds with a yawn.</p><p>“Well, yes. That... was probably true in real life, like it was in your dream.”</p><p>"I couldn't get in the room." Scott pouted.</p><p>“Aww,” Stephen chuckled, hugging him a little.</p><p>Scott rubbed his eyes and sat up when Stephen released him. "We gotta go soon?"</p><p>“Soon-ish. We have about an hour and a half, longer if you wanna eat with Tony instead of the caf.”</p><p>Scott flopped back onto the bed and curled up in the nest before turning on the tv.</p><p>Stephen smiled and laid back with him, letting him play the movie he missed most of the night before.</p><p>"I want to try a cinnamon roll," Scott suddenly blurted out.</p><p>“Well then we will have cinnamon rolls,” Stephen said immediately. “We’ll have the sticky ones with icing from Cinnabon.”</p><p>"Never had a cinnamon roll. They always smelt good."</p><p>“They’re awesome,” Stephen told him. “I think you’re gonna like them.”</p><p>"With the nuts on top?" Scott asked hopefully.</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>"It's… not too much?"</p><p>“‘Course not. It’s just a cinnamon bun.”</p><p>"I feel like I'm asking for more and more."</p><p>“That’s... fair. You’re not used to somebody just giving you stuff, huh?”</p><p>Scott shook his head. "Not at all."</p><p>Stephen nodded. “Okay. Well, we’re pack and we take care of each other right? If I were you and you were me, would you want to buy the basic things I need, and help me feel happy with stuff like sweets or decor?”</p><p>"I guess," Scott mumbled.</p><p>“Okay well, how about this. Can you trust Tony to always want to give you good things, and that he’ll tell you when or if he genuinely can’t or thinks it’s bad for you?”</p><p>Scott thought about it briefly before nodding. Tony had already taken care of him up to this point.</p><p>“Okay. Then I promise that we will tell you if something is too much, okay? And you do the same.”</p><p>"Everything is too much," Scott groused.</p><p>“No, no,” Stephen laughed. “For example, don’t let Tony buy you a car. I told him we don’t need one because we’re rarely off-campus besides work or his house and we cannot just have a car sitting around.”</p><p>"I don't have a license anyway."</p><p>“See?! It would be pointless! He’d just sign you up for driver’s ed to be honest, and it’s not an entirely bad idea to at least know how to do it in case of an emergency, but—no cars! At least not until we live off-campus.”</p><p>"He got me a laptop."</p><p>“Well yes, but you’re in college. Why wouldn’t you have a laptop? A laptop is reasonable. A friggin Audi is not.”</p><p>Scott sniggered and nodded in agreement. "The downside of having a rich alpha, I'm guessing?"</p><p>“He’s… he loves us, you know? And he’s definitely— He’s a giver, he loves being able to give things to people. I read it’s like, a love language. And yes, he’s rich so he goes <em> way </em> overboard.”</p><p>"Speaking of languages… what does he keep calling you?"</p><p>“Me? I think it means ‘treasure’ in Italian. Did you know he started calling me that before we were even officially together?”</p><p>"Really? I guess he really did want just you," Scott mused.</p><p>After the movie was over, Scott got out of bed and started getting dressed for the shopping trip he knew was going to overwhelm him at some point.</p><p>“I don’t know what it was about me that caught his attention but...” Stephen pinked a little. “Well, I’m really happy.”</p><p>"I… I like having a pack." Scott mumbled. "I never knew how safe it could feel."</p><p>Stephen went to brush his teeth and wash his face. “That’s what pack’s for, Scotty.”</p><p>"What happens when you and Tony start having...pups? Do I have to find a different pack?"</p><p>“Never ever. When we have pups some day, they will be pack to you, too. You’ll have a new pack if you decide to mate, maybe, but even then we’ll still be pack to you. Families don’t split up, they just grow a little sometimes.”</p><p>"Oh...I wouldn't be in the way?" He asked.</p><p>“Of course not. Tony has always wanted a big family. He’s an only child too, and he figures it was boring as fuck. I’m down to have all the babies he wants as long as he makes me come.”</p><p>Scott nearly choked on the candy he had thrown in his mouth and coughed before looking at Stephen. </p><p>Stephen snorted at the expression on Scott's face. “Sorry, TMI?”</p><p>Scott stared for a few bewildered moments before bursting into laughter.</p><p>Stephen looked at him and started laughing too. Soon, the two were wheezing, doubled over, and still only half-dressed when Tony knocked.</p><p>Stephen opened the door, his eyes streaming tears as he cackled.</p><p>In the background, Scott was using one of the desks to hold himself up as he wheezed from laughter, and Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why is it that every time I come over recently, I've missed something?"</p><p>Stephen glanced at Scott and they both broke into laughter again. “N-nothing, Alpha, we were just—” Stephen had to take several breaths. “Just being silly.” </p><p>Scott muttered something about ‘so many babies’ and Stephen collapsed into laughter again.</p><p>"I'm seriously considering going to find some oxygen for you two."  Tony said as he stepped into the room. "Would you finish getting dressed?"</p><p>"Don't worry. Stephen's coming," Scott sniggers.</p><p>Stephen choked before laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe. He did manage to get on pants, though.</p><p>Tony rubbed his eyes in exasperation. The two omegas clearly had an inside joke going on, but he was glad to see Scott laughing.</p><p>“Alpha,” Stephen said with his best pout, finally managing to calm down, “will you buy us Cinnabon?”</p><p>"With lots of—” Scotts snorted “—white stuff?" he added before squeaking with laughter again.</p><p>Tony huffed and took out his phone. "Well that's an expensive request but whatever you want."</p><p>“Aww, but I love the white stuff. Please?!” Behind him, Scott starts cackling again.</p><p>"Wait... you're talking about cinnamon rolls? I thought you meant the company. Well that makes a lot more sense—why are you laughing?!"</p><p>Stephen just laughed into Tony’s shoulder. “It’s—I told Scotty—he is taking it the entirely wrong way, which—”</p><p>"Honey, I can't understand a word of what you're saying."</p><p>Stephen motioned them all to start leaving, and Tony rolled his eyes but followed Scott out, a protective hand on his back.</p><p>It took the two of them the entire ride to Cinnabon to tell the story. “And then we just looked at each other and now we can’t stop laughing,” Stephen concluded, controlling his breathing.</p><p>"It's always the quiet ones," Tony muttered, and then he smirked, looking at Stephen. "As many pups as I want?"</p><p>“That’s the deal,” Stephen said, nodding.</p><p>"Yet you're not pregnant." Tony feigned a complaint.</p><p>“After school,” Stephen admonished.</p><p>"I have enough money for us to have enough pups to open our own school."</p><p>Stephen actually whimpered a little. “Fuck,” he muttered. “J-just order your cinnamon rolls!”</p><p>Scott smirked and leaned forward to whisper into Stephen's ear, "soooo many babies…"</p><p>Stephen wheezed. “Hnngstahp,” he cackled. “Oh god please, my face hurts...”</p><p>"I'll get them with lots of icing… so it gets all over your face," Tony added with his own smirk and Scott cackled.</p><p>Stephen had to catch his breath. “You, too! You… I’mdyinghnng—”</p><p>Tony chuckled and ordered them cinnamon rolls with extra icing and pecans on top. When they sat down with their rolls, Tony watched with happy rumbles as Scott dug in with a fork after his first tentative bite. Of course, he got icing at the corner of his mouth from eating so eagerly.</p><p>Stephen bit happily into his roll and moaned. “Oh fuck, I forgot how much I love these. What do you think, Scotty?”</p><p>Tony sipped his coffee. "I think he's too busy eating to answer you."</p><p>Stephen chuckled. “That's a good sign.”</p><p>"He's been putting on some much needed weight."</p><p>Stephen watched Scott lick his fingers and his fork. “Love that white stuff huh?” he teased.</p><p>Scott snorted but managed to hold back his laughter. "Really good."</p><p>"How about those nuts?" Tony asked, and the younger omega bit back his laughter again.</p><p>Stephen laughed, but thankfully didn’t devolve into cackling again.</p><p>After finishing their rolls and licking their lips free of any remaining sugary goodness (and Tony using his thumb to wipe away anything they couldn't reach), the alpha rounded them up into the car again and drove them to Target.</p><p>Stephen watched Scott take in the Target, not quite scared but definitely a little intimidated, and held his arm a little, keeping him next to Tony. “Let’s go look at rugs,” he said happily.</p><p>Scott nodded. "Okay." </p><p>Stephen dragged him over to the rugs while Tony split off from them temporarily to look at something. While the omegas looked at the rugs, a couple of alphas hovered nearby when they caught Scott's scent. Stephen glanced over at them and subtly shifted so that they could see his mark. He did his very best <em> we’re not here alone </em> glare.</p><p>Scott cowered a little when he sensed the alphas nearby and leering at him. Even he could tell they probably had less than good intentions... they made <em> Quill </em> seem safe. When one started to move closer, Stephen pulled Scott behind him, suddenly absolutely hostile. It gave the alphas pause. If this omega felt like he was protecting a pup, he'd get this side of feral and nobody wanted that. </p><p>Scott whimpered a little and Tony sensed his distress as he looked for them. He speed-walked to their aisle and stood behind Scott and Stephen, glaring over Stephen’s shoulder and growling a warning to the alphas.</p><p>The sudden appearance of their obviously bonded alpha finally made them back up, if only slightly. A low, dangerous growl came from Tony's throat. "Back off," he said, and his Voice is unmistakable. It also caused the stench of pissed-off alpha to increase, and Stephen pulled Scott under his arm when he whined, terrified.</p><p>When the alphas finally backed off a good distance, Tony rumbled softly to the omegas. "Sorry. Are you two okay?"</p><p>Scott watched in partial amazement when the alphas backed away and he nodded in response to Tony's question.</p><p>Stephen sighed his relief when the alphas finally moved along, giving himself a moment to relax. "Scotty? Okay?"</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>"Do you need to leave?" Tony asked and Scott paused to think before shaking his head.</p><p>"No...I'm okay."</p><p>Stephen pulled himself against his alpha to scent, the last of his stress melting away. After a moment of hesitation, Scott followed suit. The three embraced in the home decor section for a little while.</p><p>Tony rumbled more to soothe them and when he sensed their distress fading away, he looked over their heads at the rugs they were looking at. "You said red and fluffy right?"</p><p>Stephen nodded excitedly, still holding on to Scott's hand as he pointed. "Yeah, we were looking at this one but it wasn't the right size, so we were debating ordering it in the right size or just getting this other one, which we also like." He pulled the two slightly further down the aisle to another bright red shag rug.</p><p>"I like this one better anyway." Scott said quietly.</p><p>"I like this one too," Stephen said decisively. "We should get this one. Hey, can we go check out the mattress toppers now?"</p><p>"Sure can. Let's go grab the cart I had to ditch. It's around the corner," Tony said. "Then we can put the rug in it."</p><p>Stephen nodded, following the alpha around the corner with Scott still in tow.</p><p>Tony grabbed the cart and went back to the rugs, grabbing the rug the omegas chose and putting it in the cart.</p><p>Stephen skipped happily to the next department where he asked an assistant to show him nesting bedding. They came up on three types of nesting covers: a cooling gel thing with scent technology or something, a squishy pillow-top number, or a straight up plain memory foam one. Each type came in various thicknesses and levels of firmness.</p><p>"What do you think? Do you like the bed squishy?" Stephen asked Scott. "Do you like firmer?"</p><p>Scott stared at all of the weird bedding and felt very out of his element. "I...I don't know."</p><p>“That’s okay. Tell me what you like the most so far about having a nest. Maybe if we can pinpoint one thing we can go from there.”</p><p>"I like soft,” Scott said shyly, something Tony mentally filed away for the future.</p><p>“Ooh, okay. So maybe the pillow-top things are an option.'' Stephen pulled them toward a row of fluffy pillow top mattress covers. “Look, this one has that fancy scent tech too. Maybe we can get this one. And it says it makes the mattress softer.”</p><p>"I'm kind of out of my depth here so I'll trust your judgement,” Scott mumbled.</p><p>“Okay. We’ll go with this one and if you hate it, we can exchange it. Sounds fair?”</p><p>"I'll probably like it. I've definitely slept on worse."</p><p>Stephen frowned and pulled him close. He was fully aware that he was being overly affectionate, but frankly, he didn’t give a fuck and Scott wasn’t protesting.</p><p>"Blankets and pillows now?" Tony asked.</p><p>Stephen nodded. “Yes, and then clothes.”</p><p>Scott still balked a little at the clothes, but they were already moving on to choosing bedding. “Red again, Scotty?”</p><p>Scott shook his head. "Black."</p><p>Stephen picked black fitted and top sheets and then picked soft pillows with silky black pillow cases, quickly tossing them all into the cart. “We need a new cart,” Stephen said as he surveyed the almost-full basket.</p><p>"Pfft...we can still fit Jupiter in here. We're fine," Tony joked.</p><p>Stephen laughed. “Okay, let’s take this one—we’ll wash all these bedding things when we get home and that way we can...” Stephen’s phone vibrated. “H’lo?”</p><p>It was a video call from his baby brother. He smiled widely as he chatted, especially when Vic asked to see “Alpha Tony”, who waved and made silly faces at him as Stephen tossed more stuff into the cart (more pillows, a big, fluffy blanket, two extra sets of sheets, and a fluffy fox stuffy that Scott seemed to subconsciously picked up and hadn’t let go of until Stephen saw him hugging it). Stephen showed Vic to Scott, too, and then told him they had to keep shopping and hung up. “So… that was my little brother.”</p><p>"He's… cute," Scott said a little lamely.</p><p>“Isn’t he? He’s a little shit too.”</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>“He likes pranks and he runs a lot. And he is so snarky, ugh. I miss him,” Stephen ended quietly.</p><p>"He probably learned the snark from you." Tony said and pulled Stephen against his side. "We can always visit."</p><p>“Maybe. I’d like for Vic and my parents to meet Scotty,” he said in a small voice.</p><p>"That's up to Scott."</p><p>Stephen pulled himself close again. "Whenever he wants, I guess," he whispered.</p><p>"Do we have everything we need from here? Do you want snacks?"</p><p>Stephen bounced on his toes a little. "Can we, Alpha? Please?"</p><p>Tony rumbled. "Clean them out for all I care."</p><p>Stephen grinned excitedly, and soon, chips, dried cranberry and almond packs, cans of orange soda and iced tea, chips, various kinds of cookies (most containing chocolate) and several bags of orange slice candy made it into the cart. "Now," Stephen said, turning to Scott. "Don't think we've forgotten! You won't escape. To the clothing section!"</p><p>"But..." Scott looked over to the cart that was almost overfilled. "This is a lot."</p><p>"Nonsense." Tony snorted. "I've offered and most of this is stuff you need anyway."</p><p>Stephen nodded. "You need winter clothes. Come on."</p><p>Scott sighed heavily and followed them, letting his pack pick out his clothes. Hoodies, scarves, beanies, jeans, winter boots, work shoes, several long and short sleeve shirts, and a couple of button ups and slacks were added to the cart, and Stephen surveyed them with satisfaction while Scott just stared in awe.</p><p>"I thought you said just winter clothes!"</p><p>Tony blinked. "These are winter clothes."</p><p>"He needs a new coat!" Stephen remembered.</p><p>"But there's hoodies!" Scott protested and Tony rubbed his chin.</p><p>"I'll order the good coats online and bring them to you when they get delivered."</p><p>"Okay," Stephen agreed easily. "And hoodies are not winter coats. This is New York, there's a wind chill here. Trust me, hoodies don't cut it.”</p><p>Scott huffed but acquiesced.</p><p>"Let's go buy this stuff and take it back to your dorm," Tony said. "I'll help you set it all up if you want."</p><p>Stephen leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Alpha."</p><p>They made their way to the front. Ironically, the two assholes from before were also in line, but this time they were smart enough to mind their business. Stephen still glared at them anyway, growling when one of them glanced at Scott. Tony kept the two omegas in front of him just in case as they checked out. </p><p>When they got to the car, they loaded everything in quickly and Tony waited until Scott was in the car before pinning Stephen to the trunk.</p><p>"You… have no idea how incredibly gorgeous you looked protecting him." Tony rumbled deeply.</p><p>Stephen gasped in surprise and whimpered a little, showing his neck in submission. "Alpha..." his hips ground against Tony's leg.</p><p>Tony nipped at the offered neck and scented him with some possessive huffs. "You weren't protecting pack… you were protecting pup." He groaned when the omega bucked against him.</p><p>Stephen moaned a little, but thought Tony was totally right. “You want a pup, Alpha?” he teased.</p><p>"Don't tease omega." Tony warned, hands wandering.</p><p>“It’s not teasing if you plan to follow through,” Stephen said, pushing the alpha away with the tips of his fingers. “Y’know, eventually.”</p><p>"Eventually isn't soon enough."</p><p>“Aww... hey, if you really want pups sooner, we can talk about that...”</p><p>"No," Tony said calmly. "We made a decision together." The alpha reached out and gently ran his thumb across Stephen's cheek. "I respect your studies and your dreams, and I'm not going to change anything because I'm impatient."</p><p>Stephen nodded. “Okay.” He leaned up and kissed Tony’s lips. “But if you’re regretting that...”</p><p>"I'm not. I'm only impatient because I can't wait to have our own brood. Seeing you protect Scott... you'll be a wonderful mother."</p><p>Stephen pinked a little, leaning up to nip Tony’s scent gland. Then he quickly ducked around him and hopped in the car, smiling.</p><p>Tony huffed fondly and got in the car to take the omegas back to their dorm. Once they got back and he parked, he started getting everything out of the car. Scott tried to help him and Tony waved him off. "Just hold the doors open or something, don’t worry."</p><p>Stephen also had an armful of things and grunted a thanks to Scott, who obediently scurried ahead to hold the door.</p><p>With a few grunts and curses from running into the walls a few times, they finally made it to the bedroom and Tony dropped everything on the floor. "Alright. Need help?"</p><p>“Umm... yeah. Why don’t we... Tony, you and I do the bed and the rug, and Scotty, you put your stuff away.”</p><p>Scott looked at the bags and bags of clothes and then at his wardrobe. "I don't know if it will all fit."</p><p>“If you need help, let me know. We’ll figure out where to put stuff.”</p><p>"By the time we're done, your room will be more like a den," Tony said as Scott started to put his new clothes away.</p><p>Stephen smiled. “I’m counting on it!”</p><p>"You'll forget it's a room."</p><p>“I want the fluffiest, comfiest den for a room,” Stephen sighed.</p><p>Tony chuckled. "Whatever you want."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quill and Scott get a little closer and Quill might have accidentally saved Scott’s life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is rated M for semi-graphic descriptions of violence and sexual assault.<br/>Reader discretion advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 7</b>
</h2>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As the couple set up the room, Scott managed to put all his clothes away with a few shoves here and there. "I'm afraid to open the wardrobe now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen chuckled. “That’s how it should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How will I get anything out?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fine," Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With great care and lots of shoving,” Stephen answered, huffing as he stuffed the mattress cover down over the far corner, officially joining the two beds into one huge one. The mattress topper gave an additional three or four inches on top of their miserably thin bunk mattresses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at that. It already looks comfier," Tony said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen sprawled on it and sighed happily. "Mhmm yes, this is what we needed." He held his arms out for Scott to come feel the bed too and maybe cuddle him a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott walked over and crawled onto the bed next to Stephen, immediately flopping onto his stomach with a happy purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen grinned. "See? Perfect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yanked Tony down with them, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony went down with a grunt. "Hey, hey! I was trying to put up the curtains for you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen curled around him. "Take a break? We have snacks now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey… there is literally a pile of snacks in the corner of the room now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen scrambled up and grabbed cookies, chips, and of course, orange gummies, and then he laid back down, one arm around each of his pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those are gonna go to your thighs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked over at Tony and gasped. "Mean!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen laughed. "I mean, nothing wrong with some thunder thigh action—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled. "Maybe I like some thunder thighs and padded hips."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott groaned and buried his face into his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen's eyes warmed to a soft gold. "Don't tease Alpha~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it that you say? It's not teasing if you plan to follow through?" Tony teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen groaned. "I admit defeat," he sighed. “Pregnant and fat and pregnant, that's how you want me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rumbled and pulled Stephen close. "You caught me. I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott groaned and got up. "I'm going to go to the library to study."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen looked up. "You sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't make the bed too gross," Scott muttered in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just inaugurating it," Stephen laughed as Scott packed his books and, blessedly, his new laptop, and then hurried away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he might be seriously regretting becoming pack," Tony chuckled once Scott left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll get over it," Stephen muttered, already stripping off his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Stephen's shirt was even completely off, Tony pinned him to the bed and nipped at his scent gland as he unbuttoned his mate's pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen whined, his body already warm and ready, slick already pooling between his legs. "I want your knot Alpha~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of slick wafted up to Tony's nose and his eyes glowed with a tinge of burgundy. "Can't, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tesoro…</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't have a condom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen stood up and went digging through his drawers for a moment, eventually finding a three-pack of them. "Now put one on so I can sit on it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rumbled and kissed along Stephen's neck. "Put it on yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smirked, slowly unbuttoning his alpha's pants, sliding them down with his underwear. Tony's cock was full and flushed, and he couldn't help himself, he licked it, sucking it into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks.The alpha groaned as Stephen gave his cock a few kitten licks before taking him completely into his mouth, and he hardened more in his mate's hot mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked Tony for a few minutes before finally pulling back and then tore the condom package, rolling one onto his length with a happy sigh. "Oh, one more thing." He hopped off the bed, retrieving a towel, which he laid on the bed. When Stephen pulled away after a couple of teasing sucks, Tony watched his mate retrieve a towel with blown pupils. Once they were both settled, he climbed up on the bed, straddling Tony's hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony raised an eyebrow. "Towel for cleanup?" He grunted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Per Scotty's request, we're keeping the bed from getting 'gross'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the least we can do." He mumbled before grabbing Stephen's hips and leaning forward to take a pink nub into his mouth. He rumbled as he swirled his tongue around it and used one of his hands to press a finger into his omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen sighed in pleasure as Tony's finger breached him, fucking him in time with the flicks of his tongue against his nipple. "Tony," he moaned, "M-more, more, Alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's cock twitched in response to his mate's moans and he added a second finger as he bucked up against Stephen's erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently bit into the nub and Stephen hissed, arching against Tony's mouth, working his hips onto Tony's fingers and gasping as Tony stretched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You make such pretty noises omega."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen whimpered. "Please, stretch me more, I want your knot I need it, please. Get me ready for you, Alpha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony teased a third finger before pushing it into Stephen as slowly as possible. When it was all the way in, he stretched Stephen some more and crooked his fingers to brush against his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen's hips fucked down onto Tony's hand and he cried out as his fingers stretched him. It burned a little and his body slicked him more in response. He leaned down and kissed Tony desperately, all teeth and moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony returned the kiss and bucked up against Stephen again as he took his fingers out. "You want my knot baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, please, knot me Alpha~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rumbled and grabbed Stephen's waist, pulling him down onto his cock. He gripped just tight enough so the omega couldn’t move and groaned at the tightness slowly surrounding him. When he bottomed out, Tony pulled Stephen into a rough kiss. "Ride me," he growled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Full and dazed, Stephen obeyed, his omega whimpering at the command in Tony's voice. He started easy but quickly worked himself into a frenzy on Tony's cock, loving the feel of it filling him over and over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony thrusted up into Stephen and angled himself so that when he bucked up again, he hit the younger's prostate over and over. "You… make me want to bite you all over again,” He panted out. "Fuck, baby..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Alpha," Stephen whined, and when their eyes met, Tony's were deep, deep burgundy, the kind that made his omega quiver. He pled, "m-make me yours, bite me again, do it~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a growl, Tony flipped them on the bed so Stephen was under him, starting up a quick pace again. As his knot started forming, he nipped and sucked the bondmark on the omega’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close,” he grunted, and then shoved it in with a guttural growl as he bit down over the bondmark again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen cried out as his Alpha's knot grew in him, his nails digging into Tony's back as his mate knotted him and clampef down on his neck. Dazed, he realized he was coming, clamping on his alpha's knot over and over as he expelled come onto his own stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony panted heavily as he looked down into golden irises and rumbled softly as he laps away the small amount of blood his bite drew. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bellisimo</span>
  </em>
  <span>..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen shivered at the word. Thankfully, he knew what this one meant. He reached up, pulling his fingers into Tony's hair. "So are you, Alpha," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and laid his forehead on Stephen's shoulder, enjoying the fingers in his hair. "That feels nice," He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smiled and massaged his scalp more intently, pressing his fingers gently as he made soothing circles, or gently scratching with his nails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I'll never get you pregnant. If I do, I'll never get this again. It'll all go to the pups."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smiled. "We'll make time for each other. I'll always make time for you. Feel free to call me out if you think I'm not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never," Tony muttered. "Rather watch you take care of our pups."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smiled. "Yeah, I can tell that watching me take care of pups means I'll need extra time for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony huffed and pinches Stephen playfully. "Just what are you insinuating?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen laughed. "oW!" he said, squirming. "Just that you really liked me getting all pissy in the store today, and now here we are, still knotted together. And you're gonna want another round."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you think so? Just for that..." Tony pulled out once his knot shrunk down enough. "No second round. Sassy brat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hEY~Alpha no," Stephen pouted. "Come back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smirked. "Nope. Clean up your mess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rude," Stephen huffed, sitting up and stretching. He did kneel up and stick his butt out, just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony growled and smacked it after pulling up his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen grins. "What do you want for lunch? or... skip straight to dessert, perhaps?" Stephen tempted, this time laying on his back with his legs splayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony's eyes glowed burgundy for just a second, but then he resisted the omega on display by grabbing a nearby bag of circus peanuts and opening them. "You know, I think I'll have th--" Tony pops a marshmallow into his mouth before hacking and spitting it back out. "How do you eat these?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen cackled. "I love them, they're awesome. And, that's what you get for trying to out-sass me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, these are vile!" Tony grabbed all of the bags and threw them in the garbage. "You're not allowed to have these anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hEYYY! Aww give them back!" Stephen dove for the trash can, successfully snagging only two bags before he was captured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grabbed him around his waist. "You're going to poison our future children with these! I'm looking into the company that makes these!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen laughed. "They're harmless, you just don't like the taste—gimme my circus peanuts! Didn't anybody ever teach you never to take away an omega's sweets?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't! These are the only exception—nO! No poison for you!" Tony held the marshmallow candy away from Stephen's questing hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen pulled his arms around Tony's neck, still completely naked, and then hopped, wrapping his legs around Tony's hips. He used one arm to reach out to grab the candy. "Gimme—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not going to work. I have incredibly good willpower and right now I'm focused on not letting you eat these!" He grabbed a random bag of candy and ended up giving the omega Scott's orange wedges. "Here. Have these instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen made a face. "First off, no because those are Scotty's and second off, no because eww. Gimme my circus peanuts or I won't blow you for a month."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony raised an eyebrow. "I might just take that risk. I'm just looking out for you, honey. Now put some clothes on before our </span>
  <em>
    <span>cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen huffed, but lowered himself to the ground. "One week for every bag in the trash can." He counted nine bags that he could see, but there may be more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Scott would agree with me." Tony smiled and kissed Stephen. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No you don't," Stephen pouted. He gave in… he could always get them out of the trash can later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott had studied and done his homework for a good three hours, making sure Tony and Stephen had plenty of time to do what they needed to do and clean up. Now he figured plenty of time had passed and packed up his things and walked out of the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill frowned. He was leaving class and it had been a shitty class period. The teacher had pulled him aside and suggested that he needed a tutor and he’d just sighed and agreed before trudging away. He couldn’t let his grade drop in this class or he’d be dropped from Theta Tau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked, he noted that Scott was leaving the library. Somehow, his day was getting considerably brighter. “Hey, wait up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott stiffened but stopped and turned to look at Quill. "What?" he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh—didn’t mean to bother you, just figured you could use company wherever you’re going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just going back to my room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure.” He sighed, and they walked in silence for a while. Quill stressed over his class, mulling over what the professor told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott scrunched his nose when the smell of stressed burnt cinnamon hit it. "What's wrong with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… nothing, I just… my professor in one of my classes says my manta ray wings that I hide in my coat are excessive and I can’t show them in class anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott snorted. "Your deformities just make people uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee thanks,” Quill said, laughing. “I’m just struggling with some of the stuff in this class. The labs are great. Building stuff is my thing. Math, not so much. Having trouble calculating some of the stuff. My teacher actually told me that if they ever let me build an airplane, it’ll fail worse than the 737 MAX.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That’s rude. They're just numbers." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get this stuff?” Quill asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott nodded. "It's easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill bit his lip, not daring to hope... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t mind looking my stuff over to see what I’m doing wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott stopped outside the dorm building and sighed. "I guess I could. It would give Tony and Stephen more time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill snorted. “Naw, naw. I don’t even see Tony’s car, he must be gone by now and I know you’re probably tired of hearing me talk. But, if you don’t mind, I can meet you tomorrow at that place you work at? We can study together before your shift or maybe after, and that way I don’t make you late. That way you can watch me do the work and see what I’m fucking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott blinked owlishly and then nodded after some thought. "Um… I have a shift at 3. I can meet you at 2. I know it's not a whole lot of time..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s… perfect. Thank you, Scott, you’re a lifesaver."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hardly," the omega muttered as he walked inside and headed to his room. When he unlocked the door and opened it, he stopped when he found Stephen digging through the trash. "Umm… what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony had the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve</span>
  </em>
  <span> to throw away </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my circus peanuts and—” he pulls out one last bag victoriously. “Ha! Found you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore open the bag and bit one of the treats in half. “How was your studying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has the right idea," Scott said as he dropped his stuff on his desk and sat on the bed. "It was fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen clutched the bag to his chest suspiciously, and then he sat at his desk, watching. “What’s the face? You look confused and you smell confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott shook his head. "Quill came up to me. He asked me for help with math."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Oh? And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna help him before my shift tomorrow,” Scott shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smiled. “That’s… really good. I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… you two seemed to get off on the wrong foot but I’m glad that seems to be shifting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I kind of owe him a favor," Scott said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Stephen asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know… for bringing me back when I went into heat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Pff… no, if anything, you paid him back when you let him get off all over your shirt for like four days.” </span>
  <span>Scott's face burned bright red and he threw one of their many pillows at the older omega. </span>
  <span>Stephen laughed, catching the pillow. “I’m just saying, that debt is paid. Now you’re just being nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not nice!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re right, you’re kind of salty. I love you for it, though. Maybe it’s just that you’re trying to keep things from getting worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't deny that. I'm sick of being scared… of being hurt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be scared anymore, puppy.” Stephen immediately scooted onto the bed and wrapped him up in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh… not you too," Scott groaned and feigned an attempt to get away from Stephen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen grinned and hugged him tighter. “What’s that? Did the pup say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You stink like sex. At least what I think sex smells like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen pulled back. “I’ll shower before bed,” he snorted. “I aired out the room and changed the sheets too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad. Can I have some of my candy? I want to watch a movie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, of course.” Stephen walked over and dumped a few bags of orange gummies into Scott’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just need one bag… and did you take that bag out of the trash?" Scott asked as he motioned to the new bag of circus peanuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were all in the garbage,” Stephen said reasonably. “They were sealed so I didn’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott scrunched his nose. "Gross."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did Tony try throwing them away in the first place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...He ate one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott cackled. "He thought they were gross too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is entitled to his opinion,” Stephen said primly, biting into another circus peanut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His correct opinion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. It’s just an opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott smirked and threw some candy in his mouth too. "So I'll probably be back late tomorrow night. I picked up two shifts. Part time shifts I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wow, I—okay, but… hey, if you need somebody to walk you home speak up, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. It's not the first time I worked late," Scott said reasonably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. But just in case."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. It's okay… really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright. But… just in case," Stephen repeated lamely. "I'd literally die if you got hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott huffed. "Sheesh, this is the last time I'm telling you I'm working late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better tell Alpha, then," Stephen said reasonably. He turned to his homework, chewing on, for some reason, baby carrots and peanut butter. Stephen was always eating. Scott wondered if he was actually pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's even worse than you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Fair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked back at the horror movie he put on and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I haven't seen a lot of movies… but the horror movies that use an excessive amount of blood are shit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not even the excessive blood that bothers me, it's the idiots that die." Stephen has a rant about this, and he takes an irritated breath to start it. "Like, in the movie </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alien: Covenant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there's a guy, a fucking rocket scientist, okay? Literally a man on Tony’s level, alright? And he lands on some foreign planet in space, and the typical horror things are happening. And the bad guy tells him, 'hey, if you look in there, nothing bad will happen.' And the motherfucking MORON actually looks. He deserved to get his chest ripped open because he makes the entire scientific community look bad, and I won't stand for it. That's all, thanks for coming to my Ted Talk. Actually, no it's not. How did this guy literally get a bajillion Ph.Ds and be selected to travel in space but still fall for the 'hehe look in there it's fine you'll be fine' trick?! I was rooting for the aliens in that movie, honestly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spoiler alert."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's not a spoiler. The story itself is pretty plot-twisty in the worst way possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure people being stupid is the point of horror movies anyway. Otherwise, it would be an even worse movie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The best horror movies are where people are not complete idiots but still are helpless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For example, I kind of like IT. An evil demon clown that eats helpless kids, and kids gang up to fight against it and it feeds on your worst fears? Yeah that's scary. A fucking moron that could have save us two hours of our lives by noping out of the super creepy house, not so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can never watch movies with you anymore,” Scott grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, I promise not to rant too much. Until after."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen turned back to his homework, and Scott turned up the volume a little.</span>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span>Scott walked into the cafe a little before 2 o'clock and slid into a booth, laying his head back to relax a little before Quill arrived. Classes were a little rough today and he still had work, but he could power through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill sauntered into the cafe, the little bell jingling, and looked around to find Scott slumped into a booth. "Jeez, bad day? Hey," he asks a passing waiter, "can we get some coffee, please? When you have a chance. Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a lot," Scott mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww. Well, we don't have to dive right into it, I have a ton of stuff to do so I'm gonna be here a while either way. I know you've got to work, but I really don't mind hanging around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not getting off at 8 like usual,” Scott said as he sat up. "So what do you need me to look at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's these equations, which are basically a more complicated and confusing way to calculate drag on the airplane wings—" as he explained the concept and showed Scott the equations, he got more and more genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're thinking about it way too hard." He took Quill's homework and grabbed a clean sheet of paper to write the needed equations. "Take it one step at a time. Don't think about the entire thing at once, that’s how you keep getting lost."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott pushed everything back over to Quill. "Try those."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, okay." Quill frowned as he studied the first equation. He was immediately confused, but Scott pushed the pencil at him and told him to think about the first step. When he completed it, he found it easier to do the second, and the third. After a minute or two, he shoved the paper back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked over the answer and nodded. "Yeah. This is right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wait, really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, this whole time I thought I was just shit at math."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Sometimes you really just need to sit and take it one step at a time. Try the others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill tried the next one. When he felt himself getting confused, he erased it all and started over, trying to go one step at a time. Again, he shoved the paper back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked it over again and pointed to the second to last step. "You made a mistake here. Go back and fix it and you should get it right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill nodded and studied the equation, spotting his mistake. "Oh. Hmm." He tapped his teeth with his pencil, and then erased it and started again from that point on down. "How about now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. That's right." The omega nodded encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill cheered. "Fuck yes. I'm gonna name my first plane Milano 3000."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's with the 3000?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno. It needs a number, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just name it the Milano. Sounds better that way." Scott scrunched his eyebrows. "Why would you get a plane anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have always wanted planes. When I'm done here I'm going to aeronautical engineering school for my masters. I wanna fly planes and I wanna build planes. I think I've known that since I was little."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess it's nice to have a dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill frowned. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… uh… nothing. Anything else you need help with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Quill said, thrown off. "Uh—so now that I've got the math down, I guess what I need help with is breaking down the concepts. like, how do I know when I read the text what formulas to use, and that kind of stuff?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott gave Quill a look. "It usually tells you in the description before the set of problems what formula you need to use. Unless it says otherwise in the problem itself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yes, but it won't be that way in the test, and it definitely won't be that way when I'm building airplanes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It actually usually is, for the most part, on tests. They might throw a few problems without telling you which formula but you figure it out by figuring out what they want you to find. In the real world, you're going to know what you have to figure out and it's usually second nature by then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill sighed his relief. "Yeah, alright. Do you mind walking me through a few more of these formulas? Just to make sure I've got the hang of it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Sure." He helped Quill through the formulas, and as they got to the end of them, Scott looked up at the clock and stood up. "Sorry. I have to clock in now. Hopefully that helped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It did. I'm gonna study for a bit but I hope your work day goes a little better. And hey, can you send that waiter to ring me up for our coffee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it," Scott mumbled before walking away to the backroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill shrugged and decided to write himself some tools to help him get through the next assignments, trying the formulas again on his own, and using the calculator to check them. Pleased that he was getting most of them right, he started studying the concepts behind the formulas in depth, highlighting key phrases. He put in some music while he worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, he saw Scott busing the tables or seating somebody, but for the most part, he was just there to study. He liked watching Scott, though. The omega had a sturdy work ethic and was so professional and friendly, and god help him, so freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The cafe was doing a promotion for college students that week so they would get an even bigger discount than usual, so it was busier than normal. By the end of his first shift, Scott was ready to go to bed, but he still had a second shift to get through. Thankfully, things slowed down when it started to get late. He did notice Quill for a while during his first shift but the alpha must have eventually left a couple hours later because Scott stopped feeling the his eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Scott was finally done with his second shift well after 1 in the morning, he was exhausted, almost asleep on his feet… and he still had to walk home. He said a sleepy goodbye to his co-workers and grabbed his backpack before leaving the cafe and starting his trek back to the dorms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you leaving?" Quill cautiously touched his arm to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott jumped and flinched away when Quill touched him, his heart pounding in his chest. "Don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that!" he yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry! Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just—I finally got tired, and I saw you heading out, figured I'd take you back to campus. Are you okay? My bad, honestly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you even doing out here this late?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I… lost track of time." He motioned back to the cafe sheepishly. "I just had so much other work to do and sometimes the Theta Tau guys are so rowdy—" He found that his face was heating up. This omega certainly kept him on his toes… he thought he liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott sighed. "I guess. I'm kind of falling asleep on my feet anyways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you are. Pulling doubles, huh?" he asked casually as he guided the omega to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On the rare occasion," Scott mumbled as he walked with Quill to the car. When he got in, he sighed and laid back against the seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, get some rest. I'll have you home soon." Quill put the car into gear and backed out of his parking spot, exiting the lot and onto the empty street. There was nobody driving besides him, and the trip took only a few minutes. At some point, Quill let out an unimpressed huff. "Good thing I was around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Scott whispered, half asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think Tony would want you walking through that." He pointed out his window where a group of very obviously drunk and rowdy people were grouped in a corner. From the short glance, it looked like most of them were alphas, if not all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked out the window and swallowed thickly. He was lucky Quill had waited for him. Who knew what would have happened if he had to walk home past them. "Yeah… thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. If you’re ever out this late feel free to text me, I’ll come get you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and everyone else," Scott mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quill laughed. “Yeah, you have the privilege of being pack with two of the most extra and stubborn people on earth. But hey, at least they’re taking care of you. Sounds like… you’re not used to people taking care of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'M not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you have that now. Want me to walk you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll be okay from here." Scott grabbed his bag and reached for the door. "Um… thanks for the ride," He whispered before getting out and walking inside to his room after closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Quill unlocked the door and stayed by until Scott had gone into the building. Then he drove home, smiling.</span>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span>Stephen was used to waking up with Scott wrapped around him now, but he definitely was not used to Scott groaning at whoever was banging on the door to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott pulled some blankets over his head and groaned again, rolling over. "Stephen, tell whoever it is to go away. I'm tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen grunted and stumbled to the door, throwing it open with one hand while rubbing his eye with his other hand. "T-Tony? It’s six in the—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tony shoved past him, eyes deep red, and crawled onto the bed, immediately scenting Scott half to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-hEY!" Scott whined when the alpha piled into the bed and hovered over him, scenting him with worried rumbles. "Stop!” he protested. “Why are you being crazy?! Alpha~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony eventually stopped after thoroughly scenting the youngest omega (to Scott's chagrin) and backed off a little once he calmed down and was convinced Scott was okay, choosing instead to lay next to him, a protective arm thrown over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was an attack last night… I thought it was you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what?" Now more awake, Stephen sat down on the bed, checking his phone. "An attack? On campus?" He noted that there are 37 push notes from Tony—texts and missed calls and voicemails. "Jeez—are you okay, Alpha?" he asked, laying down next to Tony and letting him scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am now that I know Scott wasn't the one attacked. All I knew was that it was an omega coming from the direction of Ginger's." Tony sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen goes cold. "I… is it… bad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The omega was raped and robbed… and that's putting it tamely,” Tony whispered. "You told me Scott was working late last night so when I heard about it this morning, I panicked and came right over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh God… Scott, I… you're literally never allowed out of this dorm," Stephen muttered, pulling himself over to Scott's other side and wrapping him up protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony did the same and Scott squeaked as he was squished. "I still have to go to class! And work!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No more work. I'll take care of you from now on." The alpha grumbled and Scott huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony..." Stephen thought for a second, humming. "Mm, maybe work, but not late. Please? No more doubles, Tony's dying to spoil you. If you need something just ask, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine! Quill brought me home last night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen's head popped up for a moment. "Did he? Wait, I thought you said you were meeting him at 2 in the afternoon, not 2 in the morning. Oh god, you got home so late. Shh, Tony, let him sleep before his class."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did meet him at 2 in the afternoon! What are you insinuating?!" Scott groaned, throwing the blanket back over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He might have had a class and then gone back," Stephen mused. "Okay, okay. Sleep. We'll talk more about all of this when you wake up." Once Scott was sleeping, Stephen asked Tony, "are you sure you're alright, Alpha? You called me twenty times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried calling Scott first but then neither of you answered… just… I'll be okay in a few minutes," Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Stephen whispered, reaching over to run his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Scotty’s okay, we’re both home. Quill looked out for him for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god," Tony mumbled, slowly calming at Stephen's ministrations. Stephen did his best to soothe both of his packmates, purring happily when they both soon fell sound asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were both dozing again, he got his phone and started reading through campus and local news. A group of at least 8 alphas were involved in assaulting an omega male not far from the cafe, landing him in the hospital in critical condition. His things were recovered which resulted in the arrest of 3 of the suspects, and DNA was also sampled and was being tested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned and pulled himself closer to Scott, scenting him anxiously. Maybe Tony had the right idea, after all. But Scott had fought so hard for his independence. He needed to be able to work and take care of himself, even though he’d always have them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe Stephen was starting to see him like a pup after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, Scott sat up and looked over at Stephen tiredly. "How many bowling balls do I need to take to class tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Stephen asked, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen laughed. “You dream the funniest things. Feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking through campus news,” he answered with a heavy sigh. “It was really bad, Scotty. No wonder Alpha was worried. Hey… until those guys are caught, no late shifts, okay? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's extra money though. I can't always rely on Alpha." Scott pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, but we also can’t have you hospitalized or worse, in a ditch somewhere because some alphas decided you were an easy target. Just for now, okay? Until they're caught. And Alpha will gladly give you anything you need and everything you want, and then some. Your safety is more important, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott sighed and nodded reluctantly. "For now, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, really. It’s a huge relief.” Stephen slowly woke Tony. “Hey you. Scotty’s off to class soon and we’re going to go eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How is your bed more comfortable than mine?" Tony complained as he sat up. "Do you have work today too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott shook his head. "No. Just a couple of classes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright...come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tesoro</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Let's go eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smirked because Scott didn’t huff or argue at the ‘puppy’ nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My classes will be over before lunch," Scott said as he and Tony got off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. Let us know what your plans are for the afternoon? Maybe we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a movie day this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every day is movie day… I was going to veg and eat a bunch of candy until I puke," Scott said, and Tony rolled his eyes fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen’s eyes widened and he dove for his desk before Tony could spot all the circus peanuts from the garbage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott noticed and smirked before getting dressed and leaving once he grabbed his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright...what's for breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want waffles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You making them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the waffle bar in the cafeteria?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright." He wrapped an arm around Stephen's waist after the omega finished getting dressed. "No chocolate syrup on yours."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't see how you eat it… or maybe you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like chocolate,” Stephen pouted. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not in public, honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen looked up at him, pouting. “Am I really that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's putting it nicely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Alpha,” Stephen whined in the exact same tone he used in the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Get strawberry syrup instead or something," Tony said in a warning tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen grumbled but agreed, and they both headed to the waffle bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How often have you seen Quill by the way?" Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen tilted his head, also curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony glanced at Stephen. "Has it been that long?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, me? I don’t know. Sometimes we have lunch but he’s been struggling with some classes lately so he spends as much time as he can studying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh… I kind of miss him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can all have lunch,” Stephen said happily. He had always been perfectly okay with organizing his pack’s social life since they were usually pretty inept at it—in fact, he had always pictured himself as the sort of housewife that had a massive blackboard in the front hall with all million pup and Alpha appointments and happily drove everyone everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly sent Quill a text and then smiled up at Tony, licking strawberry syrup and whipped cream from the corner of his mouth. He let out a disinterested sigh. “Chocolate chips?” he hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please stop sexualizing breakfast or I will put a pup in you right now," Tony said as he tried to keep his attention on his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now? Here at this table? Is that a threat or a promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a promise—one that will replace the agreement we made. Don't test me," Tony rumbled, chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen sighed. “Fine, fine.” But he still made it a point to lick his whipped cream as sensually as possible.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas break!<br/>Also Stephen meets Scott’s dad rip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.</p><p>I read somebody’s comment that said they were leery of fluff because angst always followed. You were right my dude. The angst train is doing a Quentin Beck in Far From Home. I promise to follow this up with a fluffmas, okay? </p><p>This chapter is rated M for confessions of child abuse, physical abuse, sexual abuse, semi-graphic description of accidental death, flashback, panic attacks, and pretty much anything else you can think of.</p><p>Reader discretion is advised.</p><p>If you feel the need to skip all or part of this chapter PLEASE let us know in the comments, and one of us will provide you with a short summary so you don’t miss out. </p><p>Roll clip!</p><p>Wait, PS: lol no guys Stephen is not pregnant <strike> yet </strike></p><p>Ok now roll clip!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 8</b>
</h2><hr/><p>Stephen and Scott were staying in Tony’s house for a few days before flying home to Nebraska for Christmas. Stephen was packing stuff, including things from their nest, which took up almost an entire room there.</p><p>“... Can’t wait for you to meet everyone. Rhodey said he’s coming to see Tony too… he’s the only pack member you haven’t met yet but he’s the best, you and him will bond over salting Tony...” As he chattered, he stuffed more things into his bag.</p><p>Scott watched in silence as he fiddled with something of Tony's and then finally spoke up. "Are you sure you want to take me?"</p><p>“Of course! We can’t leave you here by yourself! And I honestly would love for you to meet my family. Pff, of course Dad is already asking how Tony ‘keeps two omegas under control’ but that’s—” he sighed. “He always struggled with that I guess. I promise he’s not an asshole, he’s just… backwards, sometimes. Tony keeps him in check, it’s highly entertaining.”</p><p>"That sounds… terrifying," Scott huffed.</p><p>“It’s not, I promise. Tony gives him these looks and he just stops talking, it’s very funny.”</p><p>"You're telling me that's not a disaster waiting to happen?"</p><p>“No, Tony’s not… he warns, but he is very good at de-escalating things when they need to be. I trust him.”</p><p>Tony stood at the door of the room and knocked.</p><p>“Alpha,” Stephen cheered, standing up and kissing him deeply. “How was your thing at Stark? We’re almost ready for the trip.”</p><p>Tony smiled and returned the kiss. "Boring. Bunch of stuffy… you know, brown-nosers. What else do you need to do?"</p><p>“We’re just packing up our nest now and Scotty is nervous about Dad which is mostly my fault,” Stephen frowned.</p><p>Tony looked over at Scott and soothed him with a rumble. "It's okay, Scott. You'll be fine and perfectly safe okay?"</p><p>Scott nodded. "...Okay."</p><p>“You booked the jet?” Stephen confirmed. He knew he was fretting but he wanted this to be perfect. “And do you need help packing? It’s cold out there, did you pack warm stuff?”</p><p>Tony chuckled in amusement. "Honey, everything is taken care of. You can relax."</p><p>“Okay. Alright, okay.” He closed up the last bag and set it by the door. “We’ll have to get there early so that they can—sorry. Please find my power button and then turn me off.”</p><p>"Not in front of the pup." Tony joked and Scott scowled.</p><p>Stephen laughed loudly. “You’re incorrigible!”</p><p>"That's why we're perfect for each other." Tony kissed him and sat at his desk.</p><p>"Wait...a jet?" Scott asked aloud.</p><p>“...yes? Tony literally never flies commercial. He hates it. Imagine all those scents in one confined area for four hours… anyway, so we booked a private jet. The Stark Industries plane is for business only, obviously, and I think it’s in Germany right now.”</p><p>"I flew commercial for six hours," Scott said.</p><p>Tony gasped and turned to look at him. "Oh, you poor thing."</p><p>Stephen muttered, “I had to fly commercial before I met you, too.”</p><p>"Never again!"</p><p>Stephen smiled. “Alright, settle down, Alpha. We’re not doing any big scary airports or commercial flights anymore. We should all sleep before our flight tomorrow.”</p><p>Tony took off his tie with a sigh. "Sounds good. I'm tired."</p><p>Stephen helped him out of his suit and tugged him down into bed, where he and Scott lay down, piled messily around Tony with limbs tangled everywhere.</p><p>"I feel like I'm starting a harem," Tony joked and winced when Scott hit him. "My second wife is so mean."</p><p>Stephen smacked his chest too.</p><p>"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. We all know Stephen is the only one for me and Scott is the pup that is never allowed to mate," Tony laughed.</p><p>Stephen smacked his chest again. “He will if it makes him happy! You better not scare all our pup’s alpha friends away.”</p><p>"We're going to need a babysitter." He grabbed Stephen's hand. "Stop hitting me."</p><p>"You guys are gross. Good night." Scott groaned as he rolled over and went to sleep.</p><p>Stephen huffed. “Fine, fine. Good night Scotty, love you. Get some sleep, I mean it, Tony!”</p><p>"I have such a bossy omega." Tony grumbled. He turned onto his side and pulled Stephen into his arms, nosing his scent gland as he closed his eyes. "I love you."</p><p>“Love you too, Alpha.”</p><p>~</p><p>The flight was long and boring, but they landed in Omaha in pretty good time despite the snow. They piled all of their bags into a rented pick up truck, and it was Stephen who drove them home from the airport, blasting cheesy country christmas songs.</p><p>Tony and Scott groaned the entire time.</p><p>"Honey please turn this offfff!"</p><p>Stephen just gave a big cheesy grin. “We’re in the country driving a pickup truck. Sorry, but we might as well give into the stereotype,” was his explanation.</p><p>He sang along with the radio, laughing hysterically at Tony’s expression.</p><p>Tony reached forward and turned off the radio. "Absolutely not. You're torturing the pup."</p><p>"Oh thank god," Scott moaned.</p><p>Stephen pouted. “This is bullying.”</p><p>"No. What you were listening to was bullying. It was beyond bullying. I'm forbidding that kind of noise from the ears of our precious future pups."</p><p>“Ouch,” Stephen laughed. “Fine, but you know what? One day you’ll be listening to AC/DC and I’ll tell you the same thing.”</p><p>Tony scoffed. "I clearly need to teach you what good music is."</p><p>“Hmph! You can try. Out here in these cornfields it’s country or bust.”</p><p>"<em> Cucciolo </em>, we'll hide inside the entire time so we're not exposed to the savagery."</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Scott grunted.</p><p>“hEY~”</p><p>They were still laughing and joking about terrible music when they parked in front of the house. Beverly opened the door and Victor ran outside with no coat on, prompting Stephen to jump out of the truck in horror. “Vic! Go back inside it’s freezing~”</p><p>“STEPHYYYYYYYYY! ALPHA TONYYYY!” Vic slipped twice on ice as he ran over to them but managed to tackle Stephen's legs without falling.</p><p>“Oof,” Stephen laughed. “Okay, go give Alpha Tony a hug and then go back inside, it’s freezing. Hey Mom!”</p><p>“Hello dear. Eugene is not home yet, but he phoned and said he is on his way.”</p><p>“Cool. Mom this is Scott Lang, our new pack member. Scotty this is my mom, Beverly.”</p><p>Scott looked down shyly. "Hello." He whispered.</p><p>Tony grinned and picked up Victor when he dashed over to hug him. "Hey bud. Let's go inside before Stephen has an aneurysm."</p><p>“At least get him a jacket!” Stephen huffed.</p><p>They eventually got their bags inside and Beverly had hot drinks waiting for them.</p><p>It lasted about four minutes before Vic insisted that his new friend Scotty and Alpha Tony help him make snowmen in the yard.</p><p>"You know what, pup? How about just me and you? <em> Cucciolo </em> isn't quite used to the snow yet." Tony says to Victor.</p><p>“What is a coochee-yolo?”</p><p>Tony laughs. "<em> Cucciolo</em>. It means puppy in Italian. That's what I call Scott."</p><p>“Oooooooh. Whattabout me?! What's my name?!” Vic asked excitedly, shoving his hands into gloves so he can go outside.</p><p>"I'll be sticking with the general bambino with you. All dressed?"</p><p>“Bam-beeee-no? Hmm.” He tapped his chin adorably, debating the name. Finally, he nodded. “Yeah, let’s go!” The two walked into the back yard and started collecting snow into a giant ball for the snowman’s bottom part.</p><p>Inside, Stephen and Scott sipped their drinks and Beverly asked Scott questions. “So how did you all meet?”</p><p>"We're… Stephen's my roommate," Scott said quietly. "So I met Tony too."</p><p>"He's treating you alright?" Beverly asked gently. "He's a good man but I want to be sure."</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Scott nodded.</p><p>Stephen smiled and nodded too. “Yeah, Tony loves him like a pup, really.”</p><p>"Not a pup," Scott grumbled and Beverly laughed. </p><p>"I'm not surprised. He has a big heart, he just tries to cover it with snark."</p><p>“Sounds familiar,” Stephen teased Scott.</p><p>The front door opened, and there were sounds of keys landing on an entry table and boots being shaken off, and “Bev? Have our guests arrived, dear?” and Stephen stood up happily but Scott… didn't.</p><p>Footsteps in the hall, into the kitchen followed, and the stench of absolutely terrified omega confused Stephen. “Scott?” he asked, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>Scott scrambled out of his seat, dropping his mug, and ran into the nearest bathroom as his mug smashed on the floor. He locked the door and slid down to the floor, trembling in fear. He made himself as small as possible, curling into a ball as fear crashed through him.</p><p>"What in the world?!" Beverly exclaimed.</p><p>Alarmed, Stephen runs after him. “Scott? What happened? Are you alright?!” he asked, knocking on the door.</p><p>The knocking and Stephen's voice were lost in a fog as Scott hyperventilated. </p><p>Downstairs, Beverly kneels down to clean up the broken glass and the spilled cider.</p><p>Stephen texted Tony, </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em> S.O.S. Scotty needs help? </em> </p>
</blockquote><p>and knocked again. “Scott! I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong, puppy. Let me in?”</p><p>Scott could feel every scar as if he was getting them again. They burned, they stung… and he cried. Everything hurt. He should have known he would never escape.</p><p>Meanwhile, Eugene neutrally watched Beverly clean up the glass. He made no move to help, but he did note that Tony and his pup were outside. “Where is this new pack friend?” he asked.</p><p>Tony rushed in moments later and ran up the stairs to find Stephen standing by the bathroom door. He sensed the intense fear and distress from the steps. Scott hadn't felt like this for a long time, so he wanted to know what set it off. "Scott? What's going on <em>cucciolo</em>?"</p><p>Beverly followed, as did Eugene, suddenly understanding that whoever this was was afraid.</p><p>Stephen tried the door one last time, and to his surprise, it opened; Scott was completely despondent, crumpled into a tiny ball on the floor near the window. “What’s the matter, puppy?” Stephen asked, on the verge of tears with how sad and scared Scott looked.</p><p>Scott looked up at him with terrified, pleading eyes and he flinched. "I want to go home."</p><p>Stephen frowned, but nodded. “I... okay, we can book a hotel in the city and be home by tomorrow but are you sure?”</p><p>Eugene... changed. His expression fell and his features contorted into pure rage. “<em> Him </em>?!”</p><p>Scott whined and Tony turned to look at Eugene, surprised and confused. He was letting Stephen take care of Scott for now. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Stephen hissed, instinctively standing in front of Scott. Whatever was happening would hurt him over Stephen’s corpse. </p><p>Eugene’s eyes filled with red. <em> “I want that worthless cunt out of my house!” </em></p><p>Stephen gasped, suddenly shaking. He’d never heard his father speak like this. And how did he know Scott?</p><p>Scott covered himself again at the sound of Eugene's voice, whimpering, and Stephen stood guard in front of him, hissing again. Tony's eyes glowed burgundy as he growled at the older alpha in warning. "Watch it!"</p><p>For her part, Beverly was gaping at her husband, who just rolled his eyes. “What?” he snapped. “Get him out, what are you waiting for?”</p><p>“An explanation,” Stephen hissed, his voice steely.</p><p>"I agree." Beverly said and Tony took off his coat to hand to Stephen.</p><p>"Here. Give that to him and close the door."</p><p>Stephen, still guarding the bathroom, slipped the coat past it and shut it again. </p><p>Scott calms a little when his Alpha's smell envelopes him and he curls up using the coat as a blanket. He keens quietly as he tries to fight past the fog and the pain, and tears roll down his face.</p><p>Eugene realized his mistake too late.  He glanced around wildly. “I—h-he—”</p><p>Stephen’s eyes widened. “You…”</p><p>“All of those ‘business trips’,” Stephen muttered, “all those times you didn’t… didn’t come home…” He was suddenly furious. “All those times you blamed <em> me </em> for killing your daughter you were too busy trying to <em> murder your son! </em>” His voice cracked like a whip in the silence that followed.</p><p>Realization dawned on Tony and his hackles rose. "<em> You </em> ?! You're the reason Scott has all of those scars?! What the <em> fuck </em> did he ever do to you?! Nothing he could've done would have deserved that!" He yelled.</p><p>Stephen gritted his teeth, tears burning in his eyes. “Y-you made him hate himself, just like you made me hate myself. For so long I thought being an omega was a curse because I let my sister die. But the truth is—”</p><p>“You don’t talk to me li—“</p><p>“No, now <em> you </em> shut up! YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! You were the father, you are responsible for those pups! That is the truth. You knew that I’d be in heat and you left me alone with them anyway, that’s why Donna’s dead! You don’t give a fuck about your kids, and now you won’t get to keep any of them.”</p><p>Eugene hissed, “You won’t take my son. I will kill you and that stupid worthless bitch locked in the bathroom, but you won’t take my boy, my alpha boy.”</p><p>Stephen raised his chin, his eyes fiery gold, defiance and hostility in his posture. “Alpha?”</p><p>Tony stood straight and crossed his arms menacingly. “I’m sure Ms. Beverly and Victor will be perfectly fine with me, if that's what they choose.” </p><p>“<em> Never!” </em>Eugene lunged again. </p><p>Tony growled and lashed out with a punch and Beverly watched with a horrified expression… not because of the action, but because of what she’d just heard. She stood by and watched as Tony grabbed the front of Eugene's shirt and snarled. "You… will never speak of my omegas that way ever again! <em> Pezzo di merda </em>!"</p><p>Eugene’s lips curl into a bloody smirk, and he lunged past Tony, snarling.</p><p>"Eugene! Stop!" Beverly screamed.</p><p>Stephen hissed, “Touch me and I’ll bite your fucking hand off.” He kept his promise, and when Eugene’s hands reached for his arm, he blocked one and promptly sank his teeth into it, drawing blood.</p><p>He spit it right in his father’s cruel face.</p><p>Tony grabbed Eugene and wrapped his arm around his neck, dragging the struggling older man down the stairs and out the front door. He threw him to the ground as his chest heaved heavily. "I should call the fucking cops on you."</p><p>Eugene squirmed under the other alpha’s red gaze, but in the end, lowered his eyes. Bared his neck. Submitted. “No cops,” he muttered. “You can keep the lot of them.”</p><p>Upstairs, Stephen started to shake. “S-Scotty,” he whispered, opening the door and slamming it shut behind him. He wrapped Scott in a tight hug. “Oh my god,” he muttered over and over, “I didn’t know. Oh my god, I didn’t know.”</p><p>Scott curled close to Stephen when he recognized his gentle scent and whined quietly. "It hurts," He whispered.</p><p>“Shh,” Stephen soothed. At some point, he ended up with Scott sort of draped across his lap, rocking him gently. “It’s okay, pup,” he muttered. “He's gone, Alpha made him go.”</p><p>In the kitchen, little Victor was shaking, the smell of scared omega and angry alpha sending him to hide in his favorite closet in the main hall.</p><p>Beverly held back tears and took a deep breath before going downstairs to check on Victor.</p><p>Tony kept his glare on Eugene. "What did you do to him?"</p><p>Eugene pressed his lips together, but Tony’s Voice growled above him, “<em> Answer me! </em>” and he broke. </p><p>“Beverly is a decent omega. Stephen turned out pretty decent even though his stupid whorish tendency got my baby killed. But I was tired of omegas. I wanted an alpha! So I took a bitch while I was in San Francisco on a business trip. I didn’t know his name, but I figured a male would breed an alpha. Scott was born and he had the <em> nerve </em> to run off and leave me with him! And of course he turned out a stupid O whore just like his mother—”</p><p>Tony punched him again. "Watch your fucking mouth!”</p><p>Eugene spit red. “F-fuck! I hated him and he hated me! He grew up willful and stupid and I had to train him. I was <em> glad </em> when he ran off.”</p><p>Tony growled deep in his throat, his eyes furious red. "What. Did. You. Do?!"</p><p>“I-I chained him! Okay? He kept trying to run away or talk back to me and I chained him. S-sometimes when he was being stupid I hit him with the chains or with my belt. When he had his first heat, I… helped… but then the stupid kid musta been broken because he never even had another heat. Good luck marrying him off if he doesn’t even fuck properly—”</p><p>Tony's eyes glowed even brighter at each word spoken and he clenched his fists in fury. "Helped <em> how </em>?"</p><p>“Well how else do you try to help a bitch in heat?”</p><p>The color drained from Tony’s face. "You… tell me you didn’t. You <em> raped </em> him?!"</p><p>Eugene shrugged. “I figure it’s not like that if he’s asking for it. That's all omegas ever do is ask for it. Tired of having a house full of whores. Wanted an alpha.”</p><p>Tony swallowed back the rising bile in his throat. "You… I'm… I'm going to fucking kill you—"</p><p>Eugene scooted away from the doorstep anxiously. “I’ll call the cops—you’re in my house...”</p><p>Tony stalked toward him with new found rage. "You attacked <em> my </em> omega. Threatened to kill him and our packmate, and Scott has the scars to prove what you did to him! I can destroy you with just that!"</p><p>Eugene dragged himself backwards, scrambling to get to his feet. “Your omega and that stupid omega runt were mine first. You’re cleaning up my seconds. Do you really think you’re alpha enough to beat me here? In court?”</p><p>"What about you?" Tony chuckled darkly. "Do you think you have a fighting chance against me? Against my lawyers?"</p><p>“Fuck you,” Eugene spit. “You rich alphas are all the same too. You deserve the whores you ended up with.” Eugene stood up, edging toward the street. “I’m leaving,” he hissed. “You can keep them all.”</p><p>“That’s it, huh? You’re gonna turn tail rather than face your wife? Gonna get rid of her because of your own cowardice?”</p><p>“They’re worthless! She never understood! They’re all worthless! Beverly, Stephen, and especially that piece of shit Scott—”</p><p>The screech of brakes and a loud thump echoed in the street, and Eugene landed a few feet away, his head bouncing on the edge of the opposite sidewalk. A sickening crack was heard, and Eugene went limp.</p><p>Stephen heard the brakes and the crash, and his blood ran cold. “Tony...”</p><p>He helped Scott up and they ran outside, where Tony and the driver were still gaping in shock. Beverly ran out behind the younger omegas, after sternly telling Victor to stay inside. </p><p>She covered her mouth as Tony ran over to Eugene's body, immediately recoiling. He checked him still, kneeling to find a pulse and listen for breathing, but he knew it was no use. He shook his head. "This was too nice for you, you bastard,” he whispered.</p><p>Stephen’s knees wobbled. “A-Alpha?” he whimpered. “Tony did… is he…?”</p><p>Tony looked over at Stephen and winced before shaking his head.</p><p>Stephen took a breath, wobbled a little. His hand tightened around Scott’s. “I think I’m gonna puke,” he muttered, and then he suited actions to words.</p><p>Scott looked over at Eugene's body with vacant eyes and Beverly moved past them to kneel next to her dead husband. Tony walked over to Scott and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry <em> cucciolo </em>…” Tony knew that Scott would understand that he wasn't talking about right now.</p><p>Stephen retched into a nearby storm drain until he heard Tony and smelled him trying to calm down. He stumbled to his feet and joined the hug, breaking into sobs.</p><p>Scott returned the hug numbly and Tony rubbed Stephen's back. "I'm sorry."</p><p>“N-not your fault, it’s not your—I’m…'' Stephen sobbed once, sniffed. “Y-you pr’tected us.”</p><p>The police came eventually. There was an ambulance that came and confirmed that Eugene was in fact dead, and the driver gave his statement and took several drunk tests. Beverly was despondent, her bond suddenly and unceremoniously broken, and Scott and Stephen and Victor were all curled up as close to Tony as they could be when they got back inside.</p><p>Scott had flinched every once in a while when Tony touched him, but he never actually moved away. He just stared off into the distance.</p><p>Once the cops were all gone and the street was clear, Stephen looked at Beverly. “Did you know?”  he asked hoarsely.</p><p>She looked over at Stephen and wiped her eyes. "Know what?"</p><p>“That I had a brother somewhere? That he was cheating on you? That he… that he’d be capable of this?”</p><p>Beverly shook her head. "I didn't have a clue. I never questioned his business meetings since he was a doctor. I'm so sorry sweetheart."</p><p>Stephen pulled himself tighter around Scott, who was still very jumpy and flinched when his arm rubbed his scars. “S-Sorry,” he hiccuped, but he didn’t let go.</p><p>"I'm going to go sit with Victor." Beverly walked away, leaving the two boys alone. After a few minutes of silence, Scott mumbled incoherently.</p><p>“What’s that, puppy?”</p><p>"My mom," Scott whispered. "He told me my mom left us… he knew who my mom was. Now I'll never know why my mom left."</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Scotty. I’m sure we’ll be able to find some trace of him.”</p><p>"...him?" Scott mumbled.</p><p>Tony approached them in the living room with a sigh when he overheard their conversation. "Scott… come here. We have something we need to talk to you about."</p><p>"Are you making me leave?"</p><p>"No! No, of course not," the alpha said immediately. "Stephen and I have something to admit."</p><p>Stephen straightened, releasing Scott but keeping one hand on his back.</p><p>"...Okay."</p><p>Tony sat in a seat in front of them once they settled on the couch, Stephen immediately wrapping Scott up protectively.</p><p>"Scott… we know you're not supposed to be at the school." Scott stiffened and Tony held his hands out in a placating manner. "We aren't going to tell anyone… but we did come across some records about your mother."</p><p>Stephen whispered, “We’ve known since the beginning of the semester. I… when I saw your scars the first time, I freaked. T-Tony, he searched and he found stuff… and he covered up your hacking so you don’t have to worry about being caught.”</p><p>Scott relaxed a little and watched curiously as Tony pulled out his wallet and dug out a picture that he handed to Scott. "It took some favors, but I was able to get that for you. Scott, your mom didn't leave. He died giving birth to you."</p><p>Scott stared at the photo and tried to hold back tears. "He… he could have wanted me?"</p><p>Stephen’s heart broke. “Scotty, I… I know he wouldn’t have wanted you to be alone with… with a monster. I know that whoever he was, he would have gotten you away and loved you.”</p><p>Tony smiled softly. "If he didn't want you, he would have never carried you to term."</p><p>Stephen rubbed his back. “I’m so sorry, Scotty. So, so sorry.”</p><p>Scott kept a tight grip on the photo and wiped his eyes before looking at Stephen. "What's going to happen to your mom and brother?"</p><p>“I guess that’s up to them,” Stephen whispered. “I… we still have to deal with a funeral, I guess.”</p><p>Tony grunted and looked at the ground. "I'm only paying for it because I won't put your mother in a financial situation."</p><p>“Thank you,” Stephen said quietly. “I… is it weird that I don’t want to go?”</p><p>"No. Of course not." Tony said gently. "We'll do whatever you want to do, honey."</p><p>“‘s up to Mom. I don’t want to expose my dead dad, and I have a feeling I’ll say something really… inappropriate.”</p><p>"We'll figure it out later. For now, why don't you two go upstairs, nest, and I'll join you after I take care of Beverly and Victor. Alright?" Tony says quietly as he rubs his thumb across Stephen's cheekbone.</p><p>Stephen leaned into his hand, closing his eyes. “Actually, there’s a jacuzzi in the poolhouse. I know it’s dead winter, but I want a cuddle and a bath and we can’t all three do both at the same time, so maybe Scotty and I can run the hot tub for all of us?”</p><p>Tony nodded. "Whatever it is you do, I'll find you when I'm done."</p><p>“Okay,” Stephen whispered. He pulled Scott by the hand upstairs. Numbly, they changed into extra pairs of swim trunks that Stephen had in his old room, then wore sweats and boots over those. Then they put on their coats and grabbed towels and warm clothes to change into, and they headed out the back yard, past the covered pool, and into the pool house.</p><p>Inside, Tony found Beverly in her nest, hushing Victor to sleep through her tears. He knocked. “Can I come in?”</p><p>She nodded, and he carefully sat on the edge of the nest, gently patting Victor’s leg. Victor shifted to him almost immediately, clinging to him like a koala. </p><p>Tony hugged him, tears pricking his eyes. “I’m so sorry, <em> bambino, </em>” he whispered into his hair. “What a terrible day for you.”</p><p>Victor sniffed, seeking out his scent gland. Tony let him scent, a distinct fatherly, <em> alpha </em> instinct to hold him and <em> protect </em> him and <em> keep </em> him stirring his chest. “You’re going to be okay,” he told Victor, eyes ringed with red. “I’m going to take good care of you now, okay?”</p><p>“Mom too?” he sniffed, shaking a little.</p><p>Tony nodded. “Mom too.”</p><p>The pool house was essentially a garage? Its walls were lined with pool-cleaning essentials and shelves with pool toys or life jackets. The hot tub sat in the corner away from the door, and had its own lighting (thank god). Stephen started it and a space heater for them to warm up. It was about ten minutes before they could climb in.</p><p>As soon as they could sit down, Stephen was pulling Scott against him again.</p><p>"You're… my brother." Scott said quietly.</p><p>Stephen smiled. “You’re my brother.”</p><p>Scott opened and closed his mouth and then sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."</p><p>“What for?” Stephen asked.</p><p>"I ruined your Christmas. This all happened because of me."</p><p>“Nope. This all happened because of my father being an absolute asshole. I wish I knew that I was so wrong about him—I never would have brought you here, where he could hurt you.”</p><p>"I wouldn't have come if I knew who your father was." Scott admitted quietly.</p><p>“And I would never have made you,” Stephen answered. “If I’d known, I would have shoved him in front of that stupid car myself.”</p><p>"Did he ever..." Scott trembled. "Did he ever… touch you?"</p><p>Stephen jerked. “N-no! Never, not that I… did he ever touch <em> you </em>?”</p><p>"When… when I presented." Scott said with a tiny voice. “It… hurt.”</p><p>Stephen let out a sound that was something between a growl and a moan, and pulled Scott tight against his chest. “Nobody deserves that. Nobody deserves it, nobody should ever have to live through that.” He growled again, his irises gold-ringed. “Nobody is ever going to touch you like that again. They’ll have to go over my dead body.”</p><p>Scott relaxed in Stephen's embrace and laid his forehead against his brother's shoulder.</p><p>Stephen closed his eyes and tried to make them feel safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will admit that we sort of went way over the top with Eugene. I got no excuses other than I wanted him to be an asshole for asshole’s sakes. Anyone who would hurt their kid is an asshole for asshole sakes, really. </p><p>I guess here what I want to do is remind everyone that there are resources for you if you are in a situation where you’re in danger or you have the thoughts or urge to harm yourself or others. Please look for them and get help. You’re not alone. You can make a better life for yourself. I love you very much and thanks for reading this.</p><p>&lt;3Daisy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A very merry fluffmas as the pack recovers. Enter Rhodey to bring calm and order to this whole situation, God bless him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 9</b>
</h2>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Tony Stark is Tony Stark and therefore spared no expense when it came to the people he loved, which was why the wake and funeral of Eugene Strange were prompt, full of people and flowers, and stunningly beautiful. Many people from his work or his gym or wherever else he frequented came to bid him farewell, but notably, Beverly and Stephen did not attend. They went briefly to the wake, allowing a traumatized and quiet Victor to say goodbye to his father, but the funeral found them far away, in New York, processing the traumatic death and all of the things they learned that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen stayed very close to both of his brothers and nested them borderline obsessively, his eyes turning gold whenever someone that wasn’t Tony so much as glanced at one of them and becoming restless when they weren’t both in his nest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony paid close attention to Victor, who was not only dealing with the death of his father but also the loss of his alpha, and latched on to Tony a little desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly grieved quietly, often staying in the nest with her son, often refusing to get up to eat unless Stephen forced her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first days back home in the Stark household passed that way, everyone quiet, nesting desperately, processing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, reached his goddamn limit. "Fuck this," he said. "We're buying a Christmas tree and and lights and fucking reindeer lights for the roof, and whatever else you want. JARVIS, order it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen and Scott both stared at him like he was nuts. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're doing Christmas over that asshole's dead body," he hissed, his eyes a little red, and Stephen snorted in surprised laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," he said. "It's Christmas. We deserve to have the one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Have you even ever had a Christmas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Tony asked and grumbled when Scott shook his head. "Well we're going to make a week of it. Alright?" Tony said to everyone. "You all deserve so much better and I'm going to make sure it happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen nodded, hugging Scott tightly. “It’s your first Christmas! And the whole family is here, everyone that matters. And Rhodey, you’ll meet him tomorrow and he’ll help set up all the lights and the tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly smiled softly and pushed back Victor's hair as she looked over at Tony. "Thank you. I know in the end he was not a good man, but he was still my mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded. "I didn't do it for him. I did it for you and the pup. You're both welcome to stay as long as you need."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smiled gratefully at Tony. Truly, his generosity was limitless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, There were like a bajillion boxes, and a man standing outside wearing his air force uniform underneath a thick parka. He was tall and thin and dark skinned, and the second he walked in, he stomped his boots off and said, “Jesus, Tony, the whole eastern seaboard worth of Christmas stuff is on your front porch? Is Stark Industries diversifying again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen grinned and ran over to hug him. “Rhodey!” he cheered. “My brothers and my mom are here and you and I are going to plan everything.” Rhodey was a great planner. Maybe it was because he was a beta, maybe it was because he was in the military, but most likely, it was from years of organizing Tony’s life for him. Either way, the two had bonded over organizing Tony’s existence and worked smoothly to set up things like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh haha. No, Platypus. Vacation just started out shit and I'm making up for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen frowned, his mood falling. “Will you talk to him?” Stephen asked, sounding completely depressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey rubbed his back. “What the hell happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please? Make him tinker for a while, he needs it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Concerned, Rhodey managed to make it past the entryway and into the house, where he approached Tony. “Come on, man, let’s catch up in your lab for a little while. Sounds like you have a lot to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowned in confusion as Rhodey lead him toward his lab. "What? Why? I've got things to do to make this a good Christmas!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we will. Stephen already has me in the planning committee,” he chuckled. “I’m worried about you, Tones. Why the hell does everyone look like somebody died?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled darkly. "Someone did. Karma's a bitch if you ask me, but he fucking deserved it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey raised an eyebrow. “Explain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where do I start?” Tony finally gave in and went to his workbench. “Stephen introduced you to Scott right?" Tony motioned toward the door. "College roommate. New pack member… turns out he's Stephen's half brother." He started tinkering with something miniscule, a useless fix it he had around specifically for moments like this. "He was so intent on having an alpha child that he raped an omega, and then when Scott presented… Jesus, Rhodey… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. He chained up the poor kid. Used those chains to hit him..." Tony's eyes glowed burgundy again and his fist tightened around a wrench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey sucked in a breath. “W—how long? I mean, how long did he have the kid, you know, prisoner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From the moment he was born to when the semester started."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” Rhodey hissed. “And you say that motherfucker is dead now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He walked out into the street without paying attention and got hit by a car," Tony growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony… how are you taking all of this? From what it sounds like, the kid’s been pack to you since before all of this happened. It… hearing that an alpha did this to somebody in your pack can be pretty devastating. I know you’re trying to keep it together for them, but I also know you. Will you tell me how you’re holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to lock Scott up for a completely different reason—to protect him. I need to hold Stephen… I have so many things I want to do but it's… it's a lot." Tony sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey nodded, placing a tool in Tony’s hand when he reached for it absently. “Want to den us all up and growl at anybody that so much as delivers mail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what, wish granted. I can pull my bereavement card and stay a while. I think a death in the family and pack trauma qualifies. I’ll stay until everyone goes back to school, and have my mom overnight us a box of </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> cookies. We’ll set up Christmas and we won’t leave the house literally ever. We’ll watch the ball drop on tv and all get drunk and Stephen will nag you about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked over at Rhodey and his shoulders sagged. "That...that would be amazing,” he whispered. “There's so much distress and sadness that I want to protect and fix but I also want to hide and build. I just..." Tony laughed a little. "I need a nap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Tones…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodes pulled Tony into a short hug, letting the alpha scent. With betas, there was no real hormonal or pheromonal scent to speak of, but Rhodey always smelled like calm to Tony, even when he was tearing his nonexistent hair out during their undergrad days. Rhodey had always known he was balm to Tony’s irritations and now, he finally felt some of the tension in the alpha’s back release.  “There you go,” he said quietly, rubbing his back. “Why don’t you take a nap, and I’ll meet the rest of the pack. We’ll come get you when there’s breakfast and a plan for all the Christmas lights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded and meandered over to the couch he had in his lab. Even that looked extremely comfortable right then. He flipped onto it with an exhausted sigh and not even thirty seconds later, he was passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey snorted, still shaking his head when he got upstairs. When he did, he pulled Stephen into another hug. “Shoulda called me, I would have come sooner. He’s sleeping, he was exhausted. Maybe you and your mom and I can make breakfast and go through the stuff that Tony bought, and then we’ll wake him up, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen nodded, relieved and grateful. “Thank you,” he breathed. Then he pulled Rhodey into the kitchen where Scott is sitting, absently peeling an orange with his fingers. “Rhodey this is Scott, he’s pack now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey sized up the kid that Tony was talking about, ultimately reaching over and hugging him too. “Hey, kid,” he greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott flinched hard enough to drop his orange and he looks up at Rhodey with some fear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, shh. It’s alright.” He tried again, gentler this time. “Hey,” he said. “I’m James Rhodes and I’m here to be a better big brother than that drama fest over there,” he said with a wink, pointing at Stephen who gasped dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not—I’m not dramatic, you’re stealing my little brother how dare you~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodes snorted. “Case in point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Alpha?" Scott whispered, but he still clung to Rhodey for a second when he realized that the man wouldn’t hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking a rest,” Rhodey said, pulling away and patting his shoulder. “Stephen is here. Want him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott shook his head and finished peeling his orange, which he split it in half before peeling off a wedge and eating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey walked over to start helping with chopping various other fruits while Stephen sliced a loaf of bread into thick pieces for french toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did slide over another orange for Scott, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott took it with some light in his eyes, thanking Rhodey shyly. Once he finished his first orange, he started peeling the second as Beverly joined them in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything I can do to help?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Mom, maybe… the eggs and bacon?” Stephen pointed to the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly nodded. "I can do that." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the needed items before taking them over to the stove to cook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about me?" Scott asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smiled at him. “You sit there and eat your oranges, puppy. Or—actually, can you set the table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott nodded and set the table after he finished his second orange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three set to work making a huge breakfast for everyone, so big that it even roused Victor, who stumbled into the kitchen, led by his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly laughed when he did. "Breakfast wakes you up, pup?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor looked at her, and then at Stephen, busy dunking the bread and tossing it on the griddle he was using on the island. Then he studied Rhodey. “Hi! I’m Vic. Why are you here? Are you gonna have Christmas with us too?” his little voice was so clear and territorial that Stephen snorted. “Alright, pup, alright. This is Rhodey and he is pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor, still dubious, glanced at Scott, and then back at Rhodey. “Okay,” he said suspiciously. Then he ran off, probably to the bathroom, quickly excusing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victor never met Rhodey?" Scott asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been off in his fancy air force school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For two years?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes,” Rhodey said reasonably. “You can’t be a pilot overnight, and not even in a year. I still have years of training ahead of me, and that’s not even counting if I get into civil aviation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I meant that you didn't have any holiday breaks or anything…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah I have breaks, but most of them I spend with my own mom or my grandma, who is sick now. Tony comes with me a lot, so Stephen has met my mom and grandma once. But I’ve not been here in a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a while, We were his only pack.”  Rhodey chopped in silence for a while. “Tony… I’m glad he has all of you, too, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...even me?" Scott asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially you.” Rhodey smiled. “Tony… understands more than you think he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott pondered his words and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeping you all safe and healthy is gonna be his priority but… can I ask you, Scott, for something important? It has to be you, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Scott mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… roast him. A lot. When he sleeps too little to function, roast him. When he texts you forty times, roast him. Roast him because you can. Roast him a lot. It’s beneficial for his health, I promise. And it’ll help you to see that you can sass him and he’ll just laugh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott frowned a little. "Stephen already does that though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but Stephen lets him knot him so it doesn’t count.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly sighs from behind Rhodey. "I really don't need to hear about that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Mrs. Strange.” He grinned at Scott. “Besides, it’ll help him feel better if you do it too. I have faith in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott rolled his eyes. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The eggs and bacon are done," Beverly announced. </span>
</p><p>“Just in time. Who wants to wake up Alpha?”</p><p>
  <span>“First the plan,” Rhodey said. “Tony and I can do the yard stuff. You and Mrs. Strange can do the lights and decor in the house. Scott and Vic can set up the Christmas tree. When Tones and I are done we can come in and help where it’s needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me. Mom’s always been good at decorating. Mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds fine to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm..." Scott squirmed nervously. "I don't know how to decorate a tree… or anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Stephen said, plating his french toast artistically. "Vic will help you and Mom will, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott nodded slowly. "The table is set." He looked over to the living room. "What do we decorate the tree with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen gave him a big plate full of the gooey bread along with eggs, bacon, and the fruit salad that Rhodey chopped. "Well, there are all kinds of things. There are ornaments and lights, and sometimes you can use tinsel or ribbon, or even decorative pine cones. Anything you want. People back in the day used to use candles but... you know, candles and dead trees do not a safe combination make, so..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds… extra," Scott said as he dug into his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's going to wake Tony?" Beverly asked as she sat down with her own plate after putting a plate on the table for Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey looked over at Stephen. "...not you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"hEY~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll wake him up." He left a flustered Stephen with his very embarrassed mother and walked back into the lab downstairs. "Hey you," he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony jolted out of sleep when Rhodey shook him gently, looking around the lab in a daze. "Who's hurt?" He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nobody," Rhodey said quietly. "Hey, hi. Breakfast time. Stephen made french toast."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed and rubbed his face as he sat up. "I'll be up in a second. I need to wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I chopped fruit and made coffee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coffee? Okay. I'm up." The alpha got up and followed Rhodey up to everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey snorted. "Honestly I don't know why I didn't open with coffee, I should know better by now," he said as they walked up the steps and into the kitchen. "You'd think that stuff is the fountain of youth of something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen pressed a mug into Tony's hand as he walked by on the way to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the fountain of life," Tony retorted and rumbled happily when his mate handed him a steaming mug. "Thank you." He slumped into a seat at the table and took a sip happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen kissed his cheek, and then again when he deemed the first kiss insufficient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long was I asleep? A minute? It felt like a minute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorted. "That's a minute in nap terms. So what's the plan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well get your coat and your boots, we’re doing the outside while these guys tackle in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Scotty's first time doing a Christmas tree,” Stephen chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony drank more of his coffee and shook his head. "I'm not surprised after everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope I don't do it wrong," Scott said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t. Besides, if you want, we can save the tree for last so we can all do it together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. If it's messed up, you can fix it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be messed up, Scotty. I FORGOT MY CHOCOLATE CHIPS~” Stephen suddenly hopped out of his seat and ran to get a bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips, dumping about a third of the bag into his plate. “Mmmh,” he said happily. “We’re gonna help you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott watched as Stephen dumped a bunch of chocolate chips on his breakfast. "…You want some french toast with your chocolate chips?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony huffed. "Our future pups are going to come out chocolate bars… and you're going to eat them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey stared at Stephen's plate for a full minute before he simply said, “chocolate gremlin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen pouted. “I am not— well, maybe a little. And you know what?! If our pups are made of chocolate, I’ll love them even more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked melted chocolate and syrup from his fingertip and his mother made a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smirked. "My point exactly. You'll love them because they're chocolate. One day you won't be able to control yourself, and then we won't have pups anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-that's false, I love pups more than chocolate, right Vic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vic looked up at him, and then down at his plate, and said, "Can I have some chocolate chips too, Stephy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen begrudgingly shared some. A handful or two. Or one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorted and almost choked on his coffee in amusement. Scott ate his breakfast quietly, and Beverly rolled her eyes at both her pups’ antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, he pouted. "Well at least they're not circus peanuts. Oh my god, imagine if I made chocolate covered circus peanuts~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Tony and Scott made a face of disgust and the alpha shivered. "I almost lost my appetite… and don't think I didn't notice those weren't in the trash anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ate candy out of the trash?!" Beverly asked, her tone completely disapproving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He looked like a gremlin," Scott said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey looked at Scott, and then Tony. "I knew about the circus peanuts, but… the trash?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were unopened! Besides, that was Alpha's fault for taking away my treats."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was trying to save him and our future pups. Those things are disgusting. The company that makes them should be sued for endangerment."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those things are nature's perfect food and I think I want to try dipping them in chocolate now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey snorted. "There's zero percent nature or food in circus peanuts. Pretty sure they're like 109% artificially sweetened plastic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen huffed. "I'm being ganged up on." He cut a piece of french toast, swirled it in the mess of chocolate and syrup in his plate, and popped it in his mouth. "At least chocolate and circus peanuts don't gang up on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott watched him eat his chocolate with french toast and syrup. "You sure you're not pregnant now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen shook his head. "No, I'm very not pregnant and heat-free so no chances of that for now." He sniffed the air, a little alarmed. "Do I smell pregnant?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what pregnancy smells like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shook his head. "There would be a sweet smell with his usual smell. There's nothing. Don't get my hopes up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey snorted. “Seems like Tony has baby fever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s always had baby fever.” Stephen sighed his relief. "Okay. Scotty, you and I are on clean up duty. Mom, you and Rhodey can start sorting through decorations. Tony, your only job is to kiss me a lot and be big strong alpha and move everything they want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorted. “Honey, I love you, but just be honest. I'm the pack mule." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too," Stephen said sweetly, finishing his meal and beginning to clear plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha shook his head and finished his coffee as Scott got up with his plate to take to the sink. Beverly stood up and smiled at Rhodey. "Shall we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We shall," Rhodey said. After that the entire house is chaotic for a while. There was  a wobbly ladder in the snow outside, a couple of ominous flickers of lights and some yelps and "ARE YOU OKAY?" "YEAH I'M GOOD" from outside. Inside, Mrs. Strange was sorting through lights and what felt like miles of wreaths and tinsel and ornaments.  Scott looked more than a little overwhelmed, but more than once Stephen reached over and hugged him, and that seemed to calm him some. Stephen also took lots of pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do the lights first, dear. Everything else follows." Beverly said as she handed the strand of lights she finally untangled to Scott. "Just place them on the branches as you wrap it around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… um… I'll try." Scott said and took the lights over to the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen helped him wind the long string of lights around the tree, carefully tucking them in so that there are lights in all areas of the branches. He also took a picture of Scott tangled in Christmas lights because it was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't take a picture! Help me!" Scott complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry. Here," Stephen chuckled, lifting some of the lights away. "pull your arm through here and then lift that around the tree."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger omega did as he was told and moved away from the tree when they got the lights onto the tree. "Now what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh—spin in a circle—no, the other way. And again. And now there's this which you can wrap around the tree." When the lights were on, Stephen smiled. "Now the fun stuff—ornaments and ribbon. This is a free for all, Scotty, so choose what colors and ribbons you want and have at it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vic wandered over to help too, and between the three of them, they chose red and silver and gold ornaments, silver tinsel, and little red and white sparkly snowmen and icicles to add to the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks lovely," Beverly said when they finished. "Tony will love it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than I could have done," the alpha agreed from the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen looked up and smiled as Tony walked into the living room, still shaking snow out of his hair. "Hi, Alpha," he said happily. "Hi, Rhodey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you guys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen reached over and unwrapped the last box of ornaments, suddenly smiling through tears. The box was full of customized, blown glass ornaments: a gold-wrapped chocolate bar with Stephen's name; a silver heart with Beverly's; a red race car with Victor's name, and a silver puppy shape with a black spot over one eye and Scott's name on his tag. There was an airplane with Rhodey's name, and Tony's name was written on what looked like a toolbox. Then there was a family of snowmen, each with one of the family's name written on it. "A-Alpha… when did you order this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony winked and walked over to kiss his forehead. "I can't tell you my secrets. I have a feeling you'll use my contacts for circus peanuts and I can't have that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen huffed, smacking his leg. "Look, Scotty," he said, holding up Scott's ornament. The detail in the glass was stunning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott made a face. "I'm not a puppy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you are. Now put it on the tree like a good pup." Tony teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen gave Tony a look. "We should all put up our own ornaments. Vic and Scotty, you first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott sighed and took his, put it up on the tree, and then helped Victor with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen, of course, took a picture of both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott sat down when they finished and Tony held out Stephen's. "Your turn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen took his, admiring it again before placing it on the tree and kissing Tony's cheek. "Thank you," he told him. "Mom and Rhodey too, you guys go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly took hers with a gentle smile and hung it on the tree, and after Rhodey put his up as well, Tony finally put his on then stepped back to admire the tree. "It looks great."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, we're missing one. Alpha?" Stephen handed over the last ornament with the entire family on it. Tony put it right near the top of the tree, and then Stephen kissed him deeply. "Thank you," he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiled and then looked over at Scott, seeing him tilt his head as he pondered the tree. "Poor Scott. He's not sure what to do. Everything is new to him," he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now we put all our Christmas presents under it. You… unpacked those right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded. "Some of them. We want to save some for Christmas morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Stephen nodded and looked over. “What do you think, Scotty? Do you like the tree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I've only ever seen one in the movies that we've watched," Scott muttered, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smiled at him. “I’m glad you like it,” he said. He looked around at all the garlands and wreaths and stockings and lights, and he felt grateful that, at least for the moment, his family felt whole and content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day was Christmas Eve which made Victor overly excited about Santa Claus. Tired, the group made breakfast again and then just sat around, piled together watching Christmas movies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the third movie and halfway through the fourth, Scott rolled his eyes. "They're all the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen laughed. “You’re probably right.” Rhodey and Beverly and even Vic had long since been asleep, and Tony was wrapped around Stephen and using him as a pillow, snoring too. “How are you holding up with everything?” Stephen asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott shrugged. “Okay, I guess. I feel like I should be asking you that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen shrugged. “Maybe it’ll hit me later. I’d rather honestly just take care of you and Vic and Mom, you know? Vic… probably didn’t know what everything was about, just that someone in his pack is dead again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” Stephen sighed. “It’s not the first time we’ve had to start over as a family. We’ll be okay. It’ll be different and hard but we’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… what do you do for Christmas?" Scott asked. "From what I've seen in movies there are different traditions and stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christmas is just for family, you know? Tomorrow we’ll have Christmas dinner and open presents, and we’ll probably roast chestnuts and go outside to play in the snow. Then, I don’t know, relax inside and pile up like this.” He gestured vaguely to the pile of humans they were buried in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh… and hot cider?" Scott asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of hot cider,” Stephen promised.</span>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span>Stephen and Tony woke up at ridiculous o’clock to arrange the remaining presents under the tree, and as a result, completely slept through most of the morning, leaving Beverly and Rhodey to start breakfast and dinner prep, along with Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here. You look like you could use a little something to wake you up," Beverly said as she placed a steaming mug in front of Scott. He looked into it warily, expecting coffee, but when he found hot cider, his face lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a sip. "Thank you," he said, feeling a little more awake already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey looked over at Scott. “So Tony brags that you’re studying electrical engineering. What got you into that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked at Rhodey and then back down at his cider. "Life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Yeah, life always seems to put us on paths that help us move forward from where we were before. What do you do for fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch movies, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your favorite?" As Rhodey asked questions, it became clear that the kid didn't have much of a life before coming here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott blinked and then stared at his mug as he pondered the question. "I… um… I don't know. I never thought about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey patted his back. "Breakfast is ready, want to wake up the lovebirds?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And be scarred for life in a completely different way? No thanks," Scott said with a scrunched nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey exploded into laughter. "I promise they're just sleeping. Or they were an hour ago, who knows. Hmm, you're right I'll get them." He got up and went to Tony’s room, where he knocked on the door. “Guys? Are you decent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of scrambling and a rushed “n-nO—” with some cursing and then Stephen opened the door, his hair wild and his bond mark fifty shades of hickey. And no shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Scott was right,” Rhodey muttered. “Get yourselves together, breakfast is ready! Jesus, fuck, it’s a miracle they haven’t had a condom break once~” he was still muttering when he walked into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Told you," Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey shook his head. "You know there's going to be a time where Stephen has a kid every year for like ten years straight right? We're all going to be outnumbered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I expect it," Scott said around his bite of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey nodded. "Yeah, you're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple in question stumbled into the kitchen hand in hand. Beverly was the one that poured coffee into a mug and pressed it into Tony's hand, and then poured hot chocolate for Stephen, who sipped it and died a little. "I love you, Mom," he whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey looked at Scott. "And then he's going to become diabetic and not be able to have kids, so he'll just adopt another twenty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See? I'm saving you, Honey." Tony smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen just sipped his hot chocolate. "You were supposed to bond over roasting Tony, not ganging up on me," he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm doing both,” Scott said matter of factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smiled at him. "Wait till you see what I got you for Christmas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott frowned. "Me? But I didn't get you anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We know your funds are tight. Even if they weren't, it's okay," Tony said with a soothing rumble, and Scott relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Victor was the one that herded them all toward the Christmas tree. The pile of gifts was a little intense, especially since most of them were for Victor and Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey took charge and handed out all the gifts. Tony got one from everyone (apart from Scott, who was feeling sort of awkward already) and the same with Stephen. Rhodey got gifts from Stephen and Tony, and Beverly had gifts from her kids and Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott had gifts from everyone plus a couple of extra, and Victor had a pile of presents from everyone... including Eugene. Stephen also had a gift from Eugene, and when he saw it, he jerked like it had burned him. "I don't want it," he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly nodded. "It's alright honey. I can take it back if you want. I understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen glanced at his mom, at the depression in her face, and he shook his head. "S-sorry, mom. I'll… I'll open it. I know he's… you're still…” he pulled his arms around himself. "Alpha," he whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony pushed aside his gifts immediately and pulled his mate into his arms. "It's okay. You're not obligated to open that," he soothed quietly as he guided Stephen to scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen leaned into him. "I… I'll leave it here. Is that okay? I'll leave it here and… open it when I'm ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beverly nodded and Tony rubbed his back. "That's perfectly fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tesoro</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen put the box aside, choosing instead to open a gift from his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked at his own pile of presents like they were going to devour him. "This is too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen squeezed his hand. “It’s not, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott took a deep breath and opened his presents one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tearing of wrap and tissue paper was all that could be heard for a moment, and then Victor started cheering and giggling at all the toys he got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony grinned at Victor's happy squeals. "Got some good stuff there, pup?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" he said excitedly. "I got a Batman!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smirked when he saw a pile of orange things fall into Scott's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked over and glowered. "Alright… who's the culprit?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen raised one finger. "Look, it's just—there's a Sunkist hoodie with </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> candy. I'm not plying him with candy okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh geez… sorry. I saw orange and automatically thought they were the circus peanuts." Tony looked a little traumatized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, those would be for me and I would eat them and nobody would stop me," Stephen huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to turn into one,” Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen burst into laughter. "I'd rather turn into chocolate. At least Tony wouldn't try to throw me away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or you can just cut back." Beverly pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't mean I won't make the suggestion every once in a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen huffed. "Well I guess that means nobody got me circus peanuts for Christmas," Stephen opened his present from Tony next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not." Tony huffed, opening his gift from Rhodey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott looked at the bright orange sweater and then at Stephen. "This is really… bright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like you, Scotty,” Stephen said cheesily. “You’re really bright too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott gave him a deadpan look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? A ray of sunshine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey and Tony snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know he's never going to wear that?" Tony asked Stephen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the thought that counts. Besides it’s really soft and fluffy and he can wear it to sleep if he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> wear it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna look like an orange," Scott muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already turning into an orange,” Stephen grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you’re turning into a deformed mixture of circus peanuts and chocolate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A circus peanut dipped in chocolate,” Stephen said cheerfully, and everyone groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterward presents were unwrapped and put away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. What's the plan for the rest of the day?" Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we have to make Christmas dinner and I promised Vic we’d play in the snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey shook his head. “No thanks. I’ll help cook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The snow is cold." Scott said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well come out for a bit so you can start to get used to it," Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need your boots and gloves and a scarf. And a hat. You too, Scotty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded. "And a jacket, obviously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vic cheered and scampered off to find his snow gear. Scott made a face but went up to put on layers too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all eventually made it outside, and Scott stood for a minute and watched Vic play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"People actually play in the snow for fun?" He asked. "Don't they get cold?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. But the fun is worth it and then you can go inside and warm up with hot chocolate. Or in your case, hot cider." Tony smiled. "Go help him build a snowman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victor! Teach </span>
  <em>
    <span>cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to make a snowman!" Tony called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vic happily ran over and pulled Scott into the snow, chattering about how they have to make the snowman a snow family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckled. "Scott will never go inside if your brother has anything to do with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen laughed. “I’m glad they get to bond a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think he's realized it yet?" Tony mumbled quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Realized what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That Victor is his brother too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen smiled. “Mm—when he does, you’ll be able to tell because he’ll probably panic. But… we may have to sit down with Vic, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… what happened with Dad is really scary but I'm not sure he knows Scotty is his brother. And I wouldn’t even know how to break it to him. Mom will have to talk with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded. "Maybe we should all talk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen nodded too. “But… after Christmas. I mean, look at them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at the two younger boys and huffed fondly when he watched Victor show Scott how to make a snowball. The younger omega just tilted his head in confusion when each attempt failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen tugged on his boots and snow gear and went outside, too. “Hey, guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vic positively beamed at him. “Help us make snow mans!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please. I'm ruining everything," Scott huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way. Look, once we get the snowball big enough all we have to do is pack more on.” Stephen started helping build the snowman with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott pouted. "I can't even make a snowball!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you can. Pick up the snow.” When he did, Stephen said, “Now cup your hands like this, squeezing the snow between your hands.” Stephen showed him. “And now rub it a little so it gets a little rounder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott followed his instructions and got more and more visibly frustrated when the snow didn't stick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Try again. If the snow is too fluffy, try finding snow with a bit of ice in it, the heat from your hands will make it melty and sticky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott gave him another look of confusion. "How can you tell the difference? This is my first time seeing snow in real life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Well, with touching it. The snow in your hands, is it kinda fluffy and sandy? Or is it sort of crunchy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"…Fluffy, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Stephen stomped around in the snow for a minute until finally the snow crunched under his boots a little. “Ooh, here. Try it again but right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott walked over and bent down to scoop up the snow, finally managing to make a snowball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid snow. Finally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen snorted. “See, you’ve got it! Now you can keep adding snow to it until it gets big enough to make a snow person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott nodded and when he noticed that Tony wasn’t looking, he formed the snowball and threw it at the alpha. Tony looked over incredulously and Scott pouted. "I'm sorry, Alpha. That was meant for Stephen but he ducked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen looked between Tony and Scott, and then he threw one too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Don't you think I'm outnumbered here?!" Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, Alpha,” Stephen said sweetly. Vic threw a snowball, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're cruel," Tony said with a laugh as he bent down to gather some snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen ducked out of the way of one of Tony’s snowballs but promptly got hit by one of Scott’s. “H-hey!” he yelped, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That one was definitely for you," He muttered so only Stephen could hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen gaped at him and then threw a few snowballs at him in retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" Scott exclaimed as snow covered his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen threw more snowballs at Tony, and even some at Vic, then pointing at Tony when Vic gasped at him. Vic sent a wall of snowballs at both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is completely unfair!" Tony yelled over the flying snowballs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen sidled up to him with his cutest face, kissed his cheek and then doused him in snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony glared playfully and quickly shoved snow down Stephen's pants. Stephen yelped, hopping around to get the snow away from places it really shouldn’t have been…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony cackled until another snowball pelted the side of his face and he looked to the side at Scott and Victor. Scott immediately pointed at the little boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really expect me to think Victor threw that? Nice try, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now you're gonna get it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of running, Scott froze and distress started coming off of him in waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stopped walking toward the frightened omega, taking a step back in response to his terror. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen stopped too, turning around and rushing over to him. “Scotty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott snapped out of his daze and shook his head, seeing Tony and Stephen watching him anxiously. "It's nothing. I'm… I'm okay," he stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should head inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott shook his head. "No. I'm fine. We still haven't built the snowman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephen searched his face for a moment before he whispered, “Can you tell us what scared you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott took a deep breath and gripped the bottom of his jacket when he looked down. "What Alpha said… that I'm 'gonna get it'. It just… triggered a memory."<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Aww—Scotty...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony swore and pulled Scott into a hug, scenting him gently. "I'm sorry. I won’t hurt you. I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cucciolo</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Scott’s voice was muffled in Tony’s coat. Tony patted his back, rubbing it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all worked together to build the snowman after that, in the end using Tony’s scarf to complete his looks. Stephen, of course, took a bajillion pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott rolled his eyes. "The snowman can't pose for you, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack Frost can and, in fact, enjoys posing for us, right Vic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott rolled his eyes again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of Christmas vacation is much better than the beginning. Quill finally gets the courage to ask Scott to a party, and Scott... is stubborn about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 10</b>
</h2><hr/><p> </p><p>After pictures, Beverly finally called them all inside for drinks, and Tony went off into the kitchen, which Scott found strange.</p><p>"Is Alpha okay?" Scott asked Stephen.</p><p>"Sure, he's fine. He promised Mom he'd make his mother's famous glazed ham recipe. And he promised me his lasagna."</p><p>Which was all true… although it was certainly funny to see the alpha bustling around in the kitchen with a white apron that read, "I'm only here to eat", tasting and muttering under his breath, and telling Beverly, "taste this?"</p><p>Beverly did so and smiled. "It tastes amazing Tony," she said every time.</p><p>Stephen sat at the kitchen table with Scott and honestly just watched Tony. He was pretty sure his irises had turned heart-shaped. And pink.</p><p>"Honey, I can feel you staring at me," Tony said as he stirred some sauce.</p><p>"Yep, checking you out," Stephen said without missing a beat.</p><p>"When are you not?" Scott teased.</p><p>“Fairs,” Stephen shrugged. “But the apron is doing it for me.”</p><p>"The apron?" Tony asked. "That's definitely news to me."</p><p>Stephen laughed. When Tony looked at him, he winked.</p><p>Dinner was finally ready and Tony set down a steaming tray of lasagna while Beverly had bowls of everything from mashed potatoes to mixed vegetables to salads and wine (although the pup(s) couldn’t have any) and then Tony brought out a juicy-looking ham that he set down, and the smell made everyone moan. Tony served up the ham and then everyone dug in, passing sides back and forth or helping Vic eat, or asking for more juice or wine.</p><p>At one point, Tony had let Scott try a sip of the wine, but he immediately stuck his tongue out in disgust and went back to his juice. Stephen laughed at the expression on Scott's face. "Not a fan of wine, then?"</p><p>"Too bitter,” Scott mumbled.</p><p>Stephen just topped off his juice.</p><p>He liked watching Scott eat, his eyes carefully observing everyone, especially Tony. Every time Tony laughed or joked, he smiled too, like he was relieved this was normal. He remembered that this was Scott's first Christmas, and he felt some sort of sad.</p><p>Sensing his mate's sadness, Tony looked over at him and gave him a look of concern.</p><p>Stephen shook his head, taking a bite of his ham.</p><p>"Why did you make ham <em> and </em> lasagna?" Scott eventually asked. "Those are both big meals.”</p><p>"Because it's Christmas and I requested lasagna and I get what I want," Stephen cackled.</p><p>"Oh… okay."</p><p>"Are you okay, Scotty?"</p><p>"Yeah. Just not used to so much food… or so many people."</p><p>Tony smiled. "You'll get used to it."</p><p>"Besides, this isn't just people, it's family. I mean… shit happened—err, stuff." Stephen glanced at Vic who stuck his tongue out. He reached into his pocket and handed the kid a dollar. "But we're here because we wanted to spend time together as a family and everyone that counts is here."</p><p>Rhodey lifted his glass. "Here, here."</p><p>"A family that will take care of and protect each other," Tony added, raising his glass and looking pointedly at Scott.</p><p>Stephen smiled brightly. "And you have two brothers now."</p><p>"Three if you count Rhodey."</p><p>Rhodey looked offended. "If?!"</p><p>Scott furrowed his brows. "Two?"</p><p>"—Excuse me, I am the <em> favorite </em> brother."</p><p>Stephen rolled his eyes at Rhodey. "Yes, two. There's me and there's Vic-o-saurus over there."</p><p>The Vic in question let out his most vicious dinosaur rawr.</p><p>Scott blinked and looked at Victor before realization dawned on him. "I… didn't even think about that."</p><p>Stephen smiled. "See? You've got family now, Scotty. A big one."</p><p>Rhodey looked over at Scott, "but I'm the favorite, right? This horndog can't possibly be your favorite brother."</p><p>Stephen gaped at him. "hEY~"</p><p>"Of course. With him I just third wheel really hard," Scott half-joked.</p><p>Stephen fake-pouted. "They're <em> picking </em> on me, Alpha."</p><p>Tony chuckled. "Well… they're not wrong."</p><p>Beverly sighed and shook her head.</p><p>"<em> E tu </em>, Alpha?" Stephen whined, and everyone laughed.</p><p>As he saw Scott cackling with Rhodey and Tony smiling as he looked around, and his mother and baby brother with him, Stephen concluded that this is probably his favorite Christmas of all time, even with all things considered.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Spring semester started in late January, and Scott and Stephen reluctantly moved their nest back into the dorm. Victor and Beverly ended up staying with Tony, gratefully accepting his offer to stay, as they'd be across the country and without protection if they went home. Tony helped enroll Vic in a local school, and Beverly made a good housemate. Rhodey stayed a while too, and Stephen secretly appreciated that he made the Alpha stop inventing or worrying or writing his thesis long enough to eat or sleep or check in on the pack. He also regularly visited campus, meeting the brothers for lunch or dinner, or (definitely, gratefully) driving Scott back and forth from work.</p><p>This time, Rhodey and Scott were having a late lunch before he took him to work, and Quill happened to put his tray down next to Scott, a friendly smile on his face. "Hey, mind if I sit?"</p><p>Scott looked up from his hamburger and shrugged. "If you want."</p><p>"Cool." He dug into what looked like some sort of tuna melt and a mountain of fries. "So how was your break? You and Steph and Tony went somewhere, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yeah… we went to Stephen's parents house…" Scott mumbled.</p><p>Quill frowned at the shadow he saw in Scott's expression. "Yikes, that bad? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah… I… don't really want to talk about it."</p><p>"Hey, okay. Well, let's talk about this." Quill dug through his backpack for a moment, retrieving a small package. "I… wanted to give it to you as a Christmas present, but you know, by the time it arrived you guys had already left, so… and also, hey, who're you? I'm Quill."</p><p>"Rhodes," Rhodey introduced himself, amused.</p><p>"Cool."</p><p>"Tony's pack. Beta."</p><p>Quill’s body language relaxed as his expression warmed. "Oh, that makes so much sense. Well, nice to meet you. What do you think, Scotty? I didn't know what to get you, but you're always cold so I got you a scarf…"</p><p>Scott looked at Quill warily. "You got me something?"</p><p>"Of course. You're my friend. I got Stephen and Tony things too but I haven't seen them around yet."</p><p>"I can't accept that," Scott whispered.</p><p>"Sure you can. You don't have to open it now, but I'd really like you to have it."</p><p>"It's bad enough that I didn't get my pack anything."</p><p>Rhodey sighed. "You know that neither Tony nor Stephen minded, they wanted Christmas to be for you. You don't have to get anybody anything back, that's why it's a gift."</p><p>Scott sighed and looked at his hamburger again. "If you're sure."</p><p>"I am sure. Merry belated Christmas," Quill beamed.</p><p>"...Thanks," Scott mumbled as he took a bite of his food. He still felt a little bad about accepting the gift, but it wasn't like he could really keep anyone from giving him anything.</p><p>Quill smiled and gently patted his arm. "Hope you like it." After that, he chomped into his sandwich.</p><p>Scott finished his lunch and went to take care of his tray before coming back and hesitantly picking up Quill's gift. "Um… I have class in a little bit. Thanks for eating with me, Rhodey," he said softly before scurrying away.</p><p>Rhodey called after him, "Wait, I thought I was driving you to work—"</p><p>Scott stopped and turned back at Rhodey. "What? What's today?"</p><p>“Tuesday. Your new schedule has you working 2-9 Tuesdays? Yikes, only a week in and the days are blending together already?”</p><p>"I've been busy," Scott said.</p><p>“Okay, well, try to give yourself breaks, okay? Don’t want you burning out,” Rhodey admonished. “Let’s get you to work okay?”</p><p>Scott nodded. "Yeah. Sure."</p><p>Quill waved at him but said, “hey, wait—um, hmm… there’s a party at the frat house next month? It’s a Valentine's day thing, but if you’re looking for a night off...”</p><p>"I… thanks, but I can't." Scott shook his head. "I'm covering for someone at work that day."</p><p>“Oh. Well, okay. Let me know if your plans change,” Quill answered easily. “Take care—hey, if you need anything...”</p><p>"I'm fine," Scott said quickly before dashing away.</p><p>Quill stared after him, smiling. God, he was fucking cute, wasn’t he?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>Stephen stared at Scott later that night, his smile wide. “So Quill gave you a present and then asked you to a party?” Noting the pink in his cheeks, Stephen grinned wider. “Did you like your present, at least?”</p><p>Scott avoided Stephen's stare with a blush. "I… haven't opened it yet."</p><p>“Whaaaatttt? Open it!”</p><p>"Well I did it with weight," Scott countered.</p><p>"With weight?" Stephen raised an eyebrow quizzically. “What’re you talking about?”</p><p>"...I dunno. I'm tired."</p><p>“Okay, well, open it and then let’s go to sleep.”</p><p>"I..." Scott sighed and nodded before opening the gift.</p><p>Stephen smiled as he opened the gift, still pink.</p><p>"He said it was a scarf."</p><p>"It... is? It's a biiiiig scarf."</p><p>"I think he's trying to cover my entire body with this," Scott said as he pulled it out.</p><p>"It's a blanket… scarf."</p><p>Scott snorted. "It's a nest item."</p><p>Stephen tilted his head. "Oh? Wait, does it… smell like him?"</p><p>Scott smelled it and shook his head. "Not really."</p><p>"Well then I guess if you wanna nest with it... I mean it'll definitely keep you warm."</p><p>"No doubt about that. I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed. I smell like… gross,” Scott muttered before putting the scarf down and disappearing into the bathroom.</p><p>Stephen sighed. He was glad he and Quill were at least friends… ish? Friends-ish?... now. At least he trusted the guy now, if he was getting Scott presents.</p><p>Carefully placing the scarf on Scott's side of the nest, he tucked himself in and went to sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em> “Alphano~” Scott always protested, always tried to beg, or fight back. Without fail, his instincts drove him not to give in, even though he knew submitting would hurt less. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No? You’re saying no to me?” His Voice had a dangerous edge. He reached to the side and picked up the length of chain.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Scott scrambled away. “I’ll be good Tony please, I’ll be good.” Tony? Oh no, he thought he had escaped. He was supposed to be safe but now he was back and— “Please, no more,” he begged. “Please, I’ll be good!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was always good, but he was never good enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whoring piece of shit. You’re useless!” He bodily grabbed him, dragging him up from the ground, and threw him on the ground face first, raising the chain. Its links tinkled ominously as it moved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please,” he begged one last time, but it was no use, he hunched in on himself, submitting. He was already sobbing, which only made Alpha angrier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut the fuck up!” The first blow made him scream. “All you do is cry like a baby and moan like a whore!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “S-stop,” he cried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Scotty.” The voice was strange in this setting. Where he expected blows on his back, he was met with insistent shaking. He trembled, waiting for the pain, squeezing his eyes shut. </em>
</p><p>“Scotty.”</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry,” he pleaded. </em>
</p><p>“You haven’t done anything wrong. I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>
  <em> That was strange. “Alpha?” </em>
</p><p>“Come here, Steph, help me wake him up. C’mon, Scotty, It’s me. I won’t hurt you, <em> Cucciolo. </em>” </p><p>Scott blinked. “Alpha?” he whimpered.</p><p>Stephen curled around him, purring to soothe him. “Scotty? I’ve got you. I’m here. Alpha is here, he has something special for you.”</p><p>Tony gently brushed Scott’s hair back, meeting his eyes. “I found something I think you’d like to try. Stephen brewed it for you.” He presents Scott with a mug. “It’s like apple cider and apple pie all brewed into one tea.”</p><p>Scott perked up at the mention. “Cider? A-apple pie? But Alpha, you… aren't angry?” he whispered.</p><p>“No, puppy,” Stephen said, wiping his brother’s face with his sleeve. It was only then that Scott realized he was still crying. He tried to pull himself together, reaching for the tea. His hands shook violently.</p><p>Stephen took the mug and set it aside, hugging himself close to his brother as Tony soothed him. “I wish we could have kept him from hurting you, <em> Cucciolo. </em> You don’t deserve this. You have done nothing wrong.”</p><p>Scott felt a little pathetic as he hiccupped, sniffled, and outright sobbed sometimes, even, but neither Stephen nor Tony seemed angry about it.</p><p>There was a knock, and Rhodey, looking disturbed but calm, muttered, “he okay? I brought Mom’s cookies.”</p><p>Tony became like an excited little kid. “Oh my god, Scotty, you’ll love them. Stephy, you’re going to love them! They’re oatmeal, chocolate chunk, and caramel chunks, all in one cookie.”</p><p>“That sounds weird. Oatmeal and caramel?”</p><p>“Who cares? It has chocolate,” Stephen grinned. “Rhodey has successfully divined the secret password and is welcomed into the treehouse cuddle pile.”</p><p>Scott actually snorted. “You’re weird,” he whispered.</p><p>Rhodey set his tray of cookies on the nightstand and joined the pile, handing out cookies once he was settled in. Scott gingerly ate his cookies and sipped his tea, both of which turned out to be spectacular, while Rhodey sat cross-legged with Scott’s feet draped over his lap.</p><p>Scott was surrounded by pack, his nightmare fading with the soft words and touches and midnight snacks, and he felt secure. </p><p>“Thanks,” he whispered.</p><p>~</p><p>Stephen set his tray down in front of Quill, who looked very excited to see them.</p><p>"We need to talk to you," Tony said as he sat next to Stephen. "While Scott isn't here."</p><p>Quill's face fell. "What's up, is everything okay? Wait, before that, how was Christmas? I got you guys presents but I got them after you'd all left." He turned to dig around in his backpack again, but he stopped at the look on Stephen's face. "Geez, what happened?"</p><p>Stephen leaned into his alpha a little. Thankfully, today was a tater tot day, a small comfort in the face of rehashing all of this trauma. "The short story is, Scott and I are brothers. The long story is how I found out about all of that.”</p><p>Tony rumbled gently to comfort Stephen and then threw a fry into his mouth. "Christmas break started off terribly,” Tony said with a nod.</p><p>Quill looked at Stephen, and then he nodded. "I can see the resemblance, come to think. I have questions: first, why does that mean Christmas started off horribly? And second, why is this bad? Is Scott okay?"</p><p>Stephen looked down at his plate. "...No," he whispered.</p><p>"Not mentally and emotionally at least," Tony added quietly. "Have… have you seen Scott's scars at all?"</p><p>Quill's eyebrows pulled together. "I know that sometimes he's… tense about them. I've never seen them, I think."</p><p>"Yeah, well, we met the one who gave them to him," Tony grumbled. His eyes ringed red a little, and Quill’s did too, feeling deeply disturbed by the idea of Scott in danger.</p><p>Stephen sighed. "Maybe I should start with how we're brothers." He put another tater tot in his mouth. "When I was little my dad used to travel a lot. Well—most of my life, actually. He was a doctor, but he used to teach classes and give lectures to students or at continuing education conferences, that kind of thing. Um… apparently, during one of those trips, he had Scott. The thing is… Scott… his mom… didn't consent. And it gets worse, he couldn't bring home Scott without alerting that he cheated, so he just… kept him somewhere by himself, travelled a lot to be with him, but… but abused him. A lot." Stephen swallowed. "And we only found out about this because imagine Scott's surprise when we got home to my house in Nebraska and he met my dad and it turned out to be his life-long abuser. After I told him he'd be safe, after I promised him that my family was safe, that—"</p><p>Quill's eyes turned full burgundy, and he growled deeply. "Hold it. Explain 'didn't consent', and explain what that means for Scott. Where the fuck was his mother?"</p><p>Tony sighed deeply. "His mom died in childbirth. And Scott..." The older alpha sighed and covered his face. "It's no wonder he didn't trust Alphas."</p><p>"Fuck," Quill muttered, his chest hot. His whole body felt like it was boiling. "Well is he going to jail? Did… is that fucker getting put away?"</p><p>Stephen buried his face in his hands, his breath hitching. "Uh, no. There was… an altercation, obviously. Tony pushed him out of the house when he tried to have a go at Scott. Um… I wasn't there, but I guess he and Tony were arguing, and then he stepped off the curb and..."</p><p>Quill’s boiling hot body went icy with horror. “A-and what?” he managed.</p><p>"Got hit by a car." Tony finished while gritting his teeth. "The asshole is dead. I’m sorry honey… I just… I almost wish I was the one that did it."</p><p>Quill saw the absolute devastation on Stephen's face and tried to calm himself. "I'm… so fucking sorry. God that really is a shitty way to start off Christmas vacation. What can I do? How can I help you guys right now? Hey, are you crying? Shit, I'm sorry, fuck—"</p><p>And this was why Stephen loved Quill with all of his heart. Sure, he came off as sort of an idiot jock—mostly because he was huge and kind of clueless—but Quill valued his friends and family above everything else, and he hated seeing people he cared about in pain.</p><p>Stephen sniffed. "No—I'm fine," he muttered. "I'm sorry, it's just… still kind of raw."</p><p>Quill couldn’t help going around the table to hug the omega, which he did carefully. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “Tell me what to do to help you, and help Scott.”</p><p>"Please don't push him too hard right now." Tony said, picking at his food. "He had to end up hearing the one that hurt him for so long. Thankfully Scott never saw him because he hid in the bathroom. He also just found out that Eugene lied about his mother. He's been telling him all of these years that his mom left them so Scott felt like he wasn't wanted by him either…” The alpha sighed. "He's still processing everything."</p><p>Quill nodded immediately. "Sure. You're right, of course you guys are still processing all of this. I'll try to keep him comfortable, okay? I won't push. And—if you guys need anything, I'm here. Hey… what… constitutes pushing too hard? I mean, he's always been sort of skittish. We're friends now, I think, but… I don't know. You guys know him better than I do. Also—wait, hold it. How's it going with the whole brothers bit? Is it okay to talk about that?"</p><p>Tony nodded. "I think so. Just… not too many questions. If he tells you no… leave it."</p><p>"Got it," Quill nodded. "God. Fuck, that's… how about you, Tony? Are you okay?"</p><p>"Better than I was at least."</p><p>Quill reached across the table and patted his arm. "Yeah, but… even though he was a prick—fuck, I'm sorry, Stephen—seeing him, you know, die… that's pretty fucked up."</p><p>Tony nodded. "I’m alright. I took care of everything, and that helped."</p><p>Stephen rolled his eyes. "He was a prick." He picked up a tater tot again. "My dad died twice. First, he went from the person I remember as a kid to a rapist and an abuser. The person I knew, the Alpha I trusted, he died. And then… well, and then he died. I… didn't even go to his funeral."</p><p>"None of us did," Tony said quietly.</p><p>Quill shook his head. "I don't think I could, either. You did nothing wrong. I guess I'm just… glad you guys were there to protect Scott."</p><p>"I've never felt such terror from an omega before," Tony said quietly. "I can only imagine what he looked like."</p><p>Quill's eyes flashed red again. He remembered seeing the absolute, desolate fear in Scott's eyes the first time he met him. "I've seen enough," he muttered. </p><p>"Wait, hold it," Stephen said, straightening in his seat. "<em> You </em> are glad we were there to protect <em> him </em>? What's this? Still a crush?"</p><p>Quill turned very, very pink. "N-no! Well, maybe. Yeah. I just… he's cute and he puts me in my place. Like, a lot. I guess I've never met an O like that before. It's… it made me curious, okay?"</p><p>Tony looked at Quill with a raised eyebrow. "He puts you in your place? Are we talking about the same kid?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's weird, right? But he's just… salty. He made me think about things—you know, the way I treat Os and stuff. I haven't forgotten about that, you know? And that's… how often do you meet somebody who makes you be better just by existing? He's like a living bullshit-o-meter. One sarcastic answer or a look from him lets me know he's calling me on my shit. But then sometimes he's so shy, and I just… fuck, I'm gone for him aren't I?"</p><p>Tony burst into laughter. "That's still a little underdramatic."</p><p>Stephen hid his laughter with his hand. "That's so fucking cute," he chortled. He threw another delicious tot in his mouth and then he said, "yes. You're gone for him. But hey, that doesn't mean he's on that level. Just… please be careful with him, okay? The point Tony made about being careful not to push him still stands. Maybe even more than before. Promise?"</p><p>"Just for a little while,” Tony added.</p><p>Quill nods. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”</p><p>After a moment, “Do you guys think I have a chance with him?”</p><p>"I… honestly don't know, Quill," Tony answered. "He's..."</p><p>Quill nodded, his shoulders slumped. "Sure," he said quietly.</p><p>"I already said something to him that triggered him," Tony finished.</p><p>Quill straightened. “Wait—well, that wasn’t your fault, you couldn’t know.” </p><p>Stephen patted his hand. “That’s… thanks, really, but that’s not the point. The point is that he needs a lot of patience and support, that’s all.”</p><p>Tony nodded. "A lot of it. I think him putting you in your place is him defending himself."</p><p>Quill mulled that over. “Maybe. Maybe, but… he likes salting me, I can tell. Maybe he’s worried I’ll react badly if he pushes too far.”</p><p>"It's possible,” Tony said as he finished his meal. "You kind of have to walk on eggshells around him."</p><p>Quill shook his head. “No. I… won’t push him, and I’ll do my best not to trigger him. But walking on eggshells is out of the question. He’ll never trust me if I treat him with kid gloves.”</p><p>Tony shook his head. "That's not actually what I meant. I was just trying to say to be careful."</p><p>Quill nodded. "I will. I promise." Quill pushed his plate away even though it wasn’t completely empty. Honestly, he'd lost his appetite. He slipped the couple the gifts he got them for Christmas, and then he stood up and threw his plate away.</p><p>Stephen watched him go, leaning against Tony. "I hope he's okay. Didn't mean to ambush him with that horror story."</p><p>"He needed to know." Tony sighed. "We technically didn't tell him everything anyway."</p><p>"Yeah, I hope… well, I hope we respected Scotty's privacy enough. I just didn't want him being his usual clueless self and accidentally triggering him when we're not around."</p><p>"I'm sure Scott knows we wouldn't tell anyone unless we thought it was necessary,” Tony said quietly. "How are your tater tots?"</p><p>"Tasty," Stephen smiled, offering one to the alpha. "So, tea. Did you see Quill's eyes? That and the fact that he openly admits he's crushing…"</p><p>Tony took the offered tater tot and shrugged. "I did. He's got a lot to have to work with… and if he ever hurts Scott..."</p><p>Stephen leaned up and kissed Tony's cheek. "I know. It's sweet. And… it's interesting that he says Scott likes to salt him. Maybe Scott trusts him a lot more than either of them think he does. Scott deserves to be happy. I hope it works out."</p><p>"Yeah. Me too. That kid deserves some happiness after all the shit he's been through." Tony sighed. "All done with lunch?"</p><p>"Yeah. I have class in ten. See you later." Stephen kissed his lips and cleaned up their trays on his way out.</p><p>~</p><p>Quill was definitely careful. He could tell when Scott was anxious, quickly got the hang of when he needed space. He also did his best to laugh at all of Scott's saltiness, so that the omega would know that his sarcasm was appreciated. Quill liked to think, as winter slowly rolled into spring, that they were starting to become better friends. After Rhodey went back to air force school, Quill volunteered himself to take Scott to and from work, so as not to leave him alone in shady areas between the diner and the college campus.</p><p>One day, while they were eating lunch in Ginger's before Scott's shift, Quill asked, "can I ask you something? Feel free to tell me to fuck off, okay?"</p><p>Scott looked up at him carefully and then nodded as he took another bite of his melt.</p><p>"I guess… It's been a while since we started hanging out, and I wanna know… do you… feel safe with me?"</p><p>"If I didn't, I wouldn't be eating with you and I wouldn't let you drive me to and from work."</p><p>"I mean, okay, fair. But like, you know you can tell me to fuck off and I will, right? I guess I'm asking because… well, because I like hanging out with you, and I guess I want you to like hanging out with me, too."</p><p>Scott shrugged. "You're okay I guess."</p><p>"Okay, I guess," Quill quoted, laughing. "That's a glowing review. Cool, that's good. I'm glad. Um…"</p><p>Realizing that Quill had something else to ask, Scott looked up at him again and waited.</p><p>He took a breath. "The thing is there's this party the frat's planning for St. Patrick's Day… you know, I'd really like it if you were there. Stephen and Tony said they'd come do a shot with me, so, you know, you could leave with them if you didn't want to stay… will you consider it? We need a break from all of this." He motions vaguely to the stack of books at the corner of the table near the window.</p><p>"...I'll think about it," Scott sighed.</p><p>Quill smiled, nodding. "Cool. That's… cool. Let me know."</p><p>"I'll think about it on one condition," He said. "That you don't go off and start knotting omegas and end up ditching."</p><p>"No way. I don’t do that stuff anymore,” he said firmly. “Besides, I won't leave you by yourself regardless. I mean, I know that you're not really fond of crowds, so I was thinking we could be outside in the yard—we have patio heaters coming and some tables and stuff, we should be able to hang out and relax all four of us, just having drinks and stuff. Sound okay to you?"</p><p>"Then I'll think about it,” Scott mumbled.</p><p>"Cool. Thanks," Quill said honestly. He signaled for their check, still smiling.</p><p>Scott nodded and put his books back in his bag before getting up. "I have to clock in now. Thanks for lunch."</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>Later at night, Scott got home from work and told his brother what Quill had said.</p><p>"I'm not going." Scott finished.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"There's going to be too many people. Too many alphas… and just too much noise and alcohol."</p><p>"Okay. Well, Tony and Quill are going to be with us and, if you want, Quill said he'd get us somewhere quiet, outside. Quill… wants to hang out with you, you know?"</p><p>"He does hang out with me," Scott huffed.</p><p>"He wants to hang out <em> more </em>. He wants you to meet his friends and steal his hoodie again—don't think he didn't notice that you never gave back one of them—and sit in the yard with him, you know?" Stephen said, and Scott's cheeks turned a little pink.</p><p>"But why during a party?" Scott complained as he plopped onto the bed.</p><p>Stephen reached out and started pulling his fingers through Scott's hair. "Because parties are supposed to be fun? Dancing and playing games is fun. And if you don't want to do that, there's plenty of time to just talk and relax. And… you don't have to drink, you know?"</p><p>"Not gonna," He said with a bit of a purr when Stephen threaded his fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Well then it’s not that bad.”</p><p>"Still too many people.”</p><p>"Aww. Well… if you change your mind, or if you just don't wanna be by yourself, Tony and I are planning on stopping by for an hour or two—he needs a break too. And he's Theta Tau too, did you know? Well—former Theta Tau."</p><p>"Alpha? A frat b—you know what? I'm not surprised." Scott huffed.</p><p>Stephen laughed. "Yeah, he was from his sophomore through his senior year of undergrad, and then he mentored for them during his masters."</p><p>"Then he met you?"</p><p>"Something like that," Stephen grinned. "I know he has a… past, I guess. But he was so insistent that I was it for him, you know? And I… I mean, you've seen him. He's charming, very smart, very, you know… <em> Tony</em>. But all that stuff they said about him, that he even said about himself, I never saw it. It was like he met me and nobody else mattered." Stephen paused. "…You know Quill hasn't slept with anybody since you sort of told him off, right?"</p><p>"How should I know? That's none of my business," He grumbled, but Quill’s words echoed loudly in his mind. <em> I don’t do that stuff anymore. </em></p><p>"Just saying. Sometimes I think you still wonder what he's… you know, up to."</p><p>Scott shook his head. "Why should I?"</p><p>Stephen gave up. "You told him you thought he uses O's to get laid, do you still think that?"</p><p>"I don't know. I try not to pay attention to that," Scott said quietly. "It's not my business and I shouldn't have even chewed him out for it. It's not my place."</p><p>"Okay, fair. But he still hasn't done it since." Stephen switched to gently scratching and massaging his scalp. "You've never stopped to wonder who he's trying to impress?"</p><p>Scott purred louder. "His next lay, I imagine."</p><p>"But he's not getting laid. And he spends all his free time with you."</p><p>"Because he has to take me to and from work. I'm sure Alpha asked him to."</p><p>"No… actually, Alpha asked him not to push you too hard."</p><p>Stephen pulled his fingers from Scott's hair, gently pressing them into Scott's cheek, turning his face to meet his eyes. "Quill <em>likes</em> you, Scotty. Not for an easy lay. Not a hole for his knot. He likes being around you. He likes driving you around because his alpha likes keeping you safe. He helped you in your heat, even though by all accounts he didn't have to, and he seeks you out a lot. Is it so hard to believe that an alpha might take you seriously?"</p><p>Scott diverted his eyes and sighed quietly. "It’s hard,” he admitted.</p><p>Stephen resumed petting his hair. "I see. Maybe… maybe this can be a first step for you, then. He might be a bit… uh, clumsy? With his feelings, but I promise he takes you seriously. Just think about it, okay?"</p><p>"So now I have to think about a stupid party and an alpha?" Scott spit out the last part.</p><p>Stephen snorted. "Think about going to the party in light of the stupid alpha that invited you."</p><p>"He invited me to the lion's den."</p><p>"Don't worry you're bringing your own resident mama bear. I'll maul anybody who fucks with you, I promise."</p><p>"Fine. I'll think about it."</p><p>Stephen grinned, hugging him tight as he went to sleep.</p><p>Scott sighed and wiggled out of Stephen’s grip, getting back up to sit at his desk and do his homework.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>scotty goes to a college party. mixed drink mixup ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: dubcon, drunk hookup. reader discretion advised. if you’d like to skip the chapter let us know in the comments for a summary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 11</b>
</h2>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The party wasn’t *<em> that </em>* loud. There were drunk people, sure, and the house was full of red green Solo cups and leprechaun decorations, and a green version of the Theta Tau logo hung in the entry hall on an enormous banner. Quill was waiting for the group outside wearing a green shiny top hat and fake leprechaun ears. "You made it!" he said happily. He reached out and shook Tony's hand before patting Stephen's shoulder, and then, more gently, Scott's.</p>
<p>"You look ridiculous,” Scott mumbled.</p>
<p>"I second that," Tony laughed.</p>
<p>Stephen raised a finger. "Agreed."</p>
<p>Quill rolled his eyes. "Okay, well, at least I'm not wearing a weird leprechaun beard. Come on. Sanders' boyfriend made us gold jello shots with goldschlager. Oh—and I have orange soda for you, Scotty."</p>
<p>Scott turned pink immediately.</p>
<p>"Gimme the booze. I missed this," Tony groaned and Scott looked between them in surprise as they followed Quill inside.</p>
<p>Stephen rolled his eyes. "<em> One </em> shot for him, he's driving."</p>
<p>When Quill gave him the orange soda, Scott looked at it skeptically before shrugging and taking a sip of it. It tasted normal, bubbly and cool. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with it, and he let his suspicion drop. At least if anything were to happen between now and the time they left, Tony and Stephen would help him.</p>
<p>Quill guided them all to a place on the patio that was set up with a gas fire pit and some heaters, and lots of cushions and fluffy blankets. There was also a plate of marshmallows at a s'mores bar set up nearby and Stephen immediately dove for his chance at eating chocolate.</p>
<p>"Leave some for other people, <em> tesoro </em>!" Tony laughed.</p>
<p>Stephen hoarded his plate of chocolate and marshmallows, glowering. "I'll share with Scotty," he relented.</p>
<p>Tony shook his head and tossed back his shot. "You sure you don't want to try it, Scott?"</p>
<p>Scott shook his head. "It makes you do stupid things."</p>
<p>"Not if you enjoy it sparingly," Tony said, but shrugged. "That's okay though. You don't have to. It’s good that you don’t want to, it can become a bad habit.”</p>
<p>Stephen went ahead and soaked his marshmallow in vanilla-flavored vodka before thrusting it over the flame. "Fire and liquor, the most responsible combination. Right after marshmallows and chocolate." He smushed his marshmallow between his chocolate and graham crackers.</p>
<p>Scott made a face. "That sounds disgusting."</p>
<p>"I shouldn't condone underage drinking anyway," Tony mumbled as an afterthought.</p>
<p>"You… you've never had a s'more before? Tony. The list of crimes is unending. This is unacceptable..." Stephen immediately set about dousing and roasting two more marshmallows.</p>
<p>"I've never had a lot of things… and I meant with alcohol."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well here." Stephen made him a s'more and handed it to him on a plate. "Try this and see if you like it."</p>
<p>Scott took the s'more and took a careful bite of it. His eyes shined happily at how good it ended up tasting, and he nearly vacuumed the treat down.</p>
<p>Stephen grinned and made him another.</p>
<p>"Honey, easy with the vodka. He's underage and probably hasn't had any before," Tony reminded his mate.</p>
<p>"Most of it burns in the fire anyway," Stephen muttered. Still, he didn’t soak any more of Scott's marshmallows.</p>
<p>After his third one, Scott declined any more and finished his cup of orange soda. He needed a refill.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back," he mumbled as he got up and braved the chaos inside. Thankfully, no one paid him any attention as he found the beverages, refilled his cup from the bottle on the table, and made it outside without being run over by other partiers. He sat down with a sigh and took a couple big swallows of his soda, relaxing into his seat.</p>
<p>When he hiccupped, Tony looked over at him. "You okay, <em> Cucciolo </em>?"</p>
<p>The omega nodded. "Sometimes soda gives me the hiccups."</p>
<p>"You need some water?"</p>
<p>"It’s okay. They'll go away in a couple minutes," Scott mumbled.</p>
<p>Stephen ate more roasted marshmallows as he chatted with his friend. They caught up on anything from their classes to gossip about other friends or people they knew from Theta Tau. Eventually, Stephen noticed that Scott's sarcasm was in full swing tonight. He joked, "wow, are you drunk? High?"</p>
<p>"Nooooo. Maybe on sugar," Scott snickered.</p>
<p>"Same," Stephen commiserated. He moved on to more jello shots.</p>
<p>"I think you've both had enough sugar then," Tony said.</p>
<p>"No. I want more orange stuff," Scott demanded as he got up.</p>
<p>"You mean soda?"</p>
<p>"Nope. <em> Stuff </em>," The omega said as he disappeared inside again.</p>
<p>Stephen tilted his head and watched him. "Is he actually okay? He’s… weird tonight."</p>
<p>Tony watched the younger omega as well. "I... don’t know. He shouldn't be drunk. He's only had soda. Maybe the atmosphere is getting to him… or you soaked his marshmallows too much."</p>
<p>"I did not! Besides, the alcohol burns in the fire, you know."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he's just sugar high," Tony said. "He had a lot of soda."</p>
<p>“And he did say he wasn’t fond of parties. Maybe the vibe <em>is</em> getting to him like you said.”</p>
<p>Stephen and Quill did another jello shot. "On the other hand, I'm more than a little warm."</p>
<p>"Here here," snorted Quill.</p>
<p>After a few minutes passed, Tony looked back toward the house with some worry. "He's taking a little while."</p>
<p>"I'll find him," Stephen hiccupped, attempting to untangle himself. "Outta my way, blanket."</p>
<p>Tony stood up. "We both will, because then I'm taking you both home."</p>
<p>Stephen and Tony walked inside, people and music everywhere. There was typical frat party events—dancing and beer pong, music videos playing in the background of card games, dare games, or various other betting games.</p>
<p>Scott went over to another omega after coming back from the bathroom, and Tony raised an eyebrow when he saw Scott talking to somebody. "It looks like he's fine."</p>
<p>Stephen raised an eyebrow. "He's… socializing? On purpose? Hmm. Well, I guess…" Stephen shrugged. "We'll check on him later, then."</p>
<p>"Nope. You've had enough to drink. Time for you to sleep it off. Let's go round him up."</p>
<p>Tony took Stephen over to Scott, who turned to look at them. "Hi, Alpha!"</p>
<p>"Hey, <em> cucciolo </em>. Time to go."</p>
<p>Scott pouted. "I wanna stay. I m-made a friend! Who helped me find some ice."</p>
<p>Stephen leaned up and nibbled his alpha’s ear. “Can we come back, pick him up later? He’s having <em> fun </em>, alpha.”</p>
<p>Tony gave in with a heavy sigh. "For a little while."</p>
<p>“Take me home Alpha,” Stephen said, still sucking his ear.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. Scott call us if you need us okay?" Tony said as he ushered Stephen away, one hand squeezing his hip.</p>
<p>"Okay, Alpha," Scott responded. He barely watched them disappear into the crowd before he got his ice.</p>
<p>Stephen went back to Quill, drunkenly letting him know that he and Tony were going to go “fuck each other sober” and “y’better not let my S-Sc’tty out of your sight!” before he and Tony made it to the car. Thankfully, Tony very carefully stayed not-tipsy and was able to drive home safely.</p>
<p>Once Scott had ice for his refill of his orange soda, he made his way outside back again.</p>
<p>Quill waved him over, shifting to sit next to him in front of the firepit.</p>
<p>Scott nodded and took the offered seat, taking a couple more gulps of his soda. They chatted for a little while, and it wasn’t awkward which made Quill happy as he watched Scott’s face in the light of the firepit.</p>
<p>Scott hiccupped again and let out a little giggle.</p>
<p>“What’s up with you?” Quill asked, amused.</p>
<p>"My blood sugar levels," Scott snickered.</p>
<p>Quill snorted. “How about we get some real-ish food in you? We’ve got pizza.”</p>
<p>"With olives?" Scott asked hopefully. He grinned and held out his cup. "You should have some of my orange stuff!"</p>
<p>Quill smiled. “Orange stuff, Scotty?”</p>
<p>"Orange stuff!" Scott held out the cup with a growing pout.</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll try some. Come on, we’ll top off your cup and get some pizza, okay?”</p>
<p>"Try it firsttttt!"</p>
<p>Quill laughed. In this light, with the way the low flames glowed in Scott’s skin and eyes, Quill couldn’t help himself. “Okay, but remember that you asked,” he whispered. Then he leaned forward and carefully tasted Scott’s lips.</p>
<p>This was not what Scott had in mind but it was definitely way better. He returned the kiss as he leaned closer, crawling into Quill's lap with a soft purr.</p>
<p>Quill groaned as Scott settled in his lap, his hands staying nervously on Scott’s waist, not daring to go lower.</p>
<p>In his haze, Scott moved from Quill's lips and kissed along his jaw and down his neck until he stopped at the Alpha's scent gland. He whimpered at the overpowering smell of cinnamon and nipped at Quill's scent gland with another purr. "You smell good..."</p>
<p>Quill groaned as Scott’s nose grazed his scent gland, followed by his lips. “Oh fuck. Mm—Scotty, baby, we... need to get your pizza...”</p>
<p>"Idunwantpizza..."</p>
<p>“Okay but you wanted more orange stuff,” he said, sliding his hands lower on Scott’s trim hips, and then on his ass.</p>
<p>"You were s'posed to try my orange stuff." Scott mumbled against Quill's scent gland.</p>
<p>“I did, baby. C’mere I wanna taste it again.” Quill pulled Scott’s lips back onto his again.</p>
<p>Scott moaned against Quill's mouth and grinds down onto his lap. "You should… should try the real stuff too."</p>
<p>Quill moaned when Scott ground his hips against him, nodding along with whatever he said.</p>
<p>Scott pulled away with an excited gasp and hopped off Quill's lap. "I need more orange stuff!"</p>
<p>Quill laughed, shaking his head. He stood up, adjusting himself a little, and led Scott inside by the hand.</p>
<p>Scott giggled happily when they reached the beverages and filled up his cup with more soda before holding it out to Quill. "Now try it!"</p>
<p>Quill took a sip. The soda was kind of flat and too sweet. Confused, he took another sip. “Wooow,” he mutters. “Dunno how you drink this stuff.”</p>
<p>"I like oranges!"</p>
<p>“I see, baby.” Quill leaned in and kissed him again, just because he looked excited about oranges and it was fucking cute. “Tastes much better on you,” he said between pecks.</p>
<p>Scott grinned and wrapped his arms around Quill's neck as he stood on his toes. "Never had orange stuff like it before."</p>
<p>Quill felt like something was off, very off. But Scott was hugging him and they’d kissed three (3) times, and he really liked having his hands on Scott’s ass. They kissed again, and he lifted Scott's legs up around his hips, grinning at holding him. Yeah, he definitely wanted this. “Upstairs?” he asked, nosing Scott’s scent gland.</p>
<p>"What's upstairs?" Scott asked as he clung to the alpha. He purred a little, content.</p>
<p>“A bed? My bed. And my hoodie, you seem cold.”</p>
<p>"I'm not tired." Scott whined.</p>
<p>“It’s not for sleeping,” Quill rumbled. Still, Scott hesitated, so he moved to put the omega down. “We don’t have to—we can go back outside, but I am gonna get you my hoodie.”</p>
<p>Scott gripped Quill's shirt, panicking. "No! Don't leave me alone!"</p>
<p>“I won’t, promise.”</p>
<p>"Okay. I'll go up with you then!"</p>
<p>“Okay, Sugar.” Quill adjusted his grip, nosing and pressing kisses along Scott’s scent gland again. He carried Scott up the steps, vaguely noting a whoop or two from some drunk asshole downstairs.</p>
<p>Scott keened and tilted his neck to the side. "Alpha~" he moaned quietly.</p>
<p>Quill rumbled, his eyes flashing red. “Tell me what you want, Omega,” he growled. He nipped at Scott’s scent gland and a sweet, happy orange smell wafted into his nose, and he knew in that moment he wanted to mark him.</p>
<p>But not today.</p>
<p>Scott hummed happily and ground against Quill some more. "Orange stuff."</p>
<p>“You smell like orange stuff,” Quill said, kissing him deeply. He set Scott down in the bedroom and turned for his hoodie. He was painfully hard.</p>
<p>Scott pouted and kneeled on the bed. “But Alpha…”</p>
<p>Quill turned back around and found Scott kneeling on the bed and stalked over to him, leaning over him on the bed. “You’re a tempting little minx,” he grumbled, kissing his neck.</p>
<p>Scott purred louder and fell onto his back. "What about my hoodie?"</p>
<p>Quill held it up for him, helping him into it. He was swimming in it and it just made Quill rumble more. His scent on Scott made him ridiculously happy, and he leaned down more, nipping along Scott’s jaw.</p>
<p>"Smells like you." Scott whimpered as he leaned up to scent the alpha.</p>
<p>Quill finally laid down over him, letting him scent and kissing where he could reach.</p>
<p>Scott attached himself to Quill immediately. He scented the alpha everywhere he could. He keened and purred to him as he offered his neck to Quill.</p>
<p>Quill put his knee between Scott’s legs, growling as he left tiny bites all over Scott’s neck. He soothed each bite with kisses.</p>
<p>The omega whimpered and bucked slowly against Quill's leg, and slick came out a little.</p>
<p>Quill, smelling his arousal, lowered his hands to Scott’s hips, meeting his eyes. “Want these off, Sugar?”</p>
<p>Scott looked up at him with golden eyes and nodded quickly. "Yeah… gross. Too tight." He reached down and started to shove and shimmy out of his pants.</p>
<p>Quill helped him out of his pants and underwear and gratefully reached for his cock, stroking.</p>
<p>Scott cried out and bucked up into Quill's hand until a very brief moment of clarity washed over him and he remembered his scars. He gasped and tried to cover himself or turn off the light. Misery lurked in the corner of his panic and the orange soda sloshing around in his brain as he scrambled.</p>
<p>“S-sugar? What’s wrong, Scotty?”</p>
<p>"Scars are gross." Scott mumbled. He waited for Quill to agree, or to maybe offer him back his pants and a ride home, rejecting him completely. If he was lucky he might be able to linger in the fringes of the friendzone, but Scott knew better than to count on something as unreliable as luck.</p>
<p>Quill frowned. Scott was still wearing a hoodie, but he could see the beginnings of deep scars on his legs. “Oh, Scotty, no,” he muttered, his fingers moving on their own. “You’re so pretty, baby,” he said, running his hands over the lines, “you’re beautiful, okay? You are perfect to me.”</p>
<p>Scott looked up at him in amazement and relief and whimpered again before pulling him down into a deep, messy kiss. He wrapped his legs around the Alpha's waist and ground up against him and keened into his ear once he pulled away from the kiss. "<em> Alpha </em> … please… <em> please </em>…" He pleaded over and over.</p>
<p>Quill groaned, pulling <em> his </em> Scotty close, kissing him deeply as he worked his way out of his own clothes. He was irritated to have to stop kissing or touching for a moment once or twice, but soon, his clothes were gone. Once he was naked, he ground his dick against Scott’s slick heat. “Mine,” he growled. </p>
<p>Scott slicked even more at the Alpha's possessive growl and cried out when Quill fists his cock again. "More! Please Alpha! Y-yours?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Quill said, his eyes ringed with deep red. “<em> Mine. </em>” The alpha pushed Scott's shirt out of the way to kiss the soft skin of his flat stomach, using his other hand to press his fingers against Scott's slick hole. "Fuck," he grunted, "you feel good, you smell fucking amazing, fuck—"</p>
<p>Scott moaned when Quill pressed thick fingers into him and he shivered as the alpha kissed along exposed skin. He rocked his hips down onto him and reached out to grip Quill's hair.</p>
<p>Scott’s body was so warm, so slick and tight, his fingers tightening in his hair, his sounds so perfect, Quill couldn’t wait to knot him. His eyes glowed deep red at the thought, and he started giving tiny bites on Scott’s inner thigh as he started to fuck his fingers into Scott—first one, and then two, starting to stretch that perfect channel. He imagined each little bite was a marking bite, and he was anxious to claim the omega moaning and moving so perfectly with him.</p>
<p>When he added the third finger, he did so slowly, sucking Scott’s cock into his mouth and groaning at the taste of precum and slick.</p>
<p>Scott pulled back one of his hands to hold a fist to his mouth when he moaned loudly in pleasure. Feeling the Alpha's mouth around his weeping cock and having his fingers thrust into his hole relentlessly was turning him into jelly. "Alpha!" Scott cried.</p>
<p>Quill rumbled a little around Scott’s shaft as he sucked, finding that soft little spot and then thrusting his fingers against it.</p>
<p>Scott moaned even louder, blushing when he came into Quill's mouth.</p>
<p>Quill smiled as he drank down Scott’s essence, swallowing all of it with a satisfied sigh. His aching knot was protesting, though, so he rubbed Scott's slick all over it to lube himself, and then he leaned up so he could line himself up, meeting Scott’s eyes. “OK?” he whispered, noting the soft ring of gold in Scott’s eyes. God he was beautiful like this…</p>
<p>Scott nodded through his post orgasmic haze. Quill was warm around and above him, and the smell of cinnamon enveloped his senses and made him purr unconsciously.</p>
<p>Quill kissed him deeply as he pushed in slowly, giving Scott time to adjust. His hands caressed the skin he could reach, and his tongue delved deeply against Scott’s, and he tasted just like he smelled, like bright citrus and sweet mint.</p>
<p>The omega whined quietly at the stretch, shifting his hips for a better angle. He panted lightly, gasping with each breath as he adjusted to Quill's girth. His eyes glow a deeper gold color when the scent of warm, elated cinnamon relaxed him.</p>
<p>Quill growled into Scott’s mouth when he bottomed out, their hips pressed together. “Scotty,” he groaned, “you’re perfect, you’re fucking—” he pulled back with a hiss and then sunk in again, growling. “Mine,” he chanted as he started to thrust, his lips insistently nipping at Scott’s neck. “Mine, fuck—”</p>
<p>Scott shivered at the possessive words and arched his back as Quill thrust into him. The bedframe was already knocking against the wall and at one point creaking dangerously.</p>
<p>The alpha’s cock was pressing against his prostate with each stroke and it quickly had Scott's cock stirring and standing at attention again.</p>
<p>Quill reached down and wrapped his hand around it, rubbing it until it was fully up again, enjoying the glazed gold of Scott's eyes and the slightly desperate edge of his moans. He also loved Scott’s hands on him, teasing his spine into shudders and making him growl a little as he thrust a little harder, his pace a little faster. He wanted this to last, so he doesn’t dare—</p>
<p>There’s a distinct crack that makes Scott’s eyes widen in alarm, but Quill kisses him deeply, distracting him. Over their heads, the crack in the wall rains dusty drywall powder on them.</p>
<p>Scott moaned into the kiss, digging his nails into Quill's shoulders and meeting his thrusts with needy pants. "Alpha… I'm gonna…" Scott keened again and tilted his head to the side. “Please, Q-Quill, please… gonna… again…”</p>
<p>Quill leaned down to taste his neck almost immediately, kissing and licking and sucking hickeys into his skin. He was close. He could feel his knot inflating, making his omega impossibly tight. All he can think about is biting him, making him his…</p>
<p>He won’t, not today. But he fully intends to ask about this tomorrow because he <em> wanted </em>. </p>
<p>Scott. </p>
<p><em> Forever </em>.</p>
<p>Instead he gently took Scott’s hand in his own, and gently met his lips again. He murmured, “I’m close. Come, with me, Scotty. Come with me.”</p>
<p>Scott gripped Quill's hand and came with a loud cry, arching almost off the mattress except for Quill keeping him steady, grounding him while he fell apart. "Alpha~" Scott murmured against his lips.</p>
<p>“My ‘mega,” Quill purred, feeling Scott’s gush of slick around his cock. “Fuck, so good—” He growled as he came, burying his face in Scott’s neck.</p>
<p>Scott purred as the alpha filled him and nuzzled Quill sleepily. "'m tired Alpha..."</p>
<p>“Sleep, baby, you’ll feel better tomorrow.” Quill kissed his forehead and carefully laid them on their sides, mindful of the fact that they were knotted together. Then he pulled his arms around his Scotty and fell deeply asleep, not even noticing when the music died down and the party wrapped up.</p>
<p>Scott curled against Quill and fell asleep, content and spent.<br/><br/></p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Scott woke up the next morning though, he groaned and held his head. He sat up and looked around the room and when he didn't recognize it, he internally panicked. This wasn't his room. He jumped when an arm fell into his lap after he sat up, and when he looked over to see who it belonged to, he glowered when he found Quill.</p>
<p>Hungover, naked in bed with Quill, definitely covered in… gross. </p>
<p>This asshole planned this from the beginning. He must have spiked his soda and knotted him the second Scott was wasted.</p>
<p>Quill was still... in him... too. Scott managed to get out of bed with a grimace and got dressed as quickly and silently as possible before slipping out of the room, and then out of the house. It was extremely easy since everyone there was sleeping off all of the alcohol they had.</p>
<p>He managed to get back to his dorm room, puking into some bushes when he was halfway there (and feeling a little better afterwards), and he snuck into the room just in case Stephen was there sleeping. He grabbed some clean clothes and slipped into the bathroom to shower and scrub himself clean of last night's activities.</p>
<p>Stephen was still at Tony’s house until the morning, but when he went back to the dorm he heard the shower running. “Scotty? That you?”</p>
<p>"No. It's Death," he responded sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Thank God! Tony said he went back for you last night but they said you left with Quill. He figured you were here but you didn’t answer the door or your phone, Scotty, we were worried about you. Were you already asleep?”</p>
<p>"Probably," Scott muttered so quietly that the shower drowned it out.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Quill woke up in his bed, his head pounding and Scott nowhere to be seen. He figured Scott had to work or something, so he sent a text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> Hey, Scotty baby ❤️ </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> You were gone when I woke up but can we talk? I feel like we should talk about us after last night. Call me? </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> -Q </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>After his shower, Scott put on a towel and grabbed his phone off the sink when he noticed he had a new text and he growled. "The fucking <em>nerve</em>," he muttered as he deleted the message and blocked Quill's number.</p>
<p>He dried off and got dressed, and exited the bathroom to curl up in the large nest and suffer through the remains of his hangover with a blanket over his head.</p>
<p>“What?” Stephen asked, curious. Then he saw Scott curled up and immediately laid down next to him, pulling him close and gently massaging his scalp. “What happened to y—is that a hickey?!”</p>
<p>"What?!" Scott sputtered and covered himself more. "No! I fell last night! It fucking hurt too."</p>
<p>Stephen glowered suspiciously, but resumed petting Scott’s hair.</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, but please don’t lie,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>""m not." Scott mumbled lamely.</p>
<p>“I’ve had enough hickeys to know what one looks like.”</p>
<p>Scott remained quiet and enjoyed his brother's fingers through his hair. "How was your night with Tony?" He eventually asked.</p>
<p>“Sexy,” Stephen said. “Drunk sex is the best.”</p>
<p>"I wouldn't know." Scott said quietly. It was true too. He didn't even remember anything after his second or third cup of soda last night, but he very obviously had sex with Quill.</p>
<p>Stephen was now fully convinced that Scott at least considered having sex with somebody, maybe even made out with them judging by the dark pink and purple mark on his neck. Still, sometimes Scott was cagey about not knowing things. He figured he got spooked and locked himself in their room all night, and now refused to talk about it because he was embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Yeah well honestly, it’s a lot. Zero inhibition and like 4% memory of it so nothing to be embarrassed about after. Plus, I trust Tony, you know? He didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for, that I do know.”</p>
<p>"Yeah, that wouldn't be real hard," Scott teased.</p>
<p>“Hey! Actually, I fully admit that I’m a slut for him but I mean... can I really be blamed?”</p>
<p>"Not the person to ask," Scott said, making a face.</p>
<p>Stephen huffed. “Okay. Switching topics, how was your night at the party?”</p>
<p>"Too much sugar," Scott groaned.</p>
<p>“Uh huh,” Stephen said, amused. “You’re gonna turn into orange soda.”</p>
<p>"I don't ever want to drink orange soda again."</p>
<p>“Aww, it can’t be that bad.”</p>
<p>"I puked on the way back."</p>
<p>“Oh no. Aww, Scotty, I taught you about sugar highs and water to keep you from getting sick,” he admonished. He stood up and grabbed several bottles of water from their mini fridge and handed Scott one. “Here,” he said.</p>
<p>Scott took the bottle and sipped at it slowly once he got it open. "Thanks," He mumbled. "I just want to veg today."</p>
<p>“Water and movies it is, then.”</p>
<p>"Okay."<br/><br/></p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quill was... confused. Yesterday was the third time that Scott had snubbed him and asked Tony for a ride instead. He didn’t—he didn’t want to push the omega, but he was genuinely confused about what went wrong. He thought they’d connected at the party. He’d been trying with Scott, hoping to get past his walls and obvious trauma. He thought he’d succeeded, so he was surprised to be shut out harder than ever before.</p>
<p>Today, he hurried to catch up to Scott on his way out of the dorm. “Scott! Hey wait—c’mon, Scott, can we please talk?”</p>
<p>Scott pointedly ignored him on his way to class. Quill didn't even deserve any sort of attention from him. He was a liar.</p>
<p>“Scott—dammit, will you just tell me what I did? I swear I’ll fuck off if that’s what you want, but...” Quill’s chest ached a little as he said that. He didn’t want Scott to be so angry at him. “Will you please just tell me why? Please, just tell me what I did and I’ll fix it, Scotty—”</p>
<p>Scott stopped and his irises tinged with a little bit of a golden glow as he turned to look at Quill. "What you did?! You know exactly what you did! Stay away from me you lying fucking KNOTHEAD!" He yelled and stomped away.</p>
<p>Quill gaped at him for a second. He was surprised when his eyes burned. “I...” But Scott was already halfway to his class and he didn't want to disturb him anymore. Dejected, he went back to his room, and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Knowing that everything he had, even his friendship with Scott, was over, he couldn’t help but feel a little heartbroken. </p>
<p>From then on, he avoided hanging out with Stephen and Tony unless Scott was away, which was rare. He blamed intensifying schoolwork as the semester drew to a close. He spent his weekends in parties, doing his best to have a good time and forget. When he wasn’t drunk, he was studying. He tried to keep to himself when he studied at Ginger’s, although he still stayed long enough to make sure Scott would make it home safe. Otherwise, he did his best not to see him. It hurt when he did.</p>
<p>Stephen, for his part, started to notice some things about Scott. Namely that it was the third day in a row that Scott woke up complaining of stomach ache and nausea and demanded to stay in bed.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own? I have back to back labs today, but if you text me I’ll come right home...”</p>
<p>Scott waved him away. "Probably caught a bug going around. 'm fine."</p>
<p>Stephen frowned. “I bought you electrolyte water and nausea chewable tabs. They’re in the medicine cabinet."</p>
<p>"Thanks. I'm gonna try to get some sleep." Scott said with a yawn.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Stephen shouldered his bag and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>Scott waited until he heard Stephen's footsteps fade away and threw his blankets off and scrambled out of bed. He grabbed his backpack and unzipped it, digging through it until he grabbed a box, and went into the bathroom.</p>
<p>He had symptoms for a couple of weeks now, but only told Stephen about his "stomachache" recently, but he had to know. Scott stared at the pregnancy test sitting on the sink after using it and bit his fingernails as he waited for five minutes to pass. He paced the small space of the bathroom while he waited and when the alarm finally went off, he stopped and looked back at the test and slowly picked it up to look at it.</p>
<p>He almost puked when it showed up positive.</p>
<p>Scott gathered it and the rest of the contents, threw them all back in the box, and took it outside to throw in the dumpster. He couldn't let Stephen or Tony find it. He was already formulating a plan on what to do the second his semester was over.</p>
<p>When he got back to his room, he looked at Stephen's schedule for the rest of the semester and noticed that he would be finished before Stephen and it would give him time to leave before his brother noticed. </p>
<p>Scott wasn't burdening anybody with his problems.</p>
<p>He got back into bed with his electrolyte water and some crackers and put on a movie to hopefully fall asleep to at the very least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The semester was ending. Quill was depressed, bordering anti-social. He had moved out of the frat and into an off-campus apartment the week before finals, and he threw himself into the finals with as much focus as he could muster.</p>
<p>Stephen also was happily returning to the dorm after his last final to grab the last of his things. Scott had already moved all of his stuff to Tony’s house. He fully expected Scott to be in the dorm room, cleaning up what remained, but he found the room empty. “Scotty?” His phone was on the desk so he couldn’t have gone far. He frowned and called Tony. “Hey, have you seen Scotty?”</p>
<p>"Not since he dropped off some of his stuff yesterday. Why?" Tony asked.</p>
<p>“He’s not here. He left his phone so he must be around... I guess it’s just weird for him to just leave like that.”</p>
<p>"I'm sure he just forgot his phone. He's probably just double checking that everything is taken care of."</p>
<p>“I’ll check the front desk.” Stephen walked downstairs where everyone was either checking out or milling around, waiting to be picked up. “Hey...” he read the name tag. “Hey, Susan, quick question. I’m checking myself and my roommate out today, his name is Scott Lang. Have you seen him come through here?”</p>
<p>The girl checked through what looked like an extensive list of people and room numbers. "Uh... I wasn't here, I just got here. Let me check."</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p>After some digging, she announced, "Sure. Yeah, Scott Lang turned in his magnetic entry and dorm room key about two hours ago. Let me ask Jake, he was here earlier."</p>
<p>Stephen frowned. "Wait... what? But..." something was off, off, off. He called Tony again. "Alpha, they said he checked out of the dorm two hours ago—I don't understand? Where could he have gone? Maybe—I'll run to the caf, look for him there... or the library, he always likes to hide in the ELA library..." panicking, Stephen was panicking.</p>
<p>"Stephen, honey, calm down. Do you want me to come over?" Tony tried to soothe.</p>
<p>"Yes, Alpha, please help me find my brother," he whimpered.</p>
<p>"Okay. Just take a deep breath. I'll be there in five minutes." Tony said before hanging up. He got there in less and walked into the building and gently pushed his way through the milling students until he found Stephen. "Stephen."</p>
<p>Stephen pulled himself against his alpha, scenting him. "Alpha," he mumbled. "Where'd he go? Why did he leave?"</p>
<p>"Hey… hey, it’s okay. Let's go check his usual haunts first before we assume he left. Do you have his phone?" Tony asked carefully.</p>
<p>Stephen sniffed and handed over the phone.</p>
<p>Tony took it and looked through it, furrowing his brows. "There's nothing here that would suggest he was leaving. Let's go look around alright?"</p>
<p>“Okay. Maybe I’ll look in the library or the caf—or the campus store, maybe he had books to return? And maybe you can drive to Ginger’s?”</p>
<p>"Yeah. We'll meet back here in an hour okay? He might end up coming back to the dorm for his phone."</p>
<p>"Okay." Stephen pulled his arms around himself, still nervous. "I-I'll see you in an hour?"</p>
<p>Tony reached out and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. "One hour. It'll be fine."</p>
<p>Stephen leaned into his hand. "Okay. One hour. Here in front of the dorm?"</p>
<p>"Okay." Tony smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm sure you're worrying about nothing."</p>
<p>Stephen shrugged. "I hope so." He set off to the campus store first. He asked if anyone had seen him, using a picture he took during Christmas. The staff hadn't except two days ago when he came to leave his books.</p>
<p>Turning and going toward the cafeteria, he only walked in the door to know that Scott would never be in here by himself. Dozens of students have brought their entire families to eat here, making the place overcrowded and rowdy.</p>
<p>When Tony got to Ginger's and asked about Scott, even he started to worry a little when he was told that they hadn't seen him since his last shift three days ago.</p>
<p>Stephen turned dejectedly and headed to the library. Maybe... maybe he'd be there, or... he takes out his phone. "Hey… Quill?"</p>
<p>Quill smiled when he heard Stephen on the phone. "Hey," he said.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Stephen asked, confused at how subdued Quill sounded. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?"</p>
<p>"This... might seem weird but have you seen Scotty?"</p>
<p>Quill frowned. "No, I haven't. Why?"</p>
<p>Stephen frowned, panicking again. "I just... he's gone and he didn't tell me he was checking out of the dorm and he left his phone so I can't call him, and I don't know where my brother is—"</p>
<p>"Alright, alright. Slow down, calm down. I haven't seen or talked to him in awhile. I don't know what's going on with him but… he wouldn't want to see me anyway. But if I see him I'll make sure he knows you're looking for him, okay?"</p>
<p>Stephen hung up more puzzled than before. They went from hanging out sometimes on their own to 'he wouldn't want to see me'? Something was very, very off.</p>
<p>The ELA building library was naturally empty. It was one of the few places on campus that served hot cider in its little coffee bar, so Scott liked being there. Their vending machines were also legendary, so it was normal, he thought, that Scott liked to come here to study. He didn't see him, though, so he turned back to the dorm, more panicked than he was before.</p>
<p>Tony was waiting already, sitting on the stone wall and looking off into the distance with his hands steepled in front of his mouth. Maybe Stephen had better luck.</p>
<p>Stephen, despite his stress, couldn't help but feel a little warm at how Tony looked, sitting there. It was clear he hadn't found Scott, though, and his worry spiked into his throat again, hot and sour like bile. "Alpha," he whispered. "I..."</p>
<p>Tony looked up when he sensed the waves of distress coming off of his mate and he immediately got up and rushed over to him to pull him into a hug. "Let's just wait here a little longer okay? We could have easily passed each other by."</p>
<p>Stephen nodded, letting Tony pull him close. He scented until he was calm enough to think. "Maybe he caught a ride home, to your house? M-maybe… maybe Mom picked him up?"</p>
<p>"I can call Quill—"</p>
<p>"No, I called him." Stephen straightened. "Speaking of which, have you noticed how weird things are between them?"</p>
<p>"I just know that Quill has been swamped with end of semester work and hasn't been out much." Tony shrugged.</p>
<p>"Well, yes but... okay, today Quill literally told me Scotty wouldn't want to see him. And Quill hangs out but he's so sad all the time now..."</p>
<p>"Why?" Tony asked curiously.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Scott doesn't even talk about him anymore, come to think about it."</p>
<p>"Quill probably said something stupid again. He's notorious for it." Tony said. "Come on. Let's go sit down inside and wait for a bit."</p>
<p>Stephen agreed and they ended up inside the dorm. “Might as well clean out what’s left,” he muttered. Tony wisely sat on the bed as his mate anxiously putted around.</p>
<p>"Has he been acting differently?" Tony asked softly.</p>
<p>"I don't know. He seemed the same. He was sick a couple of weeks ago but that seemed to have gone away. He's also on scent suppressants again... don't know what that's about."</p>
<p>"Stress could easily answer both of those. It's the end of the year. Finals probably stressed him out and he didn't want to bother anyone with a stressed scent." Tony explained. "Maybe he went somewhere new and quiet for a few hours to wind down."</p>
<p>Stephen shrugged. "Maybe. He... always hides when he's stressed still." He scowled. "The more time goes on, the more I hate my stupid sperm donor for what he did to Scotty. Un-fucking-believable."</p>
<p>"It's going to take longer than a few months for him to be ready to open up about his stress,” Tony said as he gently took Stephen's hand and kissed the palm of it. "He made some big steps but there's still a long way for him to go."</p>
<p>Stephen nodded. "Yeah… I still hate him."</p>
<p>"I do too."</p>
<p>Stephen finished cleaning and packing up the room in a matter of a couple of hours, but there was still no sign of Scott which had Tony worrying even more. He didn't even bother trying to hide it anymore. His alpha was screaming that something was wrong.</p>
<p>"I...think it's okay to panic now." The alpha quietly admitted.</p>
<p>Stephen shook. "Should we call the police?" he asked. "Sh-should we call around… hospitals and stuff?" he whimpered. "Th-the..." he couldn't even say it. "The m-morgue?"</p>
<p>Tony swore loudly at the mere mention of the morgue and started typing into his phone. "Get your things in the car."</p>
<p>Stephen scrambled to gather his bags and the remaining box, almost dropping everything once. He hurried outside and dumped his stuff in Tony's trunk, trying to hold back tears.</p>
<p>Tony cursed under his breath when he saw Stephen jump and his lip wobble as he fought back the urge to cry. </p>
<p>He would apologize later for it, but right now he had a missing omega to find.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony has a secret.</p><p>Scott runs until he can't anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! Thanks for hanging in with us, friends. we're glad you made it this far in the story. for those of you who are triggered by this sort of thing, the last half of this chapter contains m-preg and references to childbirth and thus, the chapter is rated M. reader discretion advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>CHAPTER 12</b>
</h2><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony was more worked up than Stephen had ever seen him, pacing and muttering, sighing, rubbing his face in his hands. Sometimes it looked like his eyes were red, like he’d been crying.</p><p>Stephen had enough. “Anthony Edward Stark.”</p><p>Tony stiffened even more, then he pulled Stephen toward their bed and went to his knees in front of him, muttering a dozen apologies. </p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“I should have told you, s-should have let you see~”</p><p>“Are you referring to that mysterious O that I keep smelling on you?”</p><p>Tony froze, then nodded miserably. “I swear it isn’t what you think. W-will you come with me? I’ll show you.”</p><p>Stephen swallowed, bracing himself. Scott’s departure had left Tony wrecked, but it wasn’t until they were living together for the summer that Stephen noticed how absent Tony was, and how often he <em> smelled </em> like <em> someone the fuck else. </em></p><p>He’d even called Rhodey.</p><p>“He’s not cheating on you,” Rhodey said immediately. “Hey, if you guys need—”</p><p>“No, no, don’t leave your pilot training for this, I’m just… why hasn’t he told me?!”</p><p>“He will, I’m sure. I… Stephen, I don’t know what’s going on with him, but his alpha instincts are going a little nuts with Scott being missing. Maybe it’s someone helping to search.”</p><p>That had settled Stephen for a week or two, but now this…</p><p>Tony took him by the hand and led him to the car, making sure he was belted in and comfortable before driving them to… the hospital?</p><p>He panicked. “I-is it Mom? Vic?! Oh God, did they find Scott?!”</p><p>Tony shook his head, taking a slow breath.</p><p>“Tony, you better tell me what the fuck is going on!”</p><p>“Okay, baby,” Tony said, taking another deep breath. “I-I… told you that I was keeping tabs on, um… that omega that was attacked last year. By Ginger’s. Remember?”</p><p>Stephen nodded, eyeing him warily.</p><p>“Nobody came forward as his next of kin, not even from out of state. No pack, nothing. They… tried releasing him home but he ended up back in the hospital. He had bleeds in his brain, a result of the attack. He couldn’t cover the hospital bills so I paid anonymously… at first. He had one surgery, they were going to do more but then he was pregnant. He opted out of brain surgery to keep the baby.”</p><p>Stephen swallowed hard. “He… died?”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “N-not right away. Um… the child is healthy, though. Baby boy. He’s early by a few weeks. By the time he was born by cesarean, his mother was already in an irreversible coma. He’s braindead.”</p><p>“His bleed got too bad,” Stephen deduced. “Why was he in pain?”</p><p>“They said there were multiple bleeds. They fixed what they could but one was… I don’t know the technical term, just that it was causing a pocket of fluid to press against a part of his brain stem or something. And… high blood pressure during the pregnancy. Steph, he was in constant pain—awful headaches and literal paralyzing pain in his back and his body… and he was all alone, I couldn’t leave him, I…”</p><p>Tears blurred Stephen’s eyes as his heart broke for his mate. “You let him scent you. You pack-bonded him. That’s why I smelled him…”</p><p>“He was afraid he would die and no one would know where his baby went.”</p><p>“Tell me you didn’t,” Stephen whispered.</p><p>“I… did. I swear I only acted in my capacity as his pack alpha. There was never anything between us.”</p><p>Stephen could admit that was true. He’d smelled an omega but he’d never smelled sex or other signs of mating. Still, “<em> Why didn’t you tell me?! </em>”</p><p>“Y-you were always so angry about it… about him… I was afraid you’d leave me if I did.” Tony hung his head. “It was… cowardly… of me. It’s an excuse, I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Tony you—wait. You packed him and he’s dead?! The bond breaking—are you okay?!”</p><p>“No one’s pulled the plug. I became his next of kin when we bonded but I never told anyone and neither did he. Um… they wanted me to sign a medical POA but… I knew what they’d ask me next and I just…”</p><p>“Oh, Tony.”</p><p>“I have to make a decision today. Sign for the authority to keep him on life support or walk away and let them end it on their time.” His eyes were wet again.</p><p>Stephen sucked in a breath. Then he reached over and took his mate’s hand. “You’re an idiot,” he mumbled.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“If you ever try to do something like this by yourself again I am going to kill you myself.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tony agreed, a tiny smile on his face.</p><p>“I’m beyond furious at you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, honey. Really.”</p><p>Stephen nodded. “I know. You’re still the best person I’ve ever met.”</p><p>Tony’s smile widened. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“I would have loved to meet him and pack him too. He needed <em> us. </em>”</p><p>Tony nodded. “I hope I don’t find myself in a situation like that again… but I promise not to keep it from you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Then Stephen stiffened. “Wait. If we’re here to… end his life support… what will happen to the baby?!”</p><p>Tony winced and remained quiet, and Stephen glared at him before dissolving into incoherent swearing.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Tony was devastated. The broken bond had taken its toll, but he was recovering easily now that the hospital and various social workers let them bring the baby home. He spent every available moment nesting with Stephen and the baby for a lot of the summer. </p><p>Stephen fell in love with the little boy when he was still in the hospital, and Tony had pushed for them to be certified as the foster parents. Being the mother’s only next of kin, the state had been willing and rushed their certification. The day they brought their baby home (yes, theirs) was the best either of them had experienced. They named him Harley. Harley had his mother’s surname for the time being, but they both intended to adopt him as soon as possible, and Tony would add his surname, too.</p><p>Tony was an excellent father, and Stephen saw how his alpha settled into contentment almost immediately. He realized his insistence on putting off kids was hurting his mate. He knew Tony would support his future as a doctor. Right now, he was proud and honored to support Tony’s future as a father.</p><p>Their family was perfect. Almost.<br/><br/></p><p>~<br/><br/></p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>Scott winced. “Look I’m sorry…”</p><p>“You can’t keep making me lie for you, man.”</p><p>“I’m not here for food,” he said, rubbing his belly. His pup was kicking. “W-what I need is something else.”</p><p>“What you need is to go home! You look like you’re about to pop and your friends and pack come eat here and they still look like they had their favorite cake thrown on the floor,stomped on, and ruined before getting their faces shoved in it.”</p><p>“I get your point, I won’t come back.”</p><p>“Hey… that isn’t what I said. You can always come find me, okay? This just isn’t safe for you—”</p><p>“Look, I just need a coat. I can pay you for it.”</p><p>The guy, beta, late twenties, maybe, immediately went to his locker in the break room and handed over a coat with a soft, sherpa-lined hood and some gloves. “Here. You can use these as long as you want, you don’t have to pay me.” He grilled up a grilled cheese sandwich and some fries and put them in a takeaway container. “Use that money to find someplace to stay if you won’t go home.”</p><p>Scott stared at the food in his hands. “I can’t go home.”</p><p>“You’re one stubborn fuck, I’ll give you that. Will you at least crash my couch? You shouldn’t be out there by yourself and pregnant with nowhere to stay—”</p><p>“I’m good. Thank you.” Scott disappeared the way he came, leaving the boy from Ginger’s to just sigh. </p><p>He’d seen Scott ghosting around the dumpster a few months back and immediately pulled him through the side door and gave him food, fully intent on calling the police. Scott took the food and slipped away before he could, though, but he came back around a few times since and he made sure Scott always had food and money, especially when he realized Scott was hiding a pregnancy.</p><p>He’d tried calling directly to his alpha, but Scott wasn’t an idiot and only came around when he was sure nobody he knew was there. He didn’t know what had spooked the omega so badly, but he hoped he’d have good enough sense to try to find somewhere to live.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Months had passed with absolutely no sign of Scott. It was like he had completely fallen off the map and Tony wasn't sleeping. He wasn't even sure when he last slept. He was just mindlessly tinkering in his lab or playing with his new baby son while he waited for his AI to give him some sort of lead.</p><p>For his part, Stephen was just depressed. He hadn't seen hair or hide of Scott. His mother had briefly gone back to Nebraska for some things, but ended up selling the house and moving nearby to Tony's place. He saw his mother and Victor regularly, and Tony kept a nest for them in his house. But the house felt empty without Scott.</p><p>"Sir… you have a meeting in half an hour." Tony's AI broke the silence. Tony grunted and got up from his hunched position at the workbench, walking upstairs to shower and change before looking in on Stephen. "<em> Tesoro </em>?"</p><p>Stephen was slumped in his nest, alone, half asleep but mostly just nesting with Scott's things.</p><p>Tony sighed softly at the sight and walked over to lean down and kiss his forehead. "Stephen," he whispered.</p><p>Stephen leaned into his kiss. "Alpha," he mumbled.</p><p>"Hey honey… I have a meeting. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Do you want me to pick up anything on the way home?"</p><p>"Lots of chocolate," Stephen grinned.</p><p>Tony snorted and kissed him again, this time on his lips. "As you wish.” </p><p>“Circus peanuts?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Text me if you think of anything else," he mumbled as he left the bedroom, and then the house where Happy was waiting for him outside. He got in the car without a word and suffered through the next two hours of his meeting in a numb haze.</p><p>Stephen lazed around in his bed for a while, turning on the tv and turning it off, scenting Scott's things again. He wondered where his brother was, if he was safe, warm… <em> alive…  </em></p><p>Now that classes were over for the fall semester, he was not looking forward to Christmas. Christmas without Scott would be… it would be downright painful. Worse than last year, which was saying a lot.</p><p>He whimpered and curled further into his nest.</p><p>"Amamamammm? Amambbfjsks."</p><p>Stephen sat up, discreetly brushing away his tears and smiling. "Hey, pup."</p><p>Harley kept Stephen afloat, if he was honest. Now, as the boy sat on the bed and held out a drooly block for him to play with, Stephen's heart melted at his little boy's blue eyes and chubby, pink cheeks. "Want to play?" he asked the child, who held out his block again once Stephen had hauled him into the nest.</p><p>They played with his blocks on the bed, and Harley rubbed his eyes a few times but stubbornly played on, crashing blocks together or giving them to his mother, who always praised him for his efforts.</p><p>Tony had to keep himself from falling asleep, but he managed to get through the meeting and asked Happy to take him to the nearest corner store for Stephen's requests. After he bought the chocolate, he was walking out of the store when he saw it.</p><p>It was a shitty, probably rat-infested motel, its white and orange paint peeling, and its two buildings with two floors each, covered in random spray painted scrawlings and seemingly unending filth. A sign dimly lit read “   PI E MOTE '' instead of “EMPIRE MOTEL” in neon orange and white light. The “vacancy” sign also read “VACA  Y'' in blue letters that buzzed and constantly flickered. Tony had never seen the place before but his spine shuddered when he looked at it. He decided he’d drop off a poster of Scott, just in case. But then...</p><p>Bright orange and clashing mint.</p><p>The scent was faint but it was unmistakable even over the cloying stench of stale cigarettes and marijuana and other things he didn’t want to think about as he burst into the front office, already pulling up a picture of Scott on his phone to show the employee at the desk.</p><p>"Did he check in some time recently?"</p><p>The man behind the desk glanced at the photo and then shrugged. </p><p>“Answer my question! Look at the picture,” Tony growled, his eyes ringing a little red. “I'm his pack alpha and I've been looking for him for months! I can smell him in distress. If you don’t tell me if he’s here I’m going to report the absolute filth this place is in.”</p><p>The man finally deigned to look and then nodded. "Yeah. About three days ago, actually. He hasn't checked out yet. Haven’t seen him since," Tony held his breath as the man handed over an extra keycard. "I'm only giving you this because you said you're his alpha. You better not be lying."</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>"Just to warn you, he's—hey!" The man called as Tony dashed out and to the room number written on the keycard envelope.</p><p>Tony finally made it to the door and at least knocked before letting himself inside. “Scott?” he whispered. </p><p>The second he stepped in, he froze—not only because of the remaining scent of a distressed omega, but there was a new smell. Cautiously, he stepped toward the occupied bed where he could only see a lump under the blankets, and when he grabbed the blanket to pull it back, Scott sat up with an aggressive snarl and his eyes completely glowing gold.</p><p>It was feral… and it had Tony backing away immediately with his hands up to placate the omega.</p><p>"Scotty? <em> Cucciolo </em>! It's okay! It's Tony! It's Alpha!" He tried to soothe, but Scott snarled again when he said the word 'alpha'. Just when he was about to try again, his eyes widened when a tiny whimper filled the room as well and the separate bundle of blankets beside the omega squirms. Scott gave another warning growl before curling back around the pup.</p><p>"Oh...oh <em> fuck </em>. Okay," Tony breathed as he backed out of the room. </p><p><em> There had been a pup </em> . <em> Holy shit. </em> He closed the door and immediately texted Happy before calling Stephen.</p><p>Stephen was playing with Harley still when his cellphone rang. "Hi, Tony, how was your—"</p><p>“Holy shit,” Tony wheezed into the phone when Stephen answered. It was all he could manage at the moment, as he was processing everything.</p><p>"Tony? Alpha?" Stephen straightened, alarmed. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"H-Happy is coming to pick you up. Jesus… I found Scott…" He trails off into stressed mumbles.</p><p>"What?" Stephen yelps, his heart suddenly pounding. "A-Alpha—please, is he okay? Is he… where is he?"</p><p>"I'll explain when you get here. Just… dress yourself and Harley warmly. I gotta go buy a few more things.” </p><p>“Wait, why can’t we leave Harley with mom?”</p><p>“There’s no time, I’m worried Scotty’ll try to bolt. Harley can stay in the car, Happy and I’ll stay with him while you help Scott.”</p><p>“We can drop him off on the way over to you.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “Steph, he’s… he’s…”</p><p>Stephen swallowed. “Fine. I trust you, alpha, but somebody needs to stay in the car with my pup.”</p><p>“Happy and I will handle that. He’ll text you when he gets there," Tony added before hanging up and running back to the corner store. He would buy whatever he could for Scott and the pup.</p><p>Stephen immediately got dressed and pulled Harley's jacket on. "Harley, listen to me, pup."</p><p>Harley meets his eyes.</p><p>"We're going to meet your uncle Scotty, okay? He might not be okay, and that means you and I are gonna do our best to make him feel better."</p><p>THe pup looked at him and nodded, eyes wide. </p><p>"Good puppy," Stephen said, pulling on his winter hat and then kissing the top of his head. Happy arrived and they got in the car, Stephen carefully buckling the toddler into his seat.</p><p>Tony bought some food, water, juice, diapers, and any other necessity he could get his hands on before he went back but he didn't dare go inside again. Scott was clearly scared and tired and was guaranteed to lash out and bite Tony if he got close again. He waited next to the door with the bags at his feet,sighing with relief when Happy pulled into the parking lot and Stephen rushed out of the car.</p><p>"Stephen."</p><p>Stephen looked around, confused. "Tony? I—where's Scotty? Why are we here?"</p><p>He looked at the items in the bags and frowned. "Diapers? Formula? Wh-what is going on here?"</p><p>"He's in there,” Tony said and motioned to the door. The 0 in 109 was hanging upside down. "Listen...it's still a risk sending you in because he'll either accept your presence or consider you a threat too. He's scared. He's tired, and he's acting feral right now."</p><p>Stephen tilted his head. "Feral?" He started thinking about what he knew from school, forming a plan. "And… a baby?"</p><p>Tony nodded, a little panicky. "A very new one. Like hours old new."</p><p>"I'm gonna have to check him," Stephen says to himself. "Have to make sure he had the baby safely. Did you see the baby? We're going to have to get him to agree to the hospital somehow, he needs to be checked, and the baby needs to be seen and weighed. How the hell did he have a baby?"</p><p>"Barely. I was just able to see that it was a very newly born pup. As for the how… I have a suspicion but we'll talk about that later," Tony says.</p><p>Stephen frowns. "Okay. Let me in." Tony slid the key card, and then Stephen quietly brought in all of the bags of things. "Scotty?" he whispered. "Scotty, it's me, puppy."</p><p>Scott growled in warning.</p><p>Stephen stayed by the door. "It's okay. It's me." He tried to keep his voice and scent calm, even though he wanted to cry.</p><p>Scott watches him carefully but still pulls his pup closer and curls around it as it squeaks.</p><p>Stephen inched closer. He started with the basic, food. "I have food for you, puppy. Are you hungry?"</p><p>His hackles rose when Stephen moved closer, but when he mentioned food, Scott's stomach growled loudly. He was starving, and his instincts screamed at him to eat so he could provide for the pup.</p><p>Stephen unwrapped a pre-made turkey and cheese sandwich and a granola bar, and took a bottle of water.</p><p>"Here, puppy," he said, keeping his distance. He put the food down on the nightstand and then backed away again.</p><p>Scott growled louder the closer Stephen got, but when he backed away after putting the food on the nightstand, Scott eyed it warily before sitting up and snagging the sandwich. He ate it and the granola bar voraciously, and only slowed down once he'd sucked down half of the water bottle. He panted quietly when he pulled the water bottle away from his mouth, glancing at Stephen again before taking slower sips. Some logical part of his mind was starting to come forward and told him that he could trust this omega, but the feral part was still on guard and suspicious.</p><p>Stephen backed all the way to the door and prepared a small bottle with two ounces of formula, once again leaving it on the nightstand.</p><p>The feral omega glanced at the bottle and snubbed it with a huff as he laid back down.</p><p>Stephen sighed. "It's okay, puppy. It's for the baby."</p><p>"Don't need it," Scott growled out and pulled his pup close.</p><p>"Okay. That's okay. That's good. Pup eats well?"</p><p>Scott grunted once and relaxed some when the pup started nursing from him.</p><p>Stephen sighed with relief when he saw the pup latch on easily. He edged closer, sitting down on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Scotty," he whispered, pleading, “what happened, puppy?"</p><p>"You're not taking him from me!" Scott growled.</p><p>"Never," Stephen confirmed. "That's your pup, okay? I won't take him."</p><p>Scott calmed down again and pulled his blanket over himself and the pup again. "Go away." He whispered.</p><p>"I can't leave you here, puppy," Stephen said. He finally gave into his tears. "I miss you," he pleaded.</p><p>The golden glow in Scott's eyes ebbed away a little as he pulled the blanket down enough to loom at Stephen. "This is my problem."</p><p>"No," Stephen said, edging a little closer on his knees. "It's not a problem, it's a puppy. I have a pup too, now. I wish you'd been there when he came home."</p><p>"...But… you weren't pregnant when I left. Were you?" Scott asked quietly.</p><p>"No. We adopted a pup. But..." Stephen's hand dropped to his stomach.</p><p>Scott followed the motion of his hand. "But what?"</p><p>Stephen smiled. "I'm three months in, now."</p><p>Scott didn’t smile too. He was frowning. "We'll just be a burden."</p><p>"You will never be a burden. You weren't a burden before, and you're not a burden now. And…I want to meet my nephew. Wait—it is a nephew, right? I've been calling it a him but I don't even know."</p><p>The gold in Scott's eyes receded to just a ring at the edge of his irises and he nodded.</p><p>"What's his name?" Stephen asked, edging a little closer again.</p><p>"...Kai." Scott answered quietly.</p><p>"Baby Kai. He's perfect," Stephen said, grinning through tears. "Scotty? Listen to me, okay, puppy?"</p><p>"...okay."</p><p>"I have to check Kai, okay? I'm not going to take him. I just have to see him. Can you hold him up for me to see?"</p><p>Scott looked at Stephen for a few moments, but eventually pulled back the blankets instead.</p><p>Stephen kneeled up and peered over the bed at the baby, who seems to be happy, alert, a healthy pink. "Good," he whispered. "He looks good. I have to touch, okay?"</p><p>"...okay."</p><p>Stephen reached over and quickly checked the baby's pulse, palpated his little tummy, finding it well within what was normal. He stood up to listen to the baby's breathing, but Scott pulled the baby back, snarling.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He growled again as the gold started to come back to his eyes.</p><p>Stephen backed away, hands raised. "Sorry, puppy. I just want to check his breathing. I have to lean down to listen to him because I don't have any equipment."</p><p>Scott sighed and slowly released his pup again. "Okay."</p><p>"Thank you," Stephen smiled. He leaned down and carefully listened to the baby's breathing. After a moment he said, "Scotty, he's wheezing a little. It could be nothing, sometimes babies don't get their little noses and mouths suctioned properly after birth. But if it's an infection, we have to treat it."</p><p>Worry and distress rolled off of Scott in waves. "What can I do?!"</p><p>"You can come with me and Alpha. We will take you and baby to the hospital, and they will check him better than I can."</p><p>Scott growled loudly. "No hospital!"</p><p>Stephen winced, backing away. "I know, puppy. Hospitals are scary, but I'll be with you and I will make sure you and Kai are together as much as I can, okay? Nobody will take your pup away."</p><p>"No!" He snarled out and pulled Kai back, yanking the blanket over them.</p><p>Stephen took a slow breath. "Okay. Then you have to come home with me, okay? Maybe Alpha can have our private doctor check you and Kai? No hospital unless Kai is sick. Okay?"</p><p>Golden eyes peeked out at him. "...Alpha?" Scott asked in a tiny voice.</p><p>"Yeah, puppy. Alpha is sooo worried about you. He wants to help keep you and Kai safe, okay?"</p><p>"Is he here?"</p><p>"Yes, he's outside. Can he come in?"</p><p>"...you promise about no hospital?"</p><p>"I will do my very best, okay? We'll go home. I promise."</p><p>Scott nodded.</p><p>"Okay." Stephen had to help Scott up, since he was still in pain from the birth. He clearly hadn't been able to leave his baby long enough to clean himself up properly, so he had to help Scott into the bathroom—which on second thought, was utterly disgusting. He got Scott into pants and took the blanket off the bed to wrap around him. Then he placed Kai in his arms. "Come on, puppy, we're going home."</p><p>Scott held Kai close and leaned against Stephen as they left the room. His legs felt like jelly and he barely made it out the door before his knees buckled and strong arms caught him. He growled weakly but calmed when he recognized Tony's scent and allowed the Alpha to pick him and Kai up and carry them the rest of the way to the car.</p><p>Tony gritted his teeth when he felt how light and bony Scott was under the blankets, but did his best to send out more of his scent to soothe the omega as he curled up in the car.</p><p>The ride home was quiet. When they got home, Tony carried Scott inside with Kai, and Stephen carried Harley, who was gratefully asleep. He dressed the toddler and put him down in his nest, and then helped Scott into the shower. He had to strip to his boxers and help Scott inside since he was still so weak.</p><p>Scott whined when Stephen started leading him to the bathroom. "My pup."</p><p>"He's safe, Scotty. He's sleeping. We will be with him when the doctor comes, okay?"</p><p>Scott whined again and looked back, biting his lower lip. He didn't like being away from Kai.</p><p>"It's okay, puppy. Come on. The faster we clean you up, the faster we can go play with baby Kai." He starts the shower and makes it warm.</p><p>"Okay," Scott said quietly, and stepped into the shower, holding onto the shower door for support. He was tired, cold, and wanted to curl back up with his pup.</p><p>As Stephen washed him with warm water, he noted his protruding ribs and constant shivering. He soaped Scott from head to toe, also assessing him silently, and saving his favorite scalp massage for last. He smiles when Scott leaned into him, whimpering.</p><p>He missed Stephen's scalp massages but didn't let himself enjoy it too long. He was antsy to get back to Kai so he soon pushed his brother's hand away. "No more..."</p><p>Stephen smiled. "Okay. Let's rinse you off." He tried not to cringe when there was still crusted blood washing down the drain, making sure to rinse him thoroughly. After they were done, Stephen had to almost chase Scott to towel him off and help him dress, because he was so hellbent on seeing Kai.</p><p>Scott batted his brother away the second he was dressed in warm pajamas and rushed back to his pup, curling up on the bed in the guest room. He shivered a little and blindly searched with his hand for a blanket, finally pulling one over them. <em> Warm </em> , he thinks with a happy purr. <em> Safe. </em></p><p>Stephen sighed and got dressed too, going into the kitchen to prepare something warm for Scott to eat. Remembering that he liked warm cider, he warmed some and put it on a tray with some christmas cookies.</p><p>Tony sat at the breakfast counter and sighed quietly as he rubbed his face. "The doctor will be here in a couple of hours. She's a beta, remember? So Scott shouldn't deem her a threat to him or Kai."</p><p>Stephen put the tray on the counter and his hands shook a little. "Tony, he… I…” he broke into choked sobs.</p><p>The alpha immediately stood up and rounded the counter to pull his mate into a tight hug. "Shh… what's wrong baby?"</p><p>"I… he's so thin—what happened? Why did he run? H-he said he didn't want to be a burden but I—Alpha, he's my brother—”</p><p>"Stephen, he's home now okay? We're going to help him and show him he's not a burden. Shh. Don’t cry, <em> tesoro </em>."</p><p>Stephen nodded, pressing closer to his alpha. "I miss him," he whimpered. "He's home but he's not… the same."</p><p>"He's got a new pup. He went through all of that by himself. How do you think you would come out of that?"</p><p>Stephen nodded, wiping his face with his hand. "I know. You're right." He nodded again, trying to convince himself. "I should… bring him the stuff before it cools—oh, what were you going to tell me about? You said you had suspicions about Kai's father?"</p><p>"No… just that I think it happened at the fraternity house. During that party." Tony sighed. "At least, considering the timeline…”</p><p>Stephen's eyes widened. "He denied the hell out of it but I definitely saw a hickey." He growled, his eyes gold-ringed. "I am going to kill Quill. I'm going to murder him. He is dead alpha meat."</p><p>"Quill?" Tony balked.</p><p>"They're friends, and then the party, and then suddenly Quill is depressed and Scott refuses to acknowledge his existence, and now there's a baby?" </p><p>Stephen spent a few moments plotting his friend’s death in graphic detail while Tony rolled the new knowledge around in his head. He exhaled heavily. "We can't assume anything until we talk to Scott."</p><p>Stephen nodded, picking up the tray again. "You're right. But in this case, I think it's more like circumstantial evidence."</p><p>"For all we know, Kai's father is a random frat member and Scott is mad at Quill for something else entirely!" Tony said.</p><p>Stephen shrugged. "Maybe." He took the tray into the guest room, to find Scott curled into the bed around his baby, both sound asleep.</p><p>For the next couple of hours, Stephen and Tony gave Scott his space while simultaneously trying to keep a close eye on him. Scott had woken up at one point and ate everything Stephen left for him on the tray, and Tony only entered the room when the doctor finally arrived.</p><p>"Hey, <em> Cucciolo… </em> the doctor is here to take a look at you and the pup okay? Stephen and I will be in here with you, and the doctor won't take Kai away, alright?" Tony told him, smiling when Scott nodded after some hesitation.</p><p>The physician was nice, beta, with an easy-going smile. She carefully examined the baby, but Stephen had to tighten his arms around Scott when she had to take a couple of blood tests. The baby squealed in protest before breaking into soft cries.</p><p>Scott struggled in Stephen's hold and snarled at the doctor, giving Tony and Stephen a look of betrayal. Tony winced and turned back to watch the doctor, but being wary of the fact that Scott might lash out.</p><p>Stephen did his best to keep him still, and the doctor thankfully helped to calm him a little. “I’m sorry, little guy,” she cooed. “Had to check your blood but it’s all better now. You’re okay. Shhh.” She rocked the baby to soothe him and then set him down. “He looks healthy. He just needed to be suctioned, seems like no infection but keep an eye out for fever or crying, difficulty eating or lethargy. He’s a healthy baby boy,” she ended, placing the baby in the carrier that Tony bought him while he waited.</p><p>When she turned to examine Scott, the omega snarled at her and she backed away. She calmly explained what she needed to check, and that there shouldn’t be anything too uncomfortable. She changed her gloves and said, “Is it okay if I check you, Scott?”</p><p>Scott growled but allowed her to get closer and Tony nodded. "That's all the permission you're going to get. Do what you need to do and do it fast."</p><p>She had to go quickly, but she did manage to make sure Scott hasn’t… torn… anything, and that he’s otherwise healthy after the birth, which he turns out mostly okay. She also wanted to do a blood draw on him, but he snarled at her.</p><p>Tony gently touched Scott and his head snapped toward him with eyes glowing gold. "Scott… please. If you don't let her, we'll have to take you to the hospital. I know you don't want that so please?"</p><p>Scott’s snarls died down and he settled in Stephen's grasp in defeat.</p><p>Stephen held him tight, keeping his eyes diverted away from her as she quickly did the blood draw and then pressed a gauze onto his arm, taping it.</p><p>She gently patted Scott’s arm. “Thank you, Scott. You’re going to be okay, you did great. How about we get you comfy in bed so you can hold Kai?”</p><p>That was all the permission Scott needed to struggle out of his brother's arms to rush forward and scoop his pup up into his arms. Kai finally quieted down the moment Scott picked him up, and the omega started to calm down as well.</p><p>Stephen had to chuckle as Scott scrambled over to his baby, helping him pull the blankets back and then tucking them around him and almost completely over his head, the way he seemed to like lately.</p><p>“There you go, Scotty. It’s okay now. Pup is safe, he’s doing really good. You can rest now, okay?”</p><p>"Make her leave,” Scott whispered.</p><p>“Sure, puppy. She’s going now, it’s okay.” He and the doctor step out of the room, Tony following behind.</p><p>The doctor sighed. “I’ve never seen a case of a feral omega in my entire career, much less one that didn’t end up accidentally hurting the pup somehow. Baby looks healthy, Mom is probably moderately malnourished but I can have a dietician come help you put him on a diet he can tolerate that will help him recover. The blood tests will tell me more so keep an eye out for a phone call follow up in the next couple of days. Normally I’d tell you to give Mom and Pup a few days to bond, but in this case I think it’s best if you try to nest him together at least a few hours a day until you’re sure he is safe on his own with the child.”</p><p>Tony growled a little. "With all due respect, I think he's only feral to protect the pup."</p><p>The beta raised her hand, placating. “That may be the case, but you’ve seen the state he and baby are in. He could still potentially harm himself or the child if he isn’t thinking straight. Just have caution, that’s all. I think all things considered, he is doing fantastically with the pup. We just have to keep encouraging him back to normal.”</p><p>Tony sighed and rubbed his face. "Sorry… thanks for coming out."</p><p>“Of course. I’ll call you with the blood test results and to set up the dietician.  I need to see the baby in four to six weeks, so I’ll call to set that up too. Also, I’ll sign his certificate of live birth and all the paperwork. all he has to do now is sign it as well as the father.”</p><p>"Yeah… we don't know who that is yet."</p><p>She nodded. “Alright. Whatever he decides, he can sign that and send it in.” She shook Tony’s hand, and then Stephen’s. “Take care,” she said with a smile.</p><p>Tony motioned toward the front door. "I'll walk you out."</p><p>After she was gone, Stephen slipped back into the room, gently rubbing Scott’s back through the blankets. “Okay, puppy. Tony walked her out. She went away.”</p><p>Scott nodded and took Kai's tiny hand as he fussed and reached out, rubbing the baby’s fingers gently.</p><p>Stephen smiled. “I have an idea. Want to meet my pup too? we can all take a well-deserved nap.”</p><p>"He… won't hurt Kai?"</p><p>“No, puppy. He’s a good boy. His name is Harley.”</p><p>Scott nodded. "Okay."</p><p>Stephen went and retrieved Harley from his nest, and then tucked them both in under the blankets next to Kai and Scott. Stephen’s fingers trailed over his baby’s round cheeks and he grinned. “One baby a year, right?”</p><p>Normal honey eyes looked up at him. "That's your plan?"</p><p>“I mean, Harley was sort of an impulse adoption,” Stephen said lamely. “This baby is due at the end of the school year, and I’ll have all summer as maternity leave before I start med school. I’m *hoping* no more condoms break until, you know, after med school is over.”</p><p>Scott smiles softly. "You're having an oopsie pup too."</p><p>“Pups are never oopsies. They’re… happy accidents. Right? Isn’t that what Bob Ross said?” Stephen reached over and started idly petting Scott’s hair. Honestly, he just wanted Scott to feel safe with physical affection, and that touch had always soothed him.</p><p>Scott purred softly at the touch. "How did Tony take it?"</p><p>“Happy as ever. Overprotective as ever. He still had one more year of doctorate left and he’s been taking on more responsibilities at SI.” Stephen sighed. “He’s been depressed, you know? Since you’ve been gone it has been hard. I’m so glad you’re home, Scotty. We both are.”</p><p>Tony walked into the room but stayed near the door. "Mind if I join you?" He asked softly.</p><p>Stephen popped his head out of the blankets and grinned. “Hi Alpha. Scotty, want Alpha to come?”</p><p>Scott nodded after a few moments and pulled Kai close to his chest.</p><p>Stephen nodded and waved Tony over.</p><p>Tony smiled and slowly approached the bed, laying next to Stephen and making sure to give Scott and Kai some space. "I burned that blanket by the way."</p><p>“Oh, okay. Yeah, good.” </p><p>“Okay, honey?”</p><p>“Yeah. Everything’s perfect.” Stephen settled against Tony, happy to be surrounded by his family.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>